


Цирк ускользающей радуги

by Schwesterchen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cannibalism, Circus, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Realism, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Weirdness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: О маленькой цирковой труппе, странствующей по дорогам причудливого зазеркального мира.





	Цирк ускользающей радуги

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано на ЗФБ-2019 для команды Брока Рамлоу.  
> 2) Пожалуйста, не спрашивайте, что это было. Я сама не знаю. )

**Пролог**

За Безымянным пришли двое. Первый был похож на тень, резкую и угловатую, из тех, что днем таятся в укромных углах, а ночью выползают, и растут, и превращают безобидную вешалку для зонтов в жаждущее крови чудовище. Лицо его оплывало полузастывшим свечным воском. Второй был как солнце, как огонь, сияющий, огромный, светлый, и Безымянный трусливо отвел от него отвыкшие глаза, желая смотреть, боясь смотреть и ненавидя себя за это.

\- Это кусок мяса, – в круглых хрустальных глазах Мастера, отражающих закатный свет, давно угасший, плясали красные искры. – Я сделаю вам хорошую скидку.

Безымянный видел, как Тень повел носом – единственным нетронутым участком лица.

\- Подгнивающий кусок мяса, – уточнил он хриплым голосом. – Ты сделаешь нам очень хорошую скидку.

\- Не все ли равно, что скармливать львам, – прошелестел Мастер.

\- Мои коты не жрут гнилую мертвечину, – рыкнул Тень.

\- Как скажете.

В тоне Мастера проскользнуло чуть заметное недовольство, и хотя Безымянный знал, что направлено оно не на него, он все равно вздрогнул, сильнее вжимаясь в свой угол.

\- Оно двигается, – заметил Тень с удовлетворением. – Это хорошо. Сможет идти само.

Безымянный не разделял его уверенности.

\- Если не сможет, я помогу, – сказал Солнце, и там, где в голосе Тени хрустели трещины и ухабы, у Солнца медленно тек густой мед или, может быть, янтарная смола, несущая обещание вечности.

Услышав его, Безымянный понял, что пойдет за Солнцем куда угодно, пусть даже путь его будет короток и окончится в львиной клетке. Это было печально: Безымянный уже не слишком страшился смерти, но жить ему хотелось сильнее.

\- Я заплачу, – прохрипел Тень. – Выводи его, Стив.

Стив… Безымянный неслышно повторил имя Солнца, пробуя на вкус, проверяя, как оно ложится на распухший язык. Имя было почти так же приятно, как глоток холодной воды. Безымянный вдруг задумался, позволят ли ему напиться, прежде чем скормят хищникам. Солнце, Стив, наверное, позволил бы …

Тем временем огромный и светлый подошел к нему и склонился над ним, ясный всполох в душном холодном полумраке старого фургона, и Безымянный тут же зажмурился и почти перестал дышать.

\- Ты сможешь идти? Я бы понес тебя, но это будет ужасно неудобно для нас обоих. Но ты можешь на меня опираться.

Дотронуться до Солнца? Это казалось первосортным кощунством, но в то же время – недостижимой мечтой, воздушным замком, чьи эфирные стены вдруг обрели осязаемость. Безымянный шел на смерть. Он имел право на последнее желание, разве нет?

Тихонько вздохнув, Безымянный подобрал под себя ноги, тяжелые, будто закостенелые, и застыл, не зная, что делать дальше.

\- Вставай, – попросил его Солнце и повторил: – Я помогу. Можно я возьму тебя за правую руку?

Безымянному было странно слышать, что кому-то нужно позволение, чтобы до него дотронуться, но он кивнул. И сам не понял, как оказался на ногах. Он стоял, дрожа и шатаясь, едва не задевая макушкой потолок фургона, а Солнце продолжал придерживать его под правый локоть.

\- Вот так, – сказал Солнце, запрокинув голову.

Он не стал менее огромным – и менее значительным – от того, что смотрел теперь снизу вверх. Безымянный не удивлялся. Это было правильно и закономерно. Как и то, что на Солнце действительно можно было опереться, и тот даже не дрогнул, надежный, как скала.

Потом деревянный трап заскрипел под их общими шагами и сменился пушистой пылью, окутавшей их ноги. Был вечер или, может быть, ночь, и вверху плыла прозрачно-черная синь, а внизу пересыпалось серебро. Теплый ветер гладил их по щекам. В светлых глазах Безымянного отразились золотые точки, он не думал, что когда-нибудь увидит звезды.

\- Какой ты… – протянул Солнце с неясным чувством и сделал короткое движение, словно собирался погладить Безымянного вдоль нижнего позвоночника, но оборвал жест на полувздохе.

Звезды в глазах Безымянного погасли: он вдруг застыдился своих спутанных волос, и грязной кожи, и свалявшейся шкуры, туго обтянувшей ребра. Львам придется сильно изголодаться, чтобы соблазниться им.

\- Готово, – сказал Тень, соткавшийся за спиной у Солнца.

Трап не скрипел у него под ногами, и это беззвучное появление сотрясло все тело Безымянного крупной дрожью, от чего он едва не упал. Солнце, Стив, успел подставить плечо.

\- Пойдем, – позвал он. – Не торопись, тихонько. Тут недалеко.

И Безымянный побрел, медленно переставляя ноги, завороженно глядя, как каждый его шаг взбивает облачка пыли. Эта мягкая пыль, и ласковый ветер, и золотые звезды, и присутствие Солнца рядом затмевали неизбежную боль, сопровождающую необходимость двигаться. Солнце, видя скованность его ослабевшего тела и желая, наверное, подбодрить, повторял, что осталось совсем немного, а Безымянный не смел признаться, что предпочел бы уйти вот так в бесконечность.

Но путь действительно вскоре закончился – слишком быстро, и доски трапа снова зазвучали под ногами, и каждый глухой удар предвещал скорое завершение всего. Этот фургон был меньше и теснее, и пришлось даже пригнуть голову, зато пахло здесь лишь соломой и чистотой, а Безымянному требовался всего один угол и ничего больше.

\- Устраивайся, – сказал Солнце, зашедший внутрь следом за ним. – Ложись удобнее. Дорога предстоит неблизкая.

Безымянный притулился в засыпанном соломой углу, снова осторожно подвернув ноги и упершись в дощатую стену головой и здоровым плечом. Солома была душистая и слегка колючая, а стена – теплая, будто нагретая, и от встречи с львами его отделяла долгая дорога, поэтому, пожалуй, все было хорошо. Если бы еще дали воды… Безымянный подумал, что стоило бы попросить у Солнца, но мысль пришла поздно, задняя дверь уже загрохотала, отсекая сине-серебряную ночь, потом заработал двигатель, и фургон вздрогнул, приходя в движение. Безымянный, убаюканный болью и мерным шумом, смежил веки. Ему снились ломкие стебельки травы, с которых с тихим шелестом опадали тусклые увядшие цветы.

Безымянный дремал, пока в какой-то момент не понял, что фургон стоит. Он еще не вспомнил толком, как здесь оказался, но помнил, что от жажды путаются мысли и что он не успел попросить в прошлый раз, и что надо торопиться, если он не хочет опоздать и сейчас. Как только первое движение свежего воздуха коснулось его волос, он собрал всю смелость и выговорил:

\- Пожалуйста, можно мне…

\- Чего? – каркнул резкий черный силуэт, угловатая тень со светящимися глазами на фоне синей темноты.

Паника ожгла все существо Безымянного горячей волной, горло замкнуло, и он не смог бы продолжить, даже если бы захотел. Сжавшись, он накрепко закрыл глаза и нагнул голову, занавешиваясь волосами.

\- Что тебе надо? – повторил Тень.

Безымянный молчал. Он молчал, когда щелкнул выключатель, и молчал, слыша едва различимый звук шагов, и молчал, почувствовав близость тьмы, от которой веяло раскаленным простором, дикой свободой и быстрой жестокой смертью. Твердая рука взяла его за волосы, не больно, но крепко, и заставила поднять лицо.

\- Смотри на меня, – сказал Тень.

Безымянный разлепил ресницы и утонул в густом мареве темного золота.

\- Я задал тебе вопрос.

Безымянный это понимал и понимал, что его, наверное, накажут за упрямое молчание, но не знал, как объяснить, что просто не может говорить, не может даже раскрыть рта, а жалкие остатки его истерзанного самообладания обращаются ледяным пеплом в холодном огне звериных глаз.

\- Брок? – раздалось за спиной Тени.

Хватка на волосах ослабла. Огонь, взметнувшись, угас, выпуская измученную жертву, обугленную и обледеневшую одновременно. Тень встал и отодвинулся, и Безымянный, с трудом втягивая воздух, смог перевести взгляд на Солнце. На маленький белый пластиковый стакан в его большой ладони. И вид этого хрупкого стакана загипнотизировал Безымянного почти так же неминуемо, как дикие глаза Тени, полные первобытного пламени.

\- Падаль что-то хочет, – сказал Тень с равнодушным презрением. – Но не говорит.

\- Не называй его так, – укорил Солнце. – У тебя есть имя?

Безымянный, не способный оторвать взгляд от стакана, не сразу понял, что вопрос обращен к нему. А когда все-таки понял, осторожно покачал головой.

\- Досадно, – проговорил Солнце. – Но это ничего. По-моему, ты похож на Джеймса. Как ты считаешь?

\- По-моему, он похож на падаль, – вставил Тень, и при всей своей безнадежной любви к Солнцу (и маленькому стакану в его руке) Безымянный сейчас склонен был с ним согласиться.

\- Ну, мы ведь это поправим, – легко сказал Солнце и спросил: – Хочешь пить?

Последнее слово не успело еще отразиться от стен фургона, а сердце Безымянного (Джеймса?), никчемное, но продолжающее зачем-то биться сердце, стало принадлежать Солнцу во второй раз.

\- Да, – тихо произнес он, ничем не выдавая бушующий внутри ураган. – Пожалуйста.

И Солнце приблизился к нему, сияя вдвое ярче, и поднес к его губам стакан, и глаза у него оказались синие, синие, синие… Зачарованно глядя в эти волшебные, небесные глаза, Безымянный (Джеймс!) сделал два крошечных, полных невыразимого блаженства глотка, влюбился в третий раз и, кажется, все-таки умер.

*

На той стороне оказалось страшно. Там его окружили силуэты, зыбкие фигуры, шелестящие неразборчивыми голосами, и каждая несла на себе печать непринадлежности к человеческому миру, столь жестокому к тем, кто отличается от других. Шесть рук, и горб, и зеленоватая тень, пугающе превосходящая своего обладателя, и слепящее синеватое сияние, и полупрозрачные алые всполохи. За гранью оказалось страшно, и это было до того несправедливо, что на глаза Безымянного (Джеймса…), который надеялся хотя бы тут, вне жизни, отдохнуть от вечного страха, навернулись слезы. Ему хотелось, чтобы Солнце забрал его отсюда, куда угодно, только бы с собой. Ему хотелось, чтобы Солнце был здесь. Чтобы пришел хоть на секунду, короткую секунду, самую последнюю из секунд.

\- Джеймс? – знакомый янтарно-медовый голос взрезал, разметал шелестящую стену.

\- Он нас боится, – прозвучал второй голос, незнакомый, женский, ближе.  
И все снова кануло в темноту.

 

**Глава 1**

— Раз уж он с нами, ему понадобится сценический псевдоним, — энергично сказал мужской голос.

Безы… Джеймс приоткрыл один глаз: солнечный свет рассыпался на его ресницах радужной пылью.

— Я вам говорю! Он вылитая Флаттершай. Перекрасим башку и хвост в розовый, шерсть — в желтый. Птичку слегка ощипаем, присобачим крылья. На заднице бабочек нарисуем… Кстати, у него там уже что-то есть. Ну-ка…

Почувствовав прикосновение к бедру, Джеймс машинально дернул задней ногой — звук вышел такой, будто он решил лягнуть автомобиль.

— Эй, — возмутился энергичный голос. — Он брыкается!

— А ты руки меньше распускай, Тони, — посоветовал еще один мужской голос, приятнее и спокойнее. — Целее будешь.

— Я и так целый, — гордо сказал энергичный голос. — Но у него там правда какое-то клеймо.

— Джеймс, ты проснулся? — спросил третий голос, голос Солнца, и глаза Джеймса сами собой распахнулись.

Он по-прежнему лежал на соломе в фургоне, но задняя дверь была открыта, и жемчужный утренний свет свободно лился на пол и стены. Солнце сидел рядом. Он улыбался, и Джеймс, погрузившийся в эту улыбку, как в чистую теплую воду, не сразу заметил присутствие двоих незнакомцев. У одного была очень темная кожа, добрые глаза и серебристо-стальные крылья, сложенные, покачивающиеся за плечами в такт дыханию. У второго на груди горел, приглушенный тонкой белой майкой, синеватый огонек. Прямо под огоньком красовался отпечаток копыта.

— Прости, — прошептал Джеймс, не успев даже подумать.

— Забей, мой маленький пони, — отмахнулся Тони. — Мне еще и не так прилетало.

— Он у нас Железный Человек, — пояснил первый, дружелюбно глядя на Джеймса. — Его можно грузовиком переехать, а ему хоть бы хны. К сожалению. Я Сэм, кстати. Приятно познакомиться.

— Он Сокол, — влез Тони. — И именно его мы собираемся ощипать, чтобы смастерить тебе крылышки. Ты в курсе, что ты копия Флаттершай? Особенно когда вот так шепчешь и прикрываешься волосами. Покажешь нам свою милую метку?

— Можно я взгляну, что у тебя на бедре? — спросил Солнце, о котором Джеймс за новыми знакомствами успел… нет, не забыть, его сияние постоянно оставалось на периферии зрения… От которого Джеймс успел слегка отвлечься.

Но теперь, обратившись к нему, Солнце снова сделался центром Вселенной, светлым гигантом, воплощающим саму суть жизни. Он хотел проверить, что у Джеймса на бедре? Он мог бы не спрашивать. Он мог бы сказать слово — и Джеймс показал бы ему хоть бедра, хоть сердце с желудком и сам бы вывернулся наизнанку, чтобы Солнцу не пришлось марать руки.

Джеймс хотел объяснить это Солнцу, но что-то подсказывало ему, что этого делать не стоит, потому он лишь кивнул и задержал дыхание, когда уверенные пальцы раздвинули шерсть на крупе.

— Горячее таврение, — определил Тони, заглядывающий Солнцу через плечо, хотя как раз ему Джеймс ничего не разрешал. — Фу, варвары. Когда клеймят жидким азотом, знак образуется за счет осветленной шерсти, а тут ожог, кожа, видишь? Между прочим, прикольный дизайн, Черепу-и-кости понравится. Эй, что за фигня? Кэп, лови его!

Джеймс, слушающий этот монолог с все возрастающим удивлением, недоуменно моргнул.

— Хм, — сказал Тони после нескольких секунд тишины. — Флаттершай, ты в курсе, что у тебя на заднице выжжен череп с осьминожьими щупальцами? И он вдруг стал красным и от нас… э-э-э… уплыл?

Джеймс пожал правым плечом. Солнце, глядевший на него с озабоченным видом, слегка даже померкший, встал и стряхнул соломинки с колен.

— Я передам Брюсу, что ты очнулся, — сказал он. Улыбка, покинувшая губы, продолжала мерцать в глазах. — Мне очень не нравится твоя левая рука.

— А львы? — спросил Джеймс ему в спину.

Солнце остановился и оглянулся через плечо.

— Львы? Ты хочешь посмотреть на львов? Прямо сейчас?

— Посмотреть? — эхом откликнулся Джеймс.

Тогда Солнце развернулся к нему всем телом, и долгую звенящую секунду они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Вернее, Солнце, кажется, смотрел Джеймсу в глаза, а Джеймс разглядывал вертикальную морщинку, появившуюся между светлыми бровями. Потом морщинка разгладилась.

— Да нет же, — сказал Солнце. — Никто не собирался отдавать тебя львам. Мы просто соврали, чтобы Зола не заломил за тебя сумасшедшую цену. С финансами у нас…

Солнце как-то беспомощно развел руками и ушел.

— Вау, — заметил Тони. — Ты все это время думал, что тебя сюда львам на обед притащили? Ну ты даешь, Флаттершай.

И вышел из фургона вслед за Солнцем.

Сэм, к счастью, промолчал. Но Джеймс решил на всякий случай в его сторону не смотреть.

Вместе с Брюсом в фургон вошла его зеленоватая тень — огромная и не то чтобы зловещая, но как-то стихийно, хаотично злая или, может быть, просто перманентно чем-то рассерженная. Мельком оглядев ее, Джеймс предпочел сосредоточиться на самом Брюсе, который приязненно, пусть и немного устало, ему улыбнулся.

— Доброе утро, Джеймс. Меня зовут Брюс, я доктор. Капитан попросил осмотреть вашу руку.

Прошептав ответное приветствие, Джеймс повернулся так, чтобы доктору было удобно, и начал размышлять, за что Солнце могли прозвать Капитаном. Эти мысли не имели никакой практической цели: для него Стив оставался Солнцем с начала и до конца, так внезапно отодвинувшегося в туманное «завтра» — зато раздумья помогали отвлечься от зеленоватой тени, которая хоть и не нападала, но продолжала навевать смутную тревогу. В то, что скороговоркой бормотал Брюс, Джеймс не вслушивался, реагируя лишь на вопросы «Здесь больно?», и «А так?», и «Когда в последний раз…?», и ответы его бывали положительны и бывали отрицательны, но чаще звучало «Не знаю» и «Не помню», однако это тоже не слишком его тревожило.

А потом в фургон вошел Тень. Сразу две пугающие тени (одна страшила слабо, подспудно, подбирающимся к пальцам огоньком спички, вторая — резко и ярко, как свежий ожог) были уже чересчур, и Брюс, ощутив перемену его настроения, аккуратно отодвинулся. Опустив голову, Джеймс с поднимающейся, подобно приливу, тревогой слушал мягкие, практически беззвучные шаги.

— Что с рукой? — прохрипел Тень, остановившись неуютно близко.

— К сожалению, — сказал Брюс, — отмирание тканей зашло слишком далеко. Я не вижу вариантов, при которых можно было бы ее сохранить.

Сэм, полузабытый, тихо чертыхнулся будто бы где-то вдали, и почти одновременно с ним Джеймс из-под завесы грязных спутанных волос произнес тихое, но твердое «нет». У него не было ничего, и его собирались лишить части того малого, что у него все-таки было. Он не мог этого допустить.

— В таком случае, — ответил Брюс с резкостью, чуть разбавленной толикой жалости, — прогноз будет неблагоприятный.

— Приятель, — начал Сэм с непонятной интонацией, но тут Джеймса снова сгребли за волосы, на этот раз — до боли, эти пальцы, пахнущие песком, и свирепым ветром, и всеми горькими правдами, ненавистные властные пальцы.

— Ты сдохнешь, — сказал Тень ему на ухо тихо, почти интимно, голосом, от которого все волоски встали дыбом, и по шкуре на нижней спине пробежала дрожь. — Ты не понял? Сдохнешь, трус.

«Трус», — беззвучно вторил ему Джеймс, а потом накатило, горячо и душно, и Тень вдруг распластался на полу — темная клякса на золотистом дереве, и в проломленной дыре, зияющей справа от его головы, виднелась свежая трава. Джеймс стоял над ним, пошатываясь и задыхаясь, убеждая себя, что лишь слабость и головокружение от резкого движения заставили его промахнуться.

— Трус, — хрипло повторил Тень, скаля острые зубы в хищной ухмылке. — Давай же, добивай. Через пару дней свидимся на той стороне.

Джеймс поднял голову и осмотрелся, будто впервые обретя зрение. Сэм сидел, скрестив ноги и подперев подбородок рукой, удивительно спокойный и неподвижный, лишь крылья его подрагивали за спиной, словно живые, и на серебряных перьях прыгали солнечные зайчики. В глазах Брюса, под очками, плыл зеленоватый туман, его огромная тень лежала всюду, где не танцевал солнечный свет.

Солнце… Медленно пятясь, Джеймс вернулся в свой угол и тяжело опустился на задние ноги.

Ему так сильно захотелось увидеть Солнце, что тот услышал. И пришел.

— Что случилось? — он стоял в проеме двери, в нестерпимом сиянии, свет льнул к нему, обнимая.

— Падаль хочет окончательно превратиться в падаль, — Тень не без труда поднялся и сплюнул. — Как по мне, туда ему и дорога.

Джеймс ждал, всем своим существом вожделея слова или хотя бы взгляда, но Солнце молчал и даже не посмотрел на него. Они так и ушли вместе — Солнце и Тень, светлый гигант и черный росчерк тьмы, противоположности, крайности, до того разные, что странным образом друг друга дополняли.

— Джеймс? — позвал Брюс.

Джеймс смотрел на солнце, то, что горело в небе, смотрел пристально, и по щекам бежали слезы, а на ресницах снова заиграла радуга. Он хотел быть рядом с Солнцем. Долго. Всю жизнь и еще немного больше.

— Ладно, — сказал он, вытирая щеки здоровой рукой. — Что надо делать?

— Спеть песенку, — ответил Брюс.

Удивленный, Джеймс наблюдал, как из потрепанной сумки доктора появляется… нет, не пила и даже не скальпель — маленькая пластиковая бутылка с водой, от вида которой Джеймс вспомнил, что так и не смог напиться.

— Песенку? — выдавил он сухим, как пустыня, горлом. — Какую?

— Ту, старую, — пояснил Брюс с таким видом, будто бы это все объясняло. — Про радугу. Красный и желтый, розовый, зеленый…

Джеймс уверен был, что никогда в жизни не слышал этой песни, однако прошла секунда — и в голове его вспыхнули не только немудреные слова, но и мелодия, повторить которую Джеймс, впрочем, не рискнул бы и в лучшие времена.

— Я не умею, — выдохнул он.

— Петь необязательно, — подбодрил Брюс. — Можете просто продекламировать, как стихотворение.

Покосившись на Сэма, который одобрительно ему кивнул, Джеймс кашлянул и неуверенно начал:

— Красный и желтый, розовый, зеленый, там же фиолетовый, оранжевый и синий. Радугу пою я, радугу пою я, радугу пою я, пой со мной и ты…

В отвыкшем горле запершило, Джеймс закашлялся. Тогда перед глазами возникла пластиковая бутылка, и он, приняв ее с благодарностью, проглотил немного кисловатой, приятной на вкус жидкости.

— Слушайте глазами, слушайте ушами, пойте все, что видите…

Мир вокруг задрожал, поплыл, но Джеймс моргнул и сумел закончить:

— Пойте вместе с нами.

Выговорив последнее слово, он тяжело сглотнул, удивляясь, почему во рту снова так сухо, и спросил:

— Все?

— Да, — отозвался Солнце, почему-то оказавшийся рядом. — Все.

Не было утреннего света, не было Брюса, не было Сэма, и руки… Руки тоже не было. Зато был Солнце, и пока он улыбался Джеймсу, больше ничего в этом мире не имело значения.

— Брюс пошел за капельницей, — сказал Солнце. — Ты очнулся немного раньше, чем мы думали, Бак. Можно я буду называть тебя Баки?

Солнце мог называть его кем угодно и чем угодно, а перспектива получить второе имя, когда у него совсем недавно не было ни одного, растекалась по телу облаком теплых пузырьков. Джеймс не спрашивал Солнце, почему тот выбрал для него именно такое первое имя, но пузырьки, вольно гуляющие внутри, творили с ним странные вещи.

— Это из-за того, что я ударил Тони? — спросил он.

Солнце тихо рассмеялся.

— Это тоже, — согласился он. — Но больше из-за того, что ты очень забавно дергал задней ногой, пока спал. Что-то снилось?

Для Джеймса сна не существовало, было только короткое движение век, и он, не зная, что сказать, ограничился тем, что неопределенно покачал головой. Пузырьки восхитительно щекотали под кожей.

Солнце погладил его по колену, не дотрагиваясь, лишь обозначив ласку.

— Идем наружу, — сказал он. — Там будет удобнее.

Поднявшись, Джеймс обнаружил, что одолевавшая его слабость никуда не делась, но как бы изменила качество. Ноги, бывшие тошнотворно тяжелыми, теперь будто бы потеряли вес, наполнились воздухом и все звали куда-то бежать или даже порхать. Джеймсу казалось, что он не идет, а плывет, летит, но на самом деле его качало едва ли не от стены к стене, а из груди беспрестанно рвалось глупое хихиканье, которое он кое-как умудрялся сдерживать.

— Тебя тошнит? — с беспокойством осведомился Солнце, и Джеймс, помотав головой, с трудом проглотил очередной приступ смеха, что наверняка выглядело, как жестокий рвотный позыв.

Когда он кое-как спустился с трапа, и под ногами оказалась шелковистая трава, и прогретый, напоенный летними запахами воздух окутал его душистым покрывалом, желание лететь или хотя бы вдоволь попрыгать сделалось почти нестерпимым. Дождавшись, когда Солнце отвернется в сторону спросившего о чем-то Тони, Джеймс попробовал подпрыгнуть, чуть не упал на колени и вынужден был убеждать встревожившегося Солнце, что просто немножко споткнулся.

— Флаттершай, — протянул Тони, подмигнув. — С возвращением в мир живых. Хотя лично я надеялся, что ты помрешь. Набили бы чучело, выставляли за деньги, хоть какая-то польза.

— Я Баки, — Джеймсу почему-то показалось жизненно необходимым об этом сообщить. — Я Баки, но не из-за тебя, а потому что я смешно дергаю ногой.

И он попытался продемонстрировать, как именно дергает, но выяснилось, что слабость, наложенная на изменившийся из-за отсутствия конечности центр тяжести, даже такое простое движение возводит в ранг сложной акробатики.

— Круто, — восхищенно сказал Тони, глядя, как Солнце подпирает шатающегося Джеймса плечом. — Флаттершай под кайфом. Я тоже так хочу. Надо попросить у Брюси рецептик.

Джеймс решил вежливо помахать ему рукой на прощание, помахал вместо этого хвостом, окончательно запутался и позволил Солнцу осторожно уложить себя в густую тень невысокого дерева. Шепот мягкого ветра отозвался в широких резных листьях нежным перезвоном. Или то были птицы? А может, звук был исключительно плодом его воображения, существуя лишь в его ушах? Веселые пузырьки путешествовали в крови, дразняще покалывая кожу и шкуру.

— Это скоро пройдет, — сказал Солнце, снова возвышающийся над ним, сияющий на фоне и без того яркой синевы.

Джеймс не хотел, чтобы это проходило — ему давно уже не было так хорошо.

В звенящей эйфории прошло и появление Брюса: пакеты, словно диковинные плоды, поблескивающие на нижней ветке, прозрачные линии трубок, вспышки легкой игольчатой боли. Джеймс немного переживал, что пузырьки улетучатся через проколы в коже, унесутся в небо, и так оно, наверное, и должно было случиться, и он принял это смиренно. Секунды падали крупными каплями, изгоняя из тела безвременье.

— Стив, Брюс! — позвал кто-то. — Обед ждет!

Солнце опустился перед ним на колени.

— Тебе пока не желательно есть, — сказал он. — Я оставлю тебе лимонад. Будешь пить, но понемногу. Мы рядом, ты сможешь нас видеть, ладно? Я услышу, если ты позовешь.

Остатки веселых пузырьков пощекотали Джеймсу язык.

— Даже если я позову тихо? — спросил он.

— Даже если ты позовешь тихо, — серьезно пообещал Солнце. Потом, помолчав, добавил: — Я должен попросить прощения, что ушел тогда. Я… не хотел повлиять на твое решение.

Джеймс не сразу понял, о чем речь, а когда понял, то мог бы возразить, что Солнце все равно повлиял, одним своим существованием, своей улыбкой, своим сиянием, но не стал, потому что испугался, что его признание огорчит Солнце, и тогда… Последние пузырьки, вырвавшись из плена его плоти, растворились в вымытой небесной синеве.

— И это тоже скоро пройдет, — Солнце, подняв руку, помедлил, но все же не стал останавливать движение и коснулся, совсем легко, но по-настоящему, и на мокрой щеке Джеймса, там, где прошлись горячие пальцы, вспыхнуло тепло. — Не стоит тратить жидкость, в тебе ее и так маловато.

С этими словами он положил на траву пластиковую бутылку с розоватым содержимым и оранжевой молнией на этикетке.

— Тебе открыть?

— Я сам, — выговорил Джеймс, слезы текли так, будто Брюс подсоединил трубки не к венам, а прямо к глазам.

— Мы рядом, — повторил Стив и ушел.

Джеймс снова дремал. Временами он открывал глаза, делал несколько глотков из бутылки и, сквозь слабый малиновый вкус, произносил одними губами, беззвучно: «Солнце». И каждый раз Солнце, сидевший довольно далеко, за большим столом в окружении своих друзей, поворачивал голову, а один, последний, раз даже помахал ему рукой. Джеймс бы помахал в ответ, если бы не боялся потревожить трубки. И бабочек. Алые, лазурные, золотые, изумрудные, белые — они начали слетаться почти сразу после того, как Солнце покинул его. Сперва по одной или по две, потом — небольшими стайками. Вспыхивая на солнце, они подлетали и опускались на его ноги, и на бока, и на волосы, постепенно покрывая каждый доступный им участок тела, кроме лица, радужным трепещущим покровом. Джеймс позволял им, потому что это было красиво, красивее, чем его облезлая шкура и грязная пересохшая кожа, и еще потому, что им, наверное, для чего-то это было нужно. Когда под невесомыми тельцами скрылась рука, Джеймс перестал пить, самонадеянно веря, что воду, наверное, не отберут и, может, даже дадут еще, а бабочки… бабочки…

— Он сдох все-таки? — услышал Джеймс сквозь свой поверхностный полусон.

— Нет! С чего ты взял?

— Он весь в этих насекомых.

— Это же бабочки, а не мухи.

— К твоему сведению, птичка, продукты разложения привлекают бабочек не хуже, чем цветы.

— Ну спасибочки, Тони. Как бы я жил без этой ценной информации, ума не приложу.

— Всегда пожалуйста, птичка, обращайся. Эй, Кэп, Флаттершай нужна ванна, а то на него уже мухи слетаются, как на… лошадь. О, минуточку, он ведь и есть…

— Это бабочки, Тони, бабочки!

— Какая разница?

Спать уже не получалось. Глубоко вздохнув, Джеймс дернул шкурой и открыл глаза: на секунду все поле зрения заняла шелестящая завеса, искрящаяся, как сплошной ливень из драгоценных камней, а потом бабочки улетели.

— Фу, — Тони опустил руку, которой прикрывал лицо. — Пакость.

Доктор, Брюс, взял Джеймса за запястье, считая пульс, затем вытащил иголки, убрал трубки и заклеил места уколов лейкопластырем. Здесь, на открытом пространстве, его зеленоватая тень выцвела и, существуя сейчас лишь намеком, выглядела не такой устрашающей. Подобрав бутылку, Джеймс запрокинул голову, допивая остатки лимонада, а когда опустил ее, перед ним стоял Солнце. Он улыбнулся и сказал:

— Ну что, Баки? Идем купаться?

Сперва из длинного автотрейлера появился большой кованый сундук, который Солнце легко, как перышко, вынес на плече. Джеймс стоял чуть поодаль, изо всех сил стараясь шататься не слишком сильно, и осторожно разглядывал отражения в серебристом боку трейлера, таком начищенном, что в зеркальной глубине шелестели листья и плыли облака. Его собственное отражение однако же капризничало: вытягивалось, темнело и расплывалось, а потом и вовсе куда-то исчезло — и тогда Джеймс, смирившись, принялся изучать отражение девушки с длинными алыми волосами, словно бы жившими собственной жизнью. Ее звали Ванда (Солнце) и Ведьма (Тони), и она была такая юная и яркая, что Джеймсу с его болью, грязью и шрамами совестно было даже к ней приближаться. Рядом с Наташей (Солнце) — Вдовой (Тони) — было легче: две пары хищно вздрагивающих лап на ее боках и хелицеры на миловидном лице пробуждали в нем не страх и не отвращение, а почти родственную приязнь, проявлять которую Джеймс пока стеснялся.

Похоже, сейчас перед сундуком собралась вся труппа, за исключением Брюса и — к облегчению Джеймса — Тени.

— Щетки, — бормотал Солнце, — скребницы, мочалки, мыло, масло, крем, шампунь, ножницы… Машинки для стрижки…

Последняя фраза прозвучала слегка озадаченно.

— Машинки для стрижки? — эхом откликнулся Сэм. — Все так запущено?

— Я не знаю, — ответил Солнце. — Но раз они здесь есть, то, наверное, пригодятся.

Джеймс снова заглянул в отливающий ртутью трейлерный бок, пытаясь вообразить себя с бритой головой, однако отражение все еще не желало почтить его своим присутствием.

— Баки? — позвал Солнце.

— Я иду, — ответил он.

Идея купания была ему приятна и стала бы еще приятнее, если бы дорога до озера не отняла все и без того невеликие силы. На последней трети пути Солнце передал спутницам извлеченную из сундука амуницию и уже привычно подпирал его плечом.

Тропа, бугристая от пронизывающих почву корней, пестрая от играющего в листве солнца, привела их к прохладному травянистому берегу, и там Солнце завел его по колено в невероятно теплую прозрачно-коричневатую воду и сказал:

— Ложись и отдыхай. Мы сами все сделаем.

Потом он стянул рубашку и, смяв ее комом, бросил в сторону берега, и начал расстегивать джинсовые шорты, и Джеймс едва не проклял свои вновь слипающиеся от усталости глаза. На внутренней стороне век, в полумраке подступающего беспамятства, запечатлелись лишь отголоски пламени.

Тьма не поглотила его целиком: Джеймс слышал голоса, и перекладывал, подчиняясь им, конечности, и практически сам, только с небольшой помощью Солнца, переворачивался. Он чувствовал, как его чистили, скребли, намыливали, ополаскивали, расчесывали и вычесывали — это бывало немного больно, однако по большей части восхитительно. Спустя некоторое время он, толком не приходя в себя, по просьбе Солнца встал и сделал несколько шагов туда, куда вели, и снова лег, растянувшись на боку, уже на сухое. Прислушиваясь, он различал плеск воды, смех Солнца и веселый визг Ванды, и представлял радугу, вспыхивающую в поднятых ими брызгах.

Ласковый ветер легонько тянул его за подсыхающие волосы, тепло было подставленному небу боку, а чуть позже тепло сделалось и спине, и от этого живительного тепла Джеймс, наконец, уснул по-настоящему.

— Так-так-так, — голос Тони безжалостно вторгся в сновидения Джеймса, туманные, но приятные, разгоняя их, будто стаю птиц. — Мы, значит, ждем, гадаем, какой аллигатор ими пообедал, а они тут дрыхнут.

Верхнюю спину, слегка взмокшую от тесного контакта с чужой кожей, обдало воздухом, тяжесть большой руки, обнимающей его бок чуть пониже обтянутой чехлом культи, тоже исчезла, и Джеймс огорченно вздохнул.

— Нам с Броком не удалось поспать этой ночью, — мирно пояснил Солнце, судя по шороху одежды, одеваясь.

— И ты решил поспать с Флаттершай, — ехидно сказал Тони. — Череп-и-кости будет в восторге.

— А ты не завидуй, — вмешалась Ванда. — Джеймс классный. Большой и теплый, как диван.

— Вот диван из него Череп-и-кости и сделает, — согласился Тони. — Когтеточку для своих котов. Короче, будите этот свой диван и марш назад, репетиция на носу. Я-то свой номер хоть не просыпаясь отработаю.

— Судя по качеству, ты его не просыпаясь и отрабатываешь.

Голос Ванды начал звучать обиженно, и Джеймс решил, что действительно пора открывать глаза. Правда, сразу подняться ему не удалось, поскольку Наташа, ничуть не встревоженная поднявшимся шумом, продолжала не то спать, не то притворяться спящей, нежно обнимая обеими руками и двумя парами лап его левую заднюю ногу. Грозные хелицеры при этом оказались где-то в районе голени, и двигать ногой Джеймс опасался.

— Наташа, вставай, прогон, — позвал Солнце, слегка встрепанный после сна, и та мгновенно перетекла в вертикальное положение, свежая и элегантная, будто бы и не спала.

Всю обратную дорогу Солнце шел рядом, но его поддержка не понадобилась: несколько часов сна на берегу, в окружении неравнодушных людей, подействовали на Джеймса волшебным образом, словно бы эти люди через свое касание, через свои объятия, поделились с ним жизненной энергией, которой ему так не хватало. Он шагал легко, и даже вид Тени, сидящего на ступенях трейлера, не омрачил эту легкость.

— Они спали, — доложил Тони, сорвал травинку и сунул в рот, скучающе что-то насвистывая.

Тень молча встал, в руках его был хлыст. При виде черной узкой, прихотливо завитой полосы Джеймс замер, напрягся и покосился краем глаза на Солнце: тот стоял в расслабленной позе, но безоблачный синий взгляд его таил странную непривычную сосредоточенность. Тень шагнул вперед, и еще раз, и еще. И пока он двигался вокруг этими мягкими стелящимися шагами, неторопливо, но неотвратимо сужая кольцо, Джеймс, едва дыша, с трудом одолевая невыносимое желание шарахнуться прочь от подкрадывающегося хищника, смотрел под ноги, следя за взбирающейся на травинку божьей коровкой. Ватная тишина, повисшая над опушкой, болезненно пульсировала в ушах.

— Он, — хрипло сказал Тень, подобравшись почти вплотную, — он похож на меховой коврик моей бабули. Такой же лохматый и траченный молью.

Тони громко прыснул и зааплодировал, и тяжелая тишина рассыпалась на десятки звуков: стрекот и шуршание насекомых, птичье пение, песню ветра в траве, хихиканье Ванды и кашель Сэма. Тень же, остановившись, картинно развел руки, не преминув словно бы случайно задеть бок Джеймса краем ременной рукояти.

— У нас все зрители разбегутся, — поддакнул Тони. — Те, что еще не разбежались от тебя и Вдовы.

Эта шутка, балансирующая на грани, заставила Джеймса снова сжаться: Тень все еще стоял слишком близко, и черная змея, ласково обвившая его пальцы, жаждала крови. Но — обошлось.

— Похоже, машинки для стрижки были там неспроста, — заметил Сэм. — Джеймс, ты как, не против?

— Я Баки, — машинально откликнулся Джеймс и, пользуясь тем, что Тень снова скрылся в трейлере, без опаски повернул голову, окидывая себя как бы посторонним взглядом.

Пожалуй, Тень был прав, как и Тони: шерсть на спине и боках, пусть и чистая, выглядела тусклой, лежала неряшливыми космами, и длинные торчащие клочья перемежались зияющими проплешинами.

— И это вы его уже вычесали? Кажись, Флаттершай маленько запоздал с весенней линькой, — сказал Тони.

Успевший как-то незаметно приблизиться, он потянул за свисающий с правого нижнего плеча клочок шерсти, и Джеймс в ответ как бы нечаянно опустил ногу на его блестящую туфлю, хотя то обстоятельство, что Тони и бровью не повел, несколько подпортило удовольствие от проделанного.

Репетиция, на которую всех позвали, наверное, отменилась, потому что Тень так и не появился из серебристого трейлера, и все, кроме Солнца и Сэма, разбрелись по своим делам, исчезнув из виду. Один лишь Тони вскоре вернулся на опушку с огромным ало-золотым полотенцем, переброшенным через плечо, и в сопровождении небольшого блестящего робота, очертаниями слегка напоминающего настольную лампу, но на колесах. Робот тарахтел и, застревая в особенно высоких пучках травы, забавно тянул «шею».

— Это Дубина, — объяснил Солнце. — Один из дрессированных роботов Тони.

— Они разумные? — спросил Джеймс.

— Достаточно, чтобы понимать команды, — сказал Солнце уклончиво.

Тони тем временем взмахнул полотенцем, чтобы расстелить его на траве, и взметнувшаяся тень накрыла маленького робота, от чего бедняга, громко, почти визгливо затарахтев, ткнулся «головой» в поросль широких треугольных листьев.

— Его однажды чуть не унес орлан, — поделился Сэм. — С тех пор он боится теней.

Джеймс посмотрел на притихшего робота с сочувствием, потому что не понаслышке знал, что такое опасаться теней, вернее, одной конкретной Тени.

— Дубина, ко мне! — приказал Тони, и больше Джеймс не обращал на них внимания.

Солнце долго и щекотно водил куском мела по его нижним бокам, погружал пальцы под шерсть, ощупывая кожу. Он попросил не смотреть — с золотистыми искорками смеха в своих небесных глазах — и Джеймс, отсекая саму возможность не подчиниться, жмурился, терпеливо снося легкое головокружение. И так же, с закрытыми глазами, опустился на траву, сложив ноги под непривычно обнаженный нижний живот — когда устал стоять, и Солнце сказал, что им остались только бока, поэтому можно. Теплые солнечные лучи и тихое жужжание машинок навевали на него дрему.

— Баки, проснись, — сказал Солнце в какой-то момент, и Джеймс открыл глаза, и повернул голову, и увидел Ванду с Наташей, и большое зеркало в их руках, и… крыло.

Основанием своим оно лежало на нижнем плече, стелилось через весь нижний бок, а последнее, длинное перо лишь немного не доходило до ягодицы. Темная шерсть, создающая этот великолепный рисунок, резко выделялась на фоне коротенькой, почти золотистой щетины, оставшейся всюду, кроме ног, которые не выбрили, а лишь слегка подстригли.

— На втором боку такое же, — сказал Сэм, забавляясь его благоговению.

Крылья были прекрасны. Сама стрижка безжалостно обнажила все шрамы (хоть и видно было, что Солнце старался, где мог, оставить хотя бы частично прикрытыми самые заметные из них), подчеркнула его ужасную худобу и выпирающие кости, но крылья… Крылья были прекрасны.

— Красим патлы в розовый! — постановил Тони, по-турецки сев на своем полотенце. — В желтый не надо, он и так, оказывается, желтый.

Солнце обмахивал Джеймса щеткой, сметая невидимые шерстинки — прикосновения, все, даже ветра и угасающих солнечных лучей, чувствовались теперь острее и ярче.

— Кэп, а ты знаешь толк в извращениях! — продолжал Тони. — Флаттершай напоминает мне одну милую мулаточку из прошлой жизни. У нее не было крыльев, зато чулки, да, чулки славно на ней смотрелись. Чулки — и ничего лишнего.

Он окинул Джеймса критическим взглядом и добавил:

— Правда, мяса на костях у нее определенно было побольше.

— Ты ее съел? — спросил Джеймс — он не мог решить, краснеть ему или все же не стоит, и тянул время.

— В некотором смысле, — отозвался Тони с широкой улыбкой. — Но ей понравилось. Солнце заходит, Кэп. Скоро стемнеет, пора готовиться.

И он пошел к трейлеру, а маленький робот, взволнованно тарахтя, тащил за ним полотенце.

— Волосы и хвост мы тоже немного укоротили, — сказал Сэм, — ну, на тот случай, если ты не заметил. Ванда с Наташей могут тебе что-нибудь заплести.

Джеймс поискал глазами Ванду, он не видел, как она пришла: та сидела на траве, с задумчивым видом сгребая в кучку состриженные клочья шерсти и волос, но подняла лицо, ощутив его взгляд.

— Надо их собрать, — объяснила она. — Иначе птицы унесут их в гнезда, и тогда у тебя будет болеть голова. Так говорила моя прабабушка.

Джеймс представил маленькие яички — розоватые, белые, крапчатые — с хрупкой скорлупой и огоньком будущей жизни внутри, и смешных горластых птенцов, копошащихся на мягкой шерстяной подстилке. Что до головной боли, вряд ли она будет слишком сильной, он потерпит.

— Я бы хотел этого, — сказал он несмело. — Чтобы птицы их унесли.

Но Сэм возразил, что птицам гнездоваться поздновато, ведь лето на исходе, и Джеймс было сник, однако Сэм добавил, что грызунам — всяким мышам и белкам — тоже нужны теплые гнезда на зиму, и все, согласившись с этим, принялись подбирать обрезки меха, а затем Солнце отнес их в лес.

Ванда же с Наташей, которая появилась из трейлера с охапкой пакетиков и шкатулок, в четыре (восемь?) руки заплели Джеймсу хвост французским плетением и невероятно быстро соорудили целую копну тоненьких косичек на голове, тихо споря о цвете бусин, нитей и лент.

— Я думал, ты не можешь говорить, — признался Джеймс Наташе, виновато, но с облегчением.

— Я могу, — сказала она.

И он ответил:

— Я рад.

Когда последняя лента заняла свое место, предзакатное небо вдруг дрогнуло и пролилось на них оранжевым золотом, и Ванда с Наташей со смехом вскочили и бросились к трейлеру, и бусины из опрокинутого стакана брызнули в траву, смешиваясь с крупными теплыми каплями, в каждой из которых угасали крохотные искры.

— Под крышу? — спросил Солнце.

Джеймс покачал головой и отвернулся, потому что в глазах — безо всякой очевидной причины — снова щипало, и по щекам стекала не только дождевая вода.

Тогда Солнце принес красный зонт и сидел рядом, пока золото (и слезы) не иссякло.

На ужин Джеймсу досталась миска сладкой каши, слабый чай и немного арахисового масла на подсушенном хлебе. Очень медленно, привыкая к отсутствию руки и смакуя каждый кусочек, он съел свою порцию под знакомым уже деревом, где Солнце устроил для него подстилку из тускло-зеленого брезента и поставил поскрипывающий дощатый ящик в качестве стола.

Небо, излившись золотом, подернулось сине-фиолетовой бархатной темнотой. В траве загорелись круглые оранжевые светильники, маленькие полные луны, над которыми танцевали насекомые — Джеймс не видел, кто и когда их там разложил.

— Брок даст тебе работу на время представления, — сказал Солнце. — Я не знаю, какую именно.

Джеймс кивнул: Тень заплатил за него Мастеру, должно быть, не слишком много, но все же это были деньги, и казалось справедливым, что их следует отработать. Он только надеялся, что работа, какая бы она ни была, не потребует от него активных движений.

Вокруг переливалась тишина, опушка пустовала, пустовала и черная стрела дороги поодаль, и Джеймс вспомнил, что за все время, что он пробыл здесь, оттуда не донеслось ни гудков, ни шороха шин об асфальт.

— Я думал, — сказал он, — что в цирковом представлении главное — зрители.

— Ну, — отозвался Солнце с быстрой улыбкой, — всегда есть вероятность, что кто-то забредет на огонек. Я вот однажды забрел.

Сказав это, он поднял ящик, балансируя стоявшей на нем пустой посудой, и унес, но спустя минуту вернулся — с мягкой синей толстовкой и пледом цвета молочного янтаря.

— Ночи становятся прохладными, а ты теперь без шерсти, — Солнце застегнул на Джеймсе молнию, рассеянно поправил капюшон, провел ладонью по пустому рукаву. — Еще и промок. Я поделюсь с тобой одеждой и попрошу Ванду сшить тебе попону, хорошо? Она замечательно шьет. А пока сделаем так…

Он набросил плед Джеймсу на нижнюю спину — тот лег теплой душноватой тяжестью, как снежное покрывало, согревающее землю зимой — и завязал концы на поясе, и скользнул горячими пальцами за узел, мазнув по месту, где гладкая кожа переходила в шероховатую шкуру, меняя чувствительность. И хотя Солнце уже много раз касался Джеймса во время стрижки — много и везде — у того все равно на мгновение перехватило дух.

— Туго? — спросил Солнце. — Ты вздрогнул.

— Нет, — отозвался Джеймс. — Немного щекотно.

Солнце снова пригладил на нем толстовку, которая висела мешком на его исхудавшем теле, и сказал:

— Скоро Брок поставит купол, и мы уйдем. Если тебе что-то понадобится, позови Брюса, он будет в трейлере и услышит.

— Он не выступает? — спросил Джеймс.

Солнце, улыбнувшись, покачал головой:

— Халка трудно убедить выйти на арену. Еще труднее — заставить ее покинуть. Вот твоя вода, Баки. Увидимся после представления.

Смотреть, как уходит Солнце, было тяжело, и с каждым разом становилось все тяжелее, зрелище это пробуждало в нем чувство сродни тому, которое он испытал, узнав, что должен потерять руку. И Джеймс занялся очередной бутылью с молнией на этикетке, чтобы не видеть, как Солнце оставляет его.

Купол был — тьма, Тень — резкий черный силуэт с оранжевым огоньком сигареты — ходил по кругу, и темнота собиралась у его ног: лилась, звездная, сверху, поднималась от земли, выползала из шуршащего и вздыхающего ночного леса. На опушке рос, стремясь ввысь, шатер — не кромешно черный, но цвета всех многообразных оттенков летней ночи — а вокруг становилось светлее, и в этом прохладно-серебристом _отсутствии темноты_ Джеймс различал даже мелкий шрифт на этикетке своего (апельсинового на сей раз) лимонада. Круглые луны-светильники гасли за ненадобностью.

— Для тебя есть работа. — Тень подошел к Джеймсу, когда шатер был готов, клочки тьмы, маленькие, похожие на хлопья сажи, ползали по его плечам. — Держи. Держи крепко.

— Я должен их продавать?

У Джеймса хватило смелости на вопрос, но на взгляд ее уже не хватало, и он смотрел на собственную руку, на кулак, сжимающий связку воздушных шаров, на черную дымку, невесомо обволакивающую худые пальцы.

Однако ответа не было, и Тени уже не было, и даже дымка бесследно растворилась, стоило Джеймсу отвести от нее глаза, и не у кого было спросить, кому продавать, и за сколько, и куда складывать деньги… Джеймс посмотрел вверх: разноцветные шары покачивались, не тревожа веток, высоко над его головой.

Затем до ушей его донеслась музыка, бравурная веселая цирковая музыка, от звуков которой перед глазами вставали яркие лампочки, и смех, и клоуны с разрисованными лицами, и горячие хот-доги, и попкорн с маслом, и льдисто-сладкие шарики мороженого в вафельном стаканчике — идиллические образы, скорее порождение фантазии, нежели память. Повернув голову на звук, Джеймс разглядел Тень: тот приподнял угол полотна, и из этой прорехи сияли огни и играла музыка, и там, один за другим, растворяясь в свете, исчезали Ванда, Наташа, Тони, Сэм… Солнце шел последним, он задержался на секунду перед неровным треугольником света, и Джеймс, замерев вместе с ним, надеялся, что он, быть может, обернется. Но Тень положил руку ему на спину, очень уверенно и очень низко, и оба ушли в золотые огни, и на месте прорехи снова воцарилась темнота.

Клоуны, хот-доги, попкорн — все пропало вместе с музыкой, и Джеймс остался наедине с ветром, шепчущим в кроне его дерева.

— Шарики, — выговорил он на пробу. — Отличные воздушные шарики. Покупайте шарики. Недорого. Замечательные шарики. Для детей и взрослых…

Он закашлялся, потому что, кажется, произнес сейчас больше слов, чем за все время, которое себя помнил. Но никто ему не ответил, и тогда Джеймс прикрыл глаза, вызывая в памяти музыку, и свет, и запах, а когда это получилось, сосредоточился еще больше и увидел людей — смеющихся детей в пестрых одежках, детей, которые грызли леденцы и облизывали мороженое, детей, которым так нравились замечательные разноцветные воздушные шарики.

— Покупайте шарики, — сказал он, обращаясь к этим детям и их невидимым призрачным родителям. — Чудесные шарики. Самые лучшие шарики в стране.

И в тот самый миг, когда маленькая светловолосая девочка с розовыми бантами в волосах улыбнулась ему и просительно потянула за рукав свою… своего… взрослого, серебристые нити в руке Джеймса вдруг дрогнули, отвлекая, и вокруг снова оказалась сероватая не-тьма, тихая и пустая. Только шарики рвались вверх, уже ощутимо, сильно, и Джеймс озадаченно запрокинул голову. Там, среди ветвей, бились в своем серебристом нитяном плену птицы — желтые, красные, зеленые — беззвучно хлопали полупрозрачными крыльями, обратив клювики в небо, к свободе, которую он, Джеймс, им не позволял. И тогда он, ни секунды не думая, не сомневаясь, разжал пальцы, и прошептал: «Простите», и смотрел, как они улетают. Лишь одна, маленькая, фиолетовая, осталась на верхней ветке, прихорашиваясь и чистя перышки — Джеймс наблюдал за ней, пока не заныла шея, а потом отпил лимонада из бутылки и задремал.

— Он опять лежит и не двигается. И опять весь в каких-то мухах. Почему он снова в мухах? Кэп же его вроде бы мыл.

— Это светлячки, Тони. Светлячки, а не мухи. Только не говори, что светлячки тоже питаются продуктами разложения.

— Не питаются. Взрослые светляки вообще ничем не питаются, у них редуцирован ротовой аппарат.

— Неплохие познания для человека, который только что делал вид, будто не способен отличить светлячка от мухи.

— Спасибо за комплимент, птичка. А где шарики? Он что, все продал?

Шарики! Страх и вина прошли по телу обжигающей ледяной волной: он не только не отработал часть потраченных на него денег, а, напротив, увеличил сумму. Но ведь птицы… Заставив себя открыть глаза, Джеймс выпрямил спину навстречу густой темноте, разбавленной свечением оранжевых лун. Светляки медленно расползались, мерцающим градом осыпаясь с его плеч и волос, превращая траву вокруг в поблескивающий искристый ковер.

Когда зрение приспособилось к ночному мраку, Джеймс поднял голову: перед ним стоял — черное на черном — поигрывая хлыстом, Тень.

Наверное, стоило извиниться, пообещать, что такое не повторится, но горло снова предало его, и голос пропал, и он смог кое-как, шепотом, выдавить лишь несколько сбивчивых слов о птицах и о свободе. Все трое, стоящие перед ним, разом, как один, посмотрели вверх, и Джеймс, повинуясь общему порыву, тоже вскинул голову: на верхней ветке, едва заметный в темноте, бился на фоне звездного неба маленький шарик.

— М-да, — сказал Тони после недолгой тишины. — А я думал, мы поручим ему продавать сладкую вату. Но ведь он, чего доброго, решит, что это разноцветные хомячки, томящиеся в неволе, и будет ползать по округе, запихивая вату во все щели и норки.

— Мы не продаем сладкую вату, — возразил Сэм. — У нас и автомата нет.

— Просто никто не хочет возиться, — заспорил Тони.

А Тень прошелестел:

— Уилсон, достань его.

— Так точно, — откликнулся тот, и Джеймс, пусть и съежившийся под взглядом Тени, невольно ощутил любопытство и благоговение при мысли, что сейчас увидит настоящий полет.

Величественная картина огромных развернутых серебряных крыльев запечатлелась у него в мозгу, а потом сильный порыв ветра ударил в лицо, и Джеймс невольно зажмурился. А когда открыл глаза, то успел заметить стремительно исчезающие очертания шарика, уносящегося в небо.

— Прости, босс, — крикнул Сэм сверху, — рука соскользнула. А выше не могу, сам понимаешь.

— Возвращайся, — каркнул Тень, хлыст в его руке подрагивал, как хвост большой рассерженной кошки.

Сэм спустился, и Джеймс, с трудом отведя глаза от хлыста, все же заметил, как Сэм ему подмигнул, и тугой ком, собравшийся внутри, чуть разжался от теплого чувства благодарности, освободив горло.

— Я… Я прошу прощения, — сказал он с усилием. — В следующий раз я постараюсь… постараюсь…

— Постараешься что? — произнес Тень голосом, напоминающим хриплое мурлыканье, и приподнял губу в кривой ухмылке, и вздрогнул, когда за его спиной — из звездного сияния, из мерцания светляков, из блеска оранжевых светильников — соткался Солнце, и на руку, сжимавшую хлыст, легли длинные пальцы.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Солнце, уложив подбородок на обтянутое черным плечо.

Тень не ответил, зато ответил Тони — со скукой и широким зевком:

— Ничего особенного, Кэп. Просто избиение младенцев, точнее, жеребят. Флаттершай уснул на посту и проворонил полсотни баксов. Чего и нам всем желаю, в смысле, не ворон считать, как некоторые, а отправляться на боковую. Ты идешь, птичка? Мамочка и папочка разберутся с непутевым сыночком и без нас.

Тонкая черная змея с шипящим свистом бросилась ему в лицо — и бессильно опала, а звук удара вновь походил на столкновение с чем-то металлическим.

— Упс, папочка сердится, — сказал Тони театральным шепотом. — Или мамочка.

Он поймал взгляд Джеймса и пояснил доверительно:

— На самом деле я уверен, что они меняются. Спокойной ночи, Флаттершай, хорошей трепки и добрых снов. Кроссбоунс, Кэп, мое почтение.

Прихватив Сэма за крыло, Тони повлек его за собой, и вскоре отголоски их перебранки совсем стихли. Но трепки, предсказанной Тони, так и не случилось, потому что Тень, с нежданной осторожностью высвободив плечо, тоже ушел, и Солнце проводил его задумчивым взглядом.

— Там были птицы, — проговорил Джеймс тихо и отчаянно. — Они хотели… Им нужно было на свободу. Я отработаю деньги, но птицы…

— Я принес мороженое, — сказал Солнце. — Тебя не тошнило после еды?

Джеймс, умолкнув на полуфразе, покачал головой.

— Тогда, наверное, немного можно. Я сяду?

Места было достаточно, но Джеймс все равно торопливо сдвинулся, и Солнце опустился на освободившийся кусок брезента, слегка привалившись спиной к нижнему животу Джеймса, прикрытому сейчас пледом.

— Тебе не тяжело? Не холодно?

Джеймсу было только стыдно, но Солнце этого не спрашивал, поэтому он снова покачал головой, и тогда из белой полотняной салфетки появился вафельный рожок с подтаявшим шариком мороженого, сладко пахнущим ванилью, и они съели его, откусывая по очереди.

— Тони не было больно, — сказал Солнце, разглаживая салфетку на колене, она была практически чистая, лишь с крохотным пятном в самом углу. — Иначе Брок бы его не ударил.

Должно быть, лицо Джеймса стало недоверчивым, потому что Солнце опустил голову, пряча улыбку.

— Ладно, ладно, может, и ударил бы. Но уж точно не по лицу. А Тони… У меня самого порой кулаки чешутся, однако это совершенно бесполезно. Да ты ведь и сам пробовал.

Джеймс кивнул, соглашаясь, а еще подумал, что Тони, пусть и часто говорил очень неприятные и даже жестокие вещи, почему-то не чувствовался _плохим_ , он вообще никак не чувствовался, и все сказанное им проскальзывало по сознанию подобно тому, как дождевые капли скатываются по стеклу, в то время как один лишь взгляд Солнца или брошенное Тенью слово оставляли в душе глубокие следы, вытравленные с той же неизбежностью, что и клеймо на его теле.

— Тони не плохой, — сказал Солнце, будто прислушавшись к его раздумьям. — Ему просто не хватает сердца.

— Сердца? — повторил Джеймс с удивлением. — Что случилось с его сердцем?

Солнце немного помолчал, быть может, размышляя, стоит ли рассказывать историю чужаку, или, возможно, выбирая, что именно стоит рассказывать, или же просто собираясь с мыслями — Джеймс не знал точно да и не мог знать — а потом пояснил:

— В прошлой жизни Тони был очень богатым и очень знаменитым, и занимался кое-чем… не слишком хорошим. То есть, он никого не убивал — я имею в виду, своими руками — да и вообще едва ли сталкивался с прямыми последствиями своего дела. Но однажды все-таки столкнулся. И тогда… Знаешь, со стороны он казался непробиваемым, а на самом деле был очень уязвим, и сердце у него было хрупкое.

— Оно не выдержало? — спросил Джеймс.

— Да. И Тони заменил его на механическое, собственного изобретения — прочное, долговечное, блестящее. А заодно укрепил все свое тело, чтобы больше никто никогда не смог его ранить.

— Это… полезно, — признал Джеймс после короткого молчания, когда сделалось ясно, что Солнце не намерен говорить дальше. — Но грустно.

— Да, — согласился Солнце. — Грустно. С ним можно уживаться, надо только пропускать многое мимо ушей.

— А Бро… Брок? — Джеймс сбился, потому что это незамысловатое имя не могло принадлежать Тени, не имело с ним ничего общего, и осыпалось серой пылью, едва слетев с языка.

— Брок, — повторил Солнце слегка нараспев. — Что именно ты хочешь о нем знать?

Знать? Но тьму — не знают, не хотят знать, ее сторонятся и опасаются, ее терпят и пережидают, и лишь изредка — любят, она — константа, незыблемая противоположность света и неизбежное зло, глубокая тайна, древний неизбывный инстинкт. Что Джеймс мог спросить?

— Если тебе интересны его шрамы, — сказал Солнце, видя его замешательство, — то я об этом ничего не знаю. Более того, он и сам об этом ничего не знает.

Но Джеймсу не были интересны шрамы, для Тени — на Тени — они выглядели так же естественно, как крылья за спиной Сэма или черные лапы на боках Наташи. Дело крылось совсем в ином, но в чем? «Я боюсь, — мог бы сказать он. — Как он на меня смотрит. Как он со мной говорит. Как он стоит рядом. Помоги мне перестать бояться». Но даже в мыслях это звучало как-то беспомощно и, пожалуй, нелепо, поэтому Джеймс продолжал молчать.

— Ты дрожишь, — сказал Солнце. — Наверное, нам не стоило есть это мороженое.

— Стоило! — возразил Джеймс с такой горячностью, что Солнце рассмеялся, а отсмеявшись, спросил:

— Помнишь, как ты сшиб Брока на пол? В фургоне?

Джеймс помнил, но случившееся уже подернулось пеленой, отодвинулось в туман, и он удивлялся, как осмелился на такое, и не уверен был, что сможет когда-либо подобное повторить.

— Да, — сказал он неуверенно.

— Брюс осмотрел его потом, позже. Гематома на половину бока и, вероятно, трещины одного-двух ребер.

Вина снова накатила волной — на сей раз горячей — и Джеймс пробормотал:

— Мне жаль. Я должен извиниться…

— Только если хочешь еще больше его разозлить, — заверил Солнце. — Я говорю это к тому, что физически ты сильнее него, даже теперь, когда ты немного… не в форме. И я сильнее него. Тони — если не сильнее, то уж точно тверже. Ванда и Наташа легко бы справились с ним, если бы захотели, пусть они и слабее. Насчет Сэма я так не уверен, но крылья дают ему определенные преимущества. А Брюс, вернее, Халк, и вовсе сильнее нас всех, вместе взятых.

Джеймс кивнул, глядя в сторону. Если бы все было так просто…

— Не то, да? — догадался Солнце.

Джеймс вздохнул. Огорчать его не хотелось, Солнце и без того был удивительно чуток для человека, который одним своим видом, одним существованием заставлял тьму обращаться в нечто почти ручное, почти свое, почти безопасное — для себя и совсем немножко для тех, кто оказывался рядом.

Джеймс молчал, и Солнце молчал тоже, только положил руку ему на ногу, высовывающуюся из-под пледа, слегка сжал пальцы на шерсти, и Джеймс был благодарен, что Солнце не пытается больше отговаривать его, убеждать, что Тень ничего ему не сделает, заверять, что бояться нечего. Солнце понимал его, и этого пока было достаточно.

— Мы отправляемся на рассвете, — сказал Солнце чуть погодя. — И едем до заката. Даем одно представление и снова ждем рассвета. И опять едем — до следующего заката.

— Мы никуда не ехали сегодня днем, — проговорил Джеймс, и Солнце улыбнулся.

— Мне нравится, как ты говоришь «мы». Сегодня у нас появился ты, это стоило того, чтобы сделать исключение, я точно знаю. Смотри-ка, они возвращаются.

В темной траве вспыхивали зеленоватые огоньки, россыпью. А потом в кроне дерева запел ветер, и Джеймс вскинул голову и долго, очень долго смотрел, как там, в прохладной высоте, небесный бархат роняет дрожащие золотые искры.

— Баки, — позвал Солнце негромко.

Джеймс повернул голову, чувствуя, как ноет от долгой неподвижности шея, ее хотелось потереть, размять, но его рука, единственная оставшаяся рука, уже до локтя покрылась мерцающими живыми каплями.

— Шея, — сказал он Солнцу, зачем-то улыбаясь, и длинно выдохнул, когда на загривке под косичками и капюшоном вспыхнуло, растекаясь, тепло.

Солнце теперь стоял на коленях, развернувшись к нему всем телом, большой и такой светлый, и правая рука его поднялась чуть выше, на затылок, а пальцы левой продолжали теребить край белой салфетки.

— Баки, — повторил Солнце очень серьезно. — Можно я…

— Да, — ответил Джеймс, вновь охваченный чувством легкости и странной эйфорией, будто чудесные пузырьки, давно исчезнувшие в небе, вернулись к нему вместе с падающими звездами. — Можно.

— Ты не спросил, что именно можно, — заметил Солнце с той же серьезностью.

— Все, — сказал Джеймс, удивленный, что Солнце еще не понял, не осознал того, что сам он ощутил при первых звуках голоса, полного меда и сосновой смолы. — Тебе можно все.

Горячие пальцы на затылке Джеймса дрогнули, зарываясь в заплетенные волосы. А затем Солнце поднес салфетку к его лицу, и Джеймс, думая, что вокруг рта остались потеки мороженого, приподнял подбородок, и гладкая плотная ткань салфетки легла ему на губы, но даже сквозь ткань прикосновение обожгло, словно рот его все еще холодило ванильным льдом.

— Горячо, — выговорил он, когда все кончилось — слишком быстро — и салфетка исчезла. — Мало. Почему… так?

Крепкие пальцы продолжали удерживать его голову слегка запрокинутой, но этот контакт — в отличие от хватки Тени — совсем не хотелось прерывать.

— Половина вопроса — половина ответа, — ответил Солнце, и отпустил его волосы, и быстро и аккуратно, словно извиняясь, помассировал ему шею. — Идем. Я покажу, где ты будешь спать.

*

Кровь была всюду, и Джеймс тонул в ней — так медленно, что почти привык, и, может быть, поэтому начал сопротивляться лишь тогда, когда красное, подернувшееся пленкой, сомкнулось над головой, и хлынуло в рот и нос, и стало нечем дышать, а он все бился, отчаянно и безуспешно, и щупальца, оплетя ноги, тянули его в черную глубину. В бедро словно ввинчивали раскаленный шуруп.

— Баки, проснись.

— Это судороги? Он как будто захлебывается.

— Чем?

— Э-э-э, молниеносный отек легких? У нас все-таки будет чучело?

— Тони, будь добр, выйди. Здесь и без тебя тесно.

— Я не виноват, что Флаттершай так грохочет, что любой полтергейст обзавидуется. В таком шуме невозможно спать.

— Можно подумать, ты спал.

— Ты же знаешь, птичка, сон для слабаков, но я исключительно из принципа…

— Баки, просыпайся.

— Кто-нибудь увлекается таксидермией?

— Старк, заткнись и позови Беннера.

— Я-то позову, но если в него заедут копытом, то припадочная лошадь станет самой меньшей из наших проблем.

— Я сказал тебе закрыть рот! Роджерс и Максимофф остаются, остальные на выход! Живо!

— Как скажешь, папочка.

— Баки, ты в трейлере, ты не тонешь. Проснись.

Джеймс погружался все глубже, и щупальца все туже стискивали тело, новые и новые, они кишели и ложились внахлест, он задыхался, а вверху еще видно было солнце, совсем слабыми розовыми отблесками. Солнце. Стив.

— Я здесь, Баки. Открой глаза. Дыши.

«Я пытаюсь, — подумал Джеймс. — Я не могу. Вытащи меня отсюда».

— Ванда, я его подержу, попробуй посмотреть.

Мир раздвоился, и одна половина Джеймса тонула, захлебываясь, с передавленными ногами и ребрами, а вторая лежала, подергиваясь, на сухом и твердом, со странной тяжестью на нижних ребрах, и во рту у обоих было солоно и горячо.

— Ванда?

— Ему снится кошмар. Я попытаюсь…

Все было быстро: щупальца обвисли, бессильные, и ушли в глубину, раздосадованные, упустившие добычу, алая кровь же стала алым туманом, и туман сдул ветер. Джеймс открыл глаза.

— Баки?

Воздух был обилен и сладок, пальцы Ванды на висках — нежны, сходящее с ума сердце, услышав ритм сердцебиения Солнца, постепенно успокаивалось, подстраивалось, электрический свет резал отвыкшее зрение, и соломинка щекотала нос. Приподнявшись на неверной руке, Джеймс чихнул и бездумным взглядом уперся в созвездие ярких кричащих пятен на нежной желтизне досок.

— Ты, наверное, прикусил щеку, — сказал Солнце, одна его рука все еще лежала на левой ноге Джеймса, чуть выше колена, просто лежала, не удерживала. — У тебя болит где-нибудь?

— Этот знак… — прошептала Ванда белая, как полотно, и прижала узкую ладонь к губам, и в тот же миг бедро Джеймса снова полыхнуло, словно облитое кипятком.

Продолжая опираться на подрагивающую руку, он с трудом повернулся: алый череп горел, резко выделяясь на фоне короткой золотистой шерсти, и как бы пульсировал, и щупальца его хищно извивались, и хотя они были коротки, Джеймсу снова иллюзорно сдавило грудь.

— Клеймо, о котором ты говорил?

— Да.

Тень протянул руку, и Джеймс снова отвернулся и уставился на темнеющее на досках созвездие, пристально, до слез, прерывисто дыша и вздрагивая от сдерживаемого напряжения, уговаривая себя, что страх его жалок и не имеет под собой никаких оснований. Все существо его молило о сопротивлении или хотя бы бегстве, и ноги подергивались сами собой.

— Только попробуй, — в голосе Тени крылось нечто размытое, бесформенное и оттого пугающее вдвойне. — Заденешь меня хоть немного, и Мастер покажется тебе ангелом небесным.

Металлическое тепло заполняло рот, растекалось на языке, Джеймс пытался сглатывать, но тело, не отошедшее еще от кошмара, противилось, и горло сокращалось — мелко, судорожно, и Джеймс снова начал захлебываться, на сей раз, по-настоящему.

— Сплюнь, — горячие пальцы Солнца коснулись его загривка, холодного, взмокшего. — Ничего страшного, отмоем.

Джеймс повиновался и задышал свободнее, и от облегчения дрожащая рука подкосилась, но Солнце подхватил его, не давая упасть, и приобнял, и Джеймс уткнулся мокрым от испарины лбом ему в плечо, сильное, обнаженное, раскаленное, и расслабился, глядя, как тягучие алые нити ложатся на пол и колено Солнца. Прикосновения Тени были словно крупный песок на сильном ветру.

— Я привел Брюси, — сказал Тони, и Джеймс скосил глаза на двери, за которыми дышала ночь. — Он маленько зеленый, так что погуляет на свежем воздухе, обретет нирвану, или что ему там надо обрести, чтобы не раскидать нас, как кегли, и зайдет. Как тут у вас дела? О, Кэп, да ты вылитая мать Тереза. С самоотверженным лицом посреди лужи слюней и кровищи. Флаттершай, какими еще жидкостями ты с ним делишься?

— Старк, — тяжело сказал Тень.

— Как же так! — голос Тони сделался трагическим. — Флаттершай! Почему Кроссбоунсу можно хватать тебя за задницу, а меня за то же самое — копытом, а?

Он был забавный, и хотя в груди по-прежнему все сжималось, по шкуре волнами пробегала дрожь холода и испуга, и клеймо под пальцами Тени продолжало гореть, Джеймс все равно улыбнулся.

— Он еще и лыбится! — возмутился Тони.

Джеймс вздохнул, собирая соленую слюну за ноющую щеку.

— Почему Капитан? — спросил он у Солнца.

— Не похож, да? — снова вмешался Тони. — Вот и я говорю. Какой же из него капитан? Так, солнечный зайчик на стероидах.

Джеймс прыснул и закашлялся, прибавляя к созвездиям на досках и коже Солнца новые звезды.

— Меня сейчас стошнит, — жизнерадостно сообщил Тони и исчез, закрытый огромной зеленоватой тенью.

Солнце напрягся, пусть и едва заметно — Джеймс почувствовал это лбом и всем телом, безошибочно и безнадежно настроенным на Солнце каждую секунду, когда тот был рядом, и пошевелилась Ванда, забытая, почти невидимая в углу, и даже Тень прекратил ощупывать угасающее клеймо и встал на ноги.

— Брюс, — проговорил Солнце, — необязательно прямо сейчас. Баки приснился кошмар, и он, кажется, сильно прикусил щеку или язык, но это не срочно, мы можем подождать.

Однако Брюс молча ступил внутрь, встрепанный, с криво сидящими на носу очками, и зеленоватая тень его тяжело ворочалась в тесноте, потрескивая досками пола, пробуя на прочность стены и потолок. Джеймс поднял голову, смотрел настороженно.

— Все в порядке, — сказал Брюс — почему-то именно ему. — Могу я попросить всех, кроме пациента, покинуть помещение?

И они ушли без единого возражения: Ванда, выпорхнувшая с облегчением, словно птичка из клетки, и Тень, слившийся с ночной темнотой, едва спустившись с трапа, и Солнце, улыбнувшийся ободряюще и ярко и оставшийся где-то недалеко, потому что Джеймс продолжал чувствовать его приглушенный свет. Это было хорошо, свет поддерживал, не давая Джеймсу ощущать себя совсем уж ничтожным и слабым.

— Втроем здесь не намного просторнее, чем вшестером, верно? — заметил Брюс и приставил к груди Джеймса теплую головку стетоскопа. — Вдохните.

Первые вдохи были рваные и мелкие, а воздух слишком густой, но Джеймс старательно дышал, и вскоре каждый вдох начал приносить странное спокойствие, мягкое и приятно тяжелое, приливающее, окутывающее спокойствие, от которого веки и ноги наполнялись сонной истомой. Брюс попросил его открыть рот, и он повиновался, и почти не заметил, как правую щеку коротко ожгло изнутри, а потом в губы ткнулся прохладный край колпачка или, может, маленького стакана (Джеймс даже не понял, в какой момент глаза его закрылись).

— Прополощите рот и глотайте, — произнес голос, с каждым словом отодвигающийся в туман, и Джеймс подчинился, и мятный вкус цвета молодой листвы, прогретой солнцем, прокатился по горлу, а под боком вдруг оказалась мягкая солома.

— Легкие чистые. Слизистая щеки действительно была повреждена, но уже не кровоточит. Он будет спокоен до утра, и все же я бы рекомендовал прибегать к препаратам только в крайнем случае. Организм сильно истощен.

— Спасибо, Брюс.

Солнце? Джеймс попытался открыть глаза, но вихрь листьев, нежных, сладко пахнущих, взметнулся вокруг и осыпался, укрывая его тонким ковром, слой за легчайшим слоем. А на листьях выросли цветы.

**Глава 2**

Тарелка с кашей стояла на ящике, рядом, на досках, выстроились яркие бутылочки с йогуртами, зыбкий свет лился, как разбавленное молоко, и в белесом квадрате открытой двери плыл туман. Солнце сидел перед Джеймсом по-турецки и смотрел укоризненно.

— Баки, надо поесть.

Джеймс вздохнул: удивительно, но у него совсем не было аппетита, хотелось лишь обратно под листья или хотя бы под солому, которой, впрочем, было маловато, чтобы зарыться полностью.

— Я не хочу, — признался он, и что-то внутри кольнуло, потому что он перечил: вообще (а это обычно плохо кончалось) и Солнцу в частности (это просто было неуютно, как переступать через себя). — Я хочу спать.

— Мы выезжаем после завтрака, — сказал Солнце. — Поешь — и можешь спать весь день. Точнее, до обеда. А после обеда — до ужина.

Это звучало заманчиво, пусть Джеймсу сейчас и казалось, что он без труда проспал бы сутки напролет, а то и больше. Вздохнув еще раз, он с неохотой взял ложку. Туман нес с собой тишину, и все же, прислушавшись, Джеймс различал отголоски разговора и лязг посуды: должно быть, труппа снова ела за тем большим столом. Пожалуй, он рад был, что они не настаивают на том, чтобы он к ним присоединялся: он не чувствовал себя готовым. А еще Джеймс был рад, что Солнце приходит к нему и остается с ним, хотя это, наверное, было эгоистично с его стороны.

— Почему ты Капитан? — спросил он, прочерчивая в каше извилистые дорожки.

— Полтарелки, — откликнулся Солнце, и, когда Джеймс посмотрел недоуменно, пояснил с очаровательной улыбкой: — Цена за мой ответ. Съешь полтарелки, и я тебе отвечу.

— А если я съем целую тарелку?

— Тогда… — Солнце сделал вид, что глубоко задумался. — Тогда я не только отвечу на твой вопрос, но и не приду будить тебя через три часа и поить йогуртом.

— Так нечестно! — вскинулся Джеймс. — Ты же обещал, что можно будет спать до обеда!

Солнце развел руками, и Джеймс, даже немного проснувшийся от возмущения, принялся вымещать недовольство на каше — это оказалось не так сложно, как он опасался, к середине он даже вошел во вкус.

— Все, — Джеймс выскреб последние крошки и наклонил в сторону Солнца пустую тарелку. — Теперь ты ответишь?

— Это воинское звание, — проговорил Солнце. — Из прошлой жизни. Вот и весь секрет. Не очень интересно, правда?

Джеймс пожал плечами: движение вышло неловким, потому что слева было слишком пусто и легко.

— А я не помню, — сказал он медленно. — Не помню своей прошлой жизни. Но она ведь должна была быть? Детство. Что-то… другое.

Солнце потрепал его по колену.

— Не ты один такой. Брок тоже не помнит.

Джеймс неопределенно кивнул, неуверенный, какие чувства следует испытывать при новости, что у него с Тенью есть нечто общее. А Солнце взял тарелку, перевернул ящик, сложил в него бутылочки с йогуртом и поставил ящик в угол.

— Только из холодильника, — объяснил он. — Пусть греется. Утром еще не должно быть жарко.

Джеймс, наблюдающий за ним с все растущим подозрением, уточнил:

— Ты ведь не придешь меня будить через три часа?

— Конечно же, нет, — сказал Солнце. — Я ведь обещал.

И, стоило Джеймсу расслабиться, добавил:

— Сэма попрошу.

От негодования Джеймс на секунду потерял дар речи, а когда снова обрел возможность говорить, Солнце — и его смех — уже растворились в медленно редеющем тумане. Обиженно бормоча под нос (немного наигранно, потому что ну не мог же он всерьез обижаться на Солнце!), Джеймс встал на ноги, немного потоптался на месте, разминаясь, сгреб под себя побольше соломы, снова лег и почти сразу же уснул.

Сон был приятен, но неглубок: в размытые, ничего не значащие сновидения проникало ощущение движения и шум мотора, и несколько раз трейлер потряхивало на ухабах, и Джеймс на миг приоткрывал глаза, чтобы спустя секунду вновь погрузиться в дрему. Когда движение прекратилось, сон тут же покинул его, и Джеймс, зевая, посмотрел на дверь, гадая, прошло ли три часа. Дверь загремела, отворяясь, и в квадрате появилось синее небо, и золотое поле, по которому бежали волны, и темная гладь дороги, уходящая вдаль.

— Привет, — Сэм, забравшийся внутрь, сверкнул улыбкой и крыльями. — Как ты тут? Стив сказал, что ты должен выпить хотя бы один йогурт. И чтобы я проследил. И что ты будешь сопротивляться.

— Я не буду, — возразил Джеймс.

В доказательство своих слов он дотянулся до ящика, подтащил его к себе и наугад выудил одну бутылочку — попался клубничный. Аккуратно зажав йогурт между коленей, Джеймс отвернул крышечку и сделал осторожный глоток: густое, прохладное, в меру сладкое ощущалось на языке приятно.

— Тесновато, — постановил Сэм, оглядываясь.

Джеймс неопределенно шевельнул плечом: реши Сэм развернуть свои великолепные крылья, они едва ли бы тут поместились, но самому Джеймсу места казалось вполне достаточно, да и много ли ему было надо? Зато мягко, не жарко и не холодно — в самый раз. Может, он не отказался бы от окна, хотя бы маленького, просто чтобы иметь возможность видеть, где они едут… А впрочем, какая разница?

— Куда мы едем? — спросил он.

— Тебе бы сюда окно, — сказал Сэм.

Их голоса прозвучали одновременно и растворились где-то под потолком. Джеймс, запрокинувший голову в попытке добыть последние капли, проводил угасающие звуки взглядом.

Сэм фыркнул.

— Не куда, — проговорил он наставительно, — а за чем. Мы едем за радугой.

— Зачем? — повторил Джеймс.

— Чтобы найти ее край, разумеется.

Джеймс заглянул в ящик, где осталось еще три йогурта, выбрал малиновый и протянул Сэму, и тот не стал отказываться.

— Спасибо, приятель, — он взял бутылочку и сел, серебристые перья гибко расплескались по полу вокруг, потом вскинул на Джеймса прищуренные глаза. — Но учти, я передам Стиву, что один выпил не ты.

Джеймс кивнул и снова уставился в ящик, пытаясь сообразить, какой вкус его больше привлекает: ванильно-медовый (теплый, душноватый, уютный) или яблочный (прохладный, свежий, воздушный). Память: ванильный холодок мороженого и мимолетный поцелуй, ожегший даже сквозь ткань — нашептывала выбрать первый, и Джеймс на минуту исчез, забылся в нахлынувших чувствах.

— Что будет в конце радуги? — пробормотал он.

— Горшок с золотом, — ответил Сэм, помахивая опустевшей бутылочкой. — Возможно, парочка хитрых лепреконов. За подробностями лучше к Стиву, он ирландец, а они уж знают в этом толк.

Джеймс рассеянно моргнул:

— В лепреконах? Или в золоте?

— В выпивке, в основном, — Сэм широко улыбнулся. — Ну что, попробуем сделать окно?

Ванильно-медовый йогурт выглядел все соблазнительнее, и Джеймс даже вытащил его из ящика, но открывать не торопился, чувствуя, что третья порция в нем, пожалуй, не поместится, во всяком случае, не подряд, а это означало, что надо как следует подумать.

— Хорошо, — согласился он. — А как?

— На самом деле это не трудно, — Сэм, не вставая, лихо крутнулся вокруг своей оси, поворачиваясь лицом к противоположной стене, на которой, очевидно, они собирались делать окно; его крылья мазнули по доскам с сухим шелестящим звуком. — Не очень трудно. Я сейчас…

Вокруг словно повеяло теплым ветром. Джеймс зажмурился на мгновение, а когда открыл глаза, на стене красовалось окно — самое настоящее окно, квадратное, со стеклом — вот только размером оно было с кулак, не больше.

— М-м-м, — озадаченно протянул Сэм, почесывая в затылке. — Я представлял его несколько крупнее.

Окончательно решившись, Джеймс свернул крышку, поднес бутылочку к лицу и глубоко, с удовлетворением втянул воздух носом. Цвет тоже был хорош: нежно-желтый, кремовый, бархатистый.

— Если честно, — продолжал тем временем Сэм, — у меня такие фокусы неважно получаются. Босса эта штучка, — он хлопнул ладонью по полу, — охотнее слушается. Это помещение для тебя как раз он делал, кстати. Может, попросить…

Услышав о Тени, Джеймс вздрогнул и оторвался от созерцания йогурта: мысль о том, чтобы видеть Тень и тем более о чем-то его просить, отзывалась внутри глубоким неприятием.

— А С… Стив? — робко заикнулся он.

— Хуже босса, — кивнул Сэм. — Но лучше меня. Только он оседлал этого своего двухколесного монстра, который весит, небось, побольше тебя, и снова куда-то укатил. Хорошо если к обеду вернется. Предваряя твой следующий вопрос, нет, у остальных все еще печальнее. Тони как-то случайно сделал трейлер золотым, вот вообще весь целиком, вплоть до содержимого бензобака. Хорошо хоть, стояли. Наташа, бедняга, как раз вздумала помыть голову. Выковыривать позолоту из волос было… увлекательно.

Джеймс представил Наташу с сияющими волосами и улыбнулся: это было красиво.

— Ну да, смешно, — не совсем верно истолковал его улыбку Сэм. — Но Наташа рассердилась. А уж как босс рычал, похлеще своих котов.

Вопросов в голове у Джеймса внезапно стало слишком много: куда уехал Солнце и где он прятал мотоцикл; что изначально намеревался изменить в трейлере Тони; где Тень держит львов; и зачем труппе лепреконы и горшок с монетами, если можно попросить Тони превратить в золото холодильник или парочку стульев… Нервно взмахнув хвостом, он глотнул ванильно-медовой сладости и спросил:

— Можно я попробую? Окно?

Сэм с полминуты задумчиво смотрел на него, затем вздохнул:

— Валяй, приятель. Кто не рискует, тот живет долго, но скучно.

«Я хочу».

Джеймс закрыл глаза и представил окно, широкое, распахнутое настежь.

«Пусть скучно, лишь бы жить».

За окном резвился теплый ветер, шумела изумрудная листва и пели птицы, блестящие, словно капли росы.

«Долго».

За окном тянулись десятки ярдов раскаленного белого песка, и вдали дышал зеленоватый океан.

«Свободно».

За окном холмы поросли цветами, сплошным душистым ковром.

«Солнце».

На лицо упали солнечные лучи, и Джеймс открыл глаза: окна не было, потому что не было стены, а еще потолка и пола, только огромное небо, и прямо перед ними на траве, в нескольких шагах от вскочившего Сэма, стоял очень удивленный и очень недовольный Тень. Сглотнув разом пересохшим горлом, Джеймс машинально прижал бутылочку с йогуртом к груди.

— Что, — произнес Тень хрипло и раздельно. — Это. Такое.

— Виноват, босс, — быстро сказал Сэм, слегка раскинул крылья и сдвинулся так, чтобы закрыть собой большую часть застывшего в изумлении и ужасе Джеймса. — Хотел сделать окно, перелет вышел.

Пользуясь зловещим молчанием Тени и ширмой из крыльев Сэма, Джеймс украдкой покосился в сторону и — так же украдкой — перевел дух: испарился только кусочек, созданный специально для него, большая часть трейлера осталась на месте, и отлично, а то бы получилось неловко. В смысле, еще более неловко, чем уже было.

Из-за крыльев Джеймс не заметил, сделал ли что-то Тень, но спустя секунду пол, потолок и стены снова оказались на местах, даже ящик с последним йогуртом по-прежнему стоял перед Джеймсом, а в стене появилось в меру большое окно. И все-таки чего-то не хватало.

— Солома, — сказал Сэм, всплеснув руками. — Наверняка осталась под трейлером.

— А почему ящик не остался? — заикнулся Джеймс.

Сэм шумно вздохнул:

— Скажи спасибо, что мы там не остались, приятель. Хм, не замечал раньше за боссом тяги к мелким пакостям.

— Наверное, я на него плохо влияю, — произнес Джеймс прежде, чем понял, что предпочел бы оставить эту ценную мысль при себе, но Сэм то ли не расслышал, то ли не счел нужным реагировать.

— Придется доставать, — сказал он озабоченно. — Не будешь же ты на голых досках лежать.

Джеймс бы полежал и на досках, тем более что в произошедшем виноват был исключительно он, и пожинать последствия своих ошибок было бы только справедливо, но что-то подсказывало ему, что Сэм — и Солнце — едва ли согласятся с ним в этом вопросе, и самое меньшее, что Джеймс мог сделать, это постараться исправить ситуацию самостоятельно.

— Я достану, — торопливо проговорил он.

Сэм посмотрел на него с сомнением.

— Лучше я буду доставать, а ты носи и застилай, ладно?

Джеймс кивнул: такой расклад его устраивал, потому как строение его тела действительно плохо сочеталось с необходимостью двигаться в низких узких пространствах, а кроме того, в ноющих после трудной ночи ногах и ребрах все еще таилась ватная слабость. Он лишь надеялся, что Тень уйдет куда-нибудь и не станет наблюдать за их работой.

Потом Сэм, удивительно гибко распластав крылья, забрался под трейлер и, ворча и поругиваясь, выталкивал оттуда охапки соломы, а Джеймс подбирал их, легкие, все еще душистые, и носил внутрь, осторожно ступая по доскам трапа, залитым солнечным светом — день был чудесен. В какой-то момент вместе с соломой Сэм выбросил из темноты синее худи, которое до их не слишком удавшегося эксперимента лежало, аккуратно сложенное в углу, и Джеймс долго отряхивал его, выбирая с мягкой ткани мелкие соломинки, а почистив, бережно положил обратно в угол. Худи пахло им самим и немного — Солнцем.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он Сэма, когда соломенная подстилка с синими, как небо, искрами свежих цветов, оказалась на прежнем месте.

— Не за что, приятель, — легко откликнулся тот. — Обращайся, если надо.

И от этой легкости, от разом вспыхнувшего чувства _не-одиночества_ и защищенности, от этих столь непривычных ощущений у Джеймса снова защипало под веками, и он, вместо того чтобы смотреть Сэму в лицо, уставился, часто моргая, ему за плечо, на верх крыла, и вдруг увидел длинную травинку, торчащую между перьев — тонкую зеленую травинку с бледным корешком, увенчанным земляными крошками. И эта травинка будто бы открыла ему глаза: красивые крылья Сэма, переливающиеся живым серебром, были теперь в земле, травяном соке и сухих былинках.

— У тебя крылья, — выпалил Джеймс, не думая, чтобы не успеть испугаться собственной смелости и даже, может быть, наглости. — Можно?..

— Потрогать? — спросил Сэм, явно не понимая.

— Почистить, — сказал Джеймс почти шепотом и напрягся на всякий случай, готовый принять недоумение или даже сердитый резкий отказ, однако Сэм просто кивнул и опустился на доски спиной к нему.

— Услуга за услугу, да? — в голосе его и впрямь звучало легкое удивление, но, пожалуй, приятное, насколько Джеймс мог определить — Спасибо, на самом деле, что предложил. Самому трудно дотянуться, а помощников еще поди поищи. Ванда всегда рада помочь и чистит аккуратно, но через пять минут начинает чихать, бедняжка. Тони просить — сам не рад будешь, он больше повыдергивает, чем почистит, причем наверняка специально, он ведь роботов делает, для этого тонкая моторика нужна, не одними ведь клещами и кувалдой он их мастерит, правда? К боссу я с такой мелочью не пойду, Наташа отказывается, не знаю почему. Брюсу щекотно, а Халк щекотки не любит. Стив никогда не отказывает, но в процессе так вздыхает, что кажется, и крыльями махать не надо, так улетишь…

Джеймс, завороженный, слушал краем уха и лишь на имени Солнца собрался с мыслями достаточно, чтобы промычать что-то в ответ: серебряные перья, такие твердые и даже острые с виду, были мягкими и упругими, а если зарыться поглубже, то под пальцами оказывался невероятно нежный, кипенно-белый пушок.

— Здорово, наверное, — проговорил он, выбирая из доверчиво развернутого крыла мелкий мусор, приглаживая, стряхивая, сдувая. — Летать. Ты высоко поднимаешься?

— Как курица, — ответил Сэм, и беззаботная его скороговорка, этот легкий, как облако, тон вдруг сменился чем-то глубоко-болезненным, каменно-горьким. — Ты сам видел: с земли на ветку и обратно. Но это не всегда было так.

Джеймс молчал, продолжая бережно перебирать перья, и молчание полнилось сочувствием и вопросами.

— Это случилось давно, — сказал Сэм. — В прошлой жизни. Тогда у меня еще было небо. Нет, не так, у меня было два неба. Друг — мы летали вместе. Но однажды он упал, и я не успел… Я ничего не успел. У меня было два неба, и вдруг не осталось ни одного.

Понимание вспыхнуло в груди Джеймса, ярко и неожиданно, как случайный луч вспыхивает на осколке стекла среди травы.

— Ты ищешь друга? — спросил он. — Там, в конце радуги?

Сэм повел плечами, тяжело, будто воздушные крылья его стали каменными.

— Нет, его я отыскал — и похоронил. Но небо… Небо я так и не нашел.

Тряхнув головой, он обернулся на Джеймса, удивленный, словно бы пробудившийся от долгого муторного сна.

— Слушай, а у тебя классно получается. Прямо-таки прирожденный талант. Сколько будет стоить нанять тебя на постоянной основе?

Джеймс осторожно улыбнулся, поддерживая шутку, и вновь полностью сосредоточился, с головой уйдя в работу, лишь мимолетно жалея, что двумя руками получилось бы куда лучше и быстрее.

*

Вопреки мрачным прогнозам Сэма, Солнце появился в ту самую минуту, когда трейлер, вздрогнув, остановился на обед. Джеймс услышал и почувствовал это сквозь сон: шум двигателя, отличный от ставшего уже привычным, фоновым, гула мотора, и отголоски света, тянущиеся к нему сквозь пространство. Стряхнув дрему, Джеймс начал ждать, и вскоре Солнце, пахнущий скоростью и ветром, появился в дверях с тарелкой в руках и сияющей улыбкой на лице, и Джеймс вдруг понял, как ужасно, невыразимо соскучился, и губы его растянулись сами собой, совершенно не к месту, потому что Солнце в эту минуту журил его за недопитый йогурт, а он только и мог, что по-дурацки улыбаться.

— Если хочешь, можешь потом выйти погулять, — сказал Солнце, сосредоточенным взглядом провожая каждую ложку, которую Джеймс подносил ко рту, словно твердо вознамерившись проследить, чтобы вся еда всенепременно попала по назначению. — Мы задержимся здесь на пару часов, я хочу свозить Ванду в город. Девочке надо развеяться.

Джеймс кивнул, хотя золотистый бульон в тарелке будто разом потерял половину вкуса и в животе потянуло холодком, но кто он был такой, чтобы указывать Солнцу куда надо или не надо ехать, и ясно было, что Солнце не обязан торчать при нем, как привязанный. А Солнце, словно ощутив его настроение, наклонил голову, и между светлыми бровями пролегла знакомая уже морщинка.

— Это ненадолго, — пообещал он. — Ты и соскучиться не успеешь, как я уже вернусь.

Но Джеймс уже скучал, пусть Солнце и сидел совсем рядом, скучал сильно: за все те дни (и годы?) в прошлом, что они не знали друг друга, и за все будущие разлуки, и за все настоящие тревоги и сожаления.

— Да, — покорно сказал он. — Не успею.

И пусть предложение размять ноги выглядело заманчивым и, пожалуй, полезным, Джеймс все равно не знал, чем ему заняться снаружи — совсем одному (а где-то внутри таился страх встретить Тень), и поэтому он решил, что просто снова ляжет спать, чтобы эти два часа минули быстрее.

Солнце погладил его по щеке на прощание, и Джеймс уснул, чувствуя призрачное, фантомное тепло на коже даже после того, как настоящее тепло уже давно растворилось под высоким небом.

Рядом плакал ребенок — тихо, горько и хрустально, звуки перекатывались тонкими льдинками и разбивались, уходя в небытие. Джеймс открыл глаза.

Двери были прикрыты, и за окном горело и волновалось позднее лето, и там же мерцал краешек радуги, но здесь, внутри, вдруг коротко пахнуло зимой, мимолетно, но отчетливо, откуда-то сверху, и Джеймс, приподнявшись, вскинул голову.

— Почему ты плачешь? — спросил он.

Облачко, плывущее под низким потолком, синеватое и полупрозрачное, бесприютное, словно случайный мазок акварели, дрогнуло и обрело дрожащие очертания — это была девочка лет четырех-пяти, в пышном платье, с длинными распущенными волосами и большими глазами, полными слез.

— Мне холодно, — пожаловался звонкий голосок, и непонятно было, несся ли звук от девочки или просто рождался у Джеймса в голове.

— Хочешь, я открою тебе дверь? — спросил Джеймс. — Ты сможешь погреться на солнце.

В каморке было тепло и душновато, но ноги у девочки были босые, а кроме того она пришла с той стороны, а там, Джеймс не сомневался, царили холод и одиночество. Так что удивительного в том, что девочка плакала и мерзла?

— Мне холодно, — повторил тонкий голосок. — Ты погреешь меня?

— Конечно, — сказал Джеймс без раздумий.

Он думал, что девочка спустится к нему, плавно и обреченно, как последний осенний лист, но она растворилась в воздухе и собралась обратно прямо у него на нижнем боку, на крыле, и он вдохнул сквозь зубы, подавляя желание вскочить, потому что бок, беззащитный, почти полностью оголенный, словно окунули в ледяную воду.

— Тепло, — прозвенел голосок, счастливый и потеплевший, и на лице у девочки появилась улыбка.

Она больше не плакала, бедный ребенок, она улыбалась, и Джеймс попробовал улыбнуться в ответ, но не уверен был, что у него получилось: темный холод стремительно растекался по телу, и сводил пальцы, и пел в костях и в зубах, и лицо сделалось чужим, непослушным.

— Тепло, — звенел обрадованный голосок, а Джеймс смотрел в пустоту застывшими глазами, в темную пустоту, в глубины стылой зимней ночи, в черную бездонную кляксу воды, окруженную непрочным льдом.

И в какой-то миг сковывающий холод переродился в душное тяжелое тепло и сонливость, и все перестало иметь значение, кроме мысли о том, как же он будет спать, как закроет глаза, если глазные яблоки его, наверное, замерзли и покрылись тонкими прихотливыми узорами, прекрасными в своей недолговечности, и веки застыли, не желая подчиняться, и весь он стал большой глыбой синего льда, не знавшей лучей солнца.

Солнце…

Джеймс позвал его — не языком и губами, которые не подчинялись ему больше, но мыслями и желанием, и в эту секунду дверь загрохотала (Джеймс слышал это, потому что слух его еще жил), и по шагам, слишком, неестественно тихим, он понял, что это вовсе не Солнце, но не испугался, потому что эмоции милосердно застыли вместе с телом.

— Дикси, что ты делаешь? — скрипуче спросил Тень после короткой тишины, и голос его, обычно топорщащийся острыми краями, изборожденный глубокими трещинами, звучал почти мягко.

— Я греюсь, — ответила девочка (Дикси). — Я спросила разрешения. Лошадка теплая.

— Лошадка, — сказал Тень, — болела и еще не до конца выздоровела. Если она будет греть тебя и дальше, то снова заболеет. Стив огорчится.

— Это лошадка Стива? — спросила Дикси.

— Да, — помедлив, проговорил Тень. — Это наша с ним лошадка.

— А можно на ней покататься? Когда ей станет лучше?

— Конечно, — сказал Тень. — Обязательно.

— Тогда я уйду, — решила Дикси. — Не хочу, чтобы вы со Стивом огорчались.

Ее последнее слово легким снегом осыпалось Джеймсу на щеку и, кажется, не спешило таять. Он думал об этом, пока Тень кричал на него, пытаясь заставить подняться, но Джеймс не хотел вставать, потому что не чувствовал ног, а еще потому, что ему хорошо было вот так лежать, думать о снеге и не бояться. Тень бранился и тормошил его, но даже прикосновения были больше не страшны, словно все происходило с кем-то другим, не с ним, и кого-то другого называли падалью и скотиной и пихали ногами.

Все было хорошо, пока не запел хлыст. И это прикосновение, жгучий укус гибкой черной змеи, Джеймс почувствовал, и оно вырвало его из стылого темного омута, где так славно было растворяться, оно принесло огонь, согревший ростки страха, заставивший их проклюнуться наружу и развернуться. Лед треснул. Джеймс прозрел, и его охватил ужас.

— Живо встал! — рявкнул Тень. — Встал, мать твою!

«Я пытаюсь, — подумал Джеймс почти в панике, — я правда пытаюсь», но слова остались внутри, а тело, раздираемое жаром, холодом и пробуждающейся чувствительностью, неохотно начало повиноваться. Его затрясло. Удар — и рука уперлась в пол, дрогнула, прошитая болью от застывших сухожилий; удар — и ожили передние ноги, Джеймс поднялся на колени, завалился, поднялся снова; два удара — пробудились к жизни задние ноги. Он стоял, и от крупной дрожи зубы его готовы были раскрошиться, и каждая клетка пылала в агонии возрождения. Радуга сочувственно смотрела на него с клочка неба, очерченного окном.

— На выход! — приказал Тень. — Пошел!

Черная змея снова и снова вонзала ядовитые зубы в его шкуру, и Джеймс, спотыкаясь, вывалился наружу, упал, споткнувшись на трапе, ослепленный светом и теплом, и остался в траве, ошеломленно моргая, задыхаясь напоенным жаром воздухом, стирая с онемевших щек холодные слезы из оттаявших глаз. Пальцы выламывало болью.

— Поднялся! — Тень встал над ним, закрыв солнце: вокруг его черных волос пылала огненная корона, и дикое пламя танцевало в желтых глазах. — Шевелись!

Невероятным усилием Джеймс вынудил себя встать и пошел на неверных ногах, непроизвольно всхлипывая и спотыкаясь, однако идти было некуда, и он обнаружил, что двигается по неровному кругу, с трех сторон ограниченному деревьями и кустами, а с четвертой — трейлером и дорогой. По кругу, как по арене — едва живая, почти ничего не соображающая «лошадка», подгоняемая резкими хриплыми окриками и укусами хлыста.

— Где драка? — Тони высунулся из дверей, глядел с любопытством (Джеймс бросил на него быстрый взгляд и снова уставился вниз, на высокую траву, ложащуюся под ноги). — Флаттершай учится испанскому шагу? А почему так громко? Своих котов ты как-то потише дрессируешь.

— Скройся! — зарычал Тень, и Тони исчез с тихим «Упс», но его сменил Сэм, и Джеймс поймал его взгляд, умоляя без слов.

— Босс, — сказал Сэм негромко и очень спокойно. — Достаточно.

— Отвали, Уилсон! — был ответ, и черная змея вновь прыгнула на Джеймса, неосмотрительно замедлившего шаг.

— Хватит, — повторил Сэм, а Джеймс, вздрогнув, пошел быстрее.

— Не суй нос не в свое дело, — процедил Тень, в интонациях его рокотали громовые раскаты, но вода, пролившаяся над пустыней, испарялась, не касаясь древних раскаленных песков.

Джеймс, не глядя, всем телом почувствовал очередной замах и сжался, но тут пахнуло теплым ветром, и Сэм оказался рядом, закрывая его раскинутыми серебряными крыльями, легкими крыльями с полыми хрупкими костями, и Джеймс ничего не мог сделать, чтобы помешать черной змее впиться в них, сминая и ломая упругие перья — не мог остановить змею, не мог оттолкнуть Сэма, разве что перепрыгнуть через него, но сейчас ему, все еще дрожащему, без разбега, это вряд ли бы удалось.

Он закрыл глаза, когда удар обрушился на крыло, но вместо хруста услышал звон металла.

Когда Джеймс осмелился, наконец, посмотреть, Тень и Сэм стояли нос к носу; роста они были практически одинакового, но даже крылья, все еще развернутые и приподнятые, отчего-то не помогали Сэму выглядеть крупнее, и Джеймс слабо порадовался, что сейчас день и потоки света, льющиеся с пронзительного неба, не дают Тени собрать темноту и без труда поглотить их обоих, обволакивая забвением.

— Он мой, — выговорил Тень так низко, что каждый звук впечатывал травинки в рыхлую теплую землю.

А Сэм в ответ произнес лишь одно слово: «Стив» — уверенно и веско, будто сильное заклинание, и это слово заставило Тень вздрогнуть, словно черная змея обратила свои острые клыки и свой яд против хозяина, и спустя долгую тягучую секунду Тень развернулся яростным рывком и исчез в трейлере. Джеймс лишь надеялся, что Тони не маячил вблизи дверей, подслушивая, потому что даже неуязвимость не казалась сейчас надежной защитой от гнева Тени.

— Фух, — сказал Сэм спустя еще одну такую же долгую секунду и как бы обмяк, концы длинных маховых перьев коснулись травы. — Кажись, пронесло…

Нахмурившийся, он повернулся к Джеймсу, явно намереваясь спросить, что вообще случилось, но Джеймс его опередил:

— Почему так вышло? — проговорил он озадаченно и даже потянулся к перьям, но вовремя вспомнил, что невежливо будет трогать их без позволения. — Почему они… так звучали?

«Как Тони, если его ударить», собирался он прибавить, но передумал в последний момент.

— А, это, — Сэм повел левым крылом, грациозно его изгибая. — Потрогай, только осторожно.

Перья не изменились: тот же серебристо-стальной оттенок, те же острые с виду грани — но коснувшись, Джеймс с изумлением убедился, что твердость эта вовсе не кажущаяся, что пластины крепки, а края бритвенно-остры. Слегка нажав на них, Джеймс отдернул руку: на подушечке указательного пальца быстро набухали тяжелые, насыщенные цветом капли.

— Говорил же, осторожно, — укорил Сэм, складывая крылья за спиной. — Эти малышки спасали меня от пуль, что им какой-то хлыст. Видишь ли, приятель, в прошлой жизни я летал не только ради удовольствия. И мой друг упал вовсе не потому, что поднялся слишком близко к солнцу. Не одному Стиву довелось повоевать, прежде чем попасть сюда. Ну ладно, а теперь ты расскажешь, как умудрился раздраконить босса?

Мотоцикл Солнца — нечто мощное, черное, блестящее и довольно хищное — скорее подошел бы Тени, однако мысль эта, отвлеченно проскользнув в голове, тут же растаяла, и на ее месте остался лишь щенячий восторг.

— Ты вернулся, — протянул Джеймс и на радостях едва не наклонил свою полупустую чашку слишком сильно, но Сэм успел подхватить его за предплечье, восстанавливая равновесие.

Ванда, показавшаяся из-за спины Солнца, сняла шлем, алый, несколькими оттенками холоднее ее волос, и длинные пряди рассыпались у нее по плечам, потекли раскаленной лавой. Лицо ее показалось Джеймсу расстроенным. Он хотел спросить у нее, что случилось, и понравилась ли ей прогулка, и где они гуляли, но тут к нему подошел Солнце и опустился рядом, и все мысли, разом вспыхнув многоцветным фейерверком, осыпались, угасая в темноте; это было хорошо — не думать.

— Ты вернулся, — повторил Джеймс, зачарованно глядя в глаза Солнца, неуловимо потемневшие, будто морская гладь перед скорой бурей, и Сэму снова пришлось ловить чашку, возвращая ей более или менее вертикальное положение.

— Да, я вернулся, — сказал Солнце и, наконец, улыбнулся, и лишь тогда Джеймс понял, что до этой секунды выражение на его лице тоже было не очень-то веселое; понял и сразу забыл, потому что голова продолжала оставаться блаженно пустой. — Как дела?

— Лучше всех, — ответил Джеймс с чистой, как горный ручей, искренностью, и это правда было так, ведь он согрелся, высоко над его макушкой таинственно шептались о чем-то листья, чай был необычный, но вкусный, ветерок приятно щекотал кожу, следы на шкуре, смазанные густой пахучей мазью почти не саднили, и Солнце… Солнце вернулся…

 — Ты вернулся, — выговорил Джеймс в третий раз и все-таки обернул чашку — прямо Солнцу на колено. — Ой.

— Ничего, он не горячий, — вздохнул Сэм. — Я попрошу Брюса, пусть еще заварит. Или лучше не надо? Джеймс, ты хочешь еще чая?

— Я Баки, — пробормотал Джеймс, заворожено следя, как зеленоватые капли сбегают по коже, цепляясь за светлые выгоревшие волоски. — Красиво.

— По-моему, хватит, — решил Сэм. — Как-то странно на него этот чай действует.

Он подобрал чашку, оброненную Джеймсом на траву, и понюхал.

— Спиртным не пахнет. А то я уж решил, что Брюс туда чего покрепче подлил, для пущего эффекта. Отойдем на пару слов?

— Я хотел бы сначала выслушать Баки, — возразил Солнце, поглаживая Джеймса по ноге.

— Боюсь, от него сейчас толку мало, — удрученно сказал Сэм. — Знал бы, что с этим чаем так выйдет, повременил бы.

Их голоса начали отдаляться, и Джеймс запоздало сообразил, что уже несколько секунд лежит с закрытыми глазами. Так ему не видно было Солнца, и, к тому же, Солнце, не успев побыть с ним, снова намеревался куда-то подеваться, хоть и недалеко, но сильно переживать Джеймс не стал, вместо этого вспомнив, что ему обещали сон с обеда до ужина, и решил, что сейчас, наверное, самое время этим обещанием воспользоваться.

Солнце разбудил его, когда пришла пора возвращаться в трейлер, они немного поговорили, а потом ему и правда позволили спать до самого ужина, и на ужин Джеймс, все еще вялый, в легкой перламутровой дымке недосмотренных снов, предпочел выбраться наружу. Небо понемногу становилось золотистым, предвещая скорый закат, и Джеймс, закончив с кашей, поднял голову и обнаружил, что все снова куда-то разбрелись, и только Сэм ходил вокруг большого стола, собирая посуду. Поднявшись со своей лежки возле густого кустарника, Джеймс осторожно подхватил тарелку и, балансируя стоящей на ней чашкой, медленно двинулся к Сэму.

— Остановились пораньше, с прогоном управились до ужина, теперь свободное время, — пояснил тот, забирая у него тарелку. — Чем займешься?

Простой вопрос вогнал Джеймса в совершеннейший ступор, поскольку спать ему уже не хотелось, да и просто лежать тоже: сытое, немного оправившееся тело требовало, пусть и робко, хоть какого-то движения — а свобода распоряжаться собственной жизнью, даже ограниченная, была для него понятием доселе неведомым и поэтому слегка пугающим.

— Я… пойду погуляю, — проговорил он несмело. — Можно?

— Не вопрос, приятель, — фыркнул Сэм. — Только не заблудись. Если что — кричи.

Джеймс пообещал кричать, хотя не уверен был даже, что способен громко говорить, и с напускной решимостью (едва ли обманувшей Сэма) направился к лесу. А когда трейлера не стало видно за деревьями, остановился и тяжело задумался. Легче всего было бы идти вдоль дороги, потому что это на корню уничтожало возможность заплутать, но чем-то эта идея его смутно тревожила, пусть за все время, проведенное с маленьким цирком, он ни разу не видел на дороге транспорта, за исключением разве что мотоцикла Солнца. Оставался лишь лес, однако Джеймс не вполне понимал, как это — просто гулять по лесу, без цели куда-либо дойти. Как он поймет, что пора поворачивать, как вообще определить, когда возвращаться, или, может, ему позволено гулять до темноты? Некоторое время Джеймс обдумывал мысль вернуться к трейлеру и спросить Сэма, но вместо этого прикрыл глаза и позволил себе почувствовать: свет и нежное тепло, далекие, но осязаемые — это значило, что Солнце был где-то тут, не вполне рядом, но и не слишком далеко, и лучшую цель для своей прогулки Джеймс вряд ли смог бы придумать. Ободренный, он пошагал по причудливо завитой тропинке, переступая узловатые корни и отводя ветки.

Запах сигаретного дыма потревожил обоняние раньше, чем звуки голосов достигли слуха, и Джеймс остановился, насторожившись и пробуя воздух: присутствие Солнца сделалось ближе, ярче, а значит, он выбрал верный путь, но Солнце был не один. Следы на шкуре, злые укусы, смягченные ароматной мазью, о которых он уже успел позабыть, заныли. Дернув плечом, Джеймс двинулся вперед, глядя вниз, внимательно выбирая, куда поставить ногу, удивляясь, что привычный страх, притаившийся под кожей, не спешит окутывать его тяжелой липкой пеленой. И когда голоса, взлетающие под сень деревьев, перестали смешиваться с дыханием ветра в кронах и птичьим щебетом, Джеймс остановился и начал слушать.

— …как-то иначе.

— Как? Стив, я не ты, я не мог взвалить его на плечи и вытащить на травку. Или я должен был звать Уилсона и Старка и тянуть его с ними за хвост? Пусть скажет спасибо, что я не бросил его подыхать.

— А ты бы бросил?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что он нам нужен.

— А если бы не был нужен?

— Давай не будем, ненавижу с тобой собачиться.

— В трейлере ты бил Баки, чтобы он встал. Я допускаю, что тогда это было необходимо, он сам сказал, что только боль от хлыста смогла заставить его прийти в себя. Но зачем — потом? Он тебя боится, он бы слушался.

— Стив.

— Я просто пытаюсь понять, почему он так сильно тебе не нравится.

— Мне не нравится, что он так сильно нравится тебе. Так понятней?

— Я не принадлежу тебе, Брок.

— Я в курсе. Зато он принадлежит мне.

— Только до тех пор, пока не вернет деньги, которые ты за него заплатил. Ты боишься, что я заберу Баки и убегу?

— Он никуда ни с кем не убежит, пока не вернет деньги. Даже с тобой. Стив, прошу, хватит. Я вспылил, я увлекся, я прошу прощения, этого достаточно?

— Вообще-то, просить прощения ты должен не у меня.

— Учитывая, как он сейчас слушает, развесив уши, можно считать, что я попросил прощения у него.

— Я думал, ты не заметил.

— Он стоит с наветренной стороны и разит этой дрянью, которой его намазал Уилсон, до самой Канады. Его почувствовала бы даже моя бабуля, а у нее хронический насморк. Ты все сказал?

— А ты все услышал?

Голоса стихли, и Джеймс переступил на месте, пытаясь уловить удаляющиеся шаги Тени и зная, что ничего не услышит, и от этого было неуютно, потому что Тень вполне мог идти в его сторону. И хотя страх частично переплавился в боль, тем самым истощив себя, Джеймс все же не готов был встретиться с Тенью прямо сейчас. Однако секунды шли, долгие, стекали по изборожденной морщинами коре, но тропинка оставалась пуста, и Джеймс осмелился продолжить свой путь к Солнцу.

Солнце сидел на стволе дерева, мертвого, поверженного — молнией, болезнью, старостью или просто собственной тяжестью, на мхе, как на пушистом покрывале, смотрел вниз, и его сияние казалось чуть размытым и как бы приглушенным; Джеймс приблизился к нему и, медленно подогнув ноги, опустился рядом, на лесную подстилку. Спустя минуту пахнущей хвоей тишины Солнце поднял голову и улыбнулся.

— Вышел погулять, Баки?

Джеймс кивнул.

— Ты искал меня? Хотел что-то спросить?

«Да, искал», хотел сказать Джеймс, и «нет, не спросить, мне просто надо было тебя увидеть», и еще он хотел извиниться, что таскается за Солнцем, как на привязи, что думает о нем, что не понимает, как раньше жил без него, и, наверное, именно поэтому не помнит никакой жизни, потому что в этой забытой не-жизни не было Солнца.

Но заставлять Солнце, едва-едва закончившего не самый приятный разговор, выслушивать еще и его жалкую белиберду было жестоко, и Джеймс сказал совсем иное:

— У Те… Брока есть бабушка?

Улыбка Солнца и его свет — все стало ярче, и Джеймс невольно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Бабушка с хроническим насморком, — проговорил Солнце весело, как бы подтрунивая.

— И с облезлым меховым ковриком, — напомнил Джеймс, пытаясь изобразить тот же легкий тон, но вместо этого почему-то всхлипнул и умолк, удивленный.

Солнце протянул руку, и Джеймс перехватил ее, горячую, и вжался в ладонь щекой, и позволил остаткам пережитого испуга излиться на прохладные папоротники и мох — крупными теплыми каплями.

— Вряд ли, — сказал Солнце немного погодя, когда Джеймс почти совсем успокоился и только изредка вздрагивал. — Мне кажется, на самом деле у Брока нет бабушки. Или он как-то не так ее помнит.

— Почему? — спросил Джеймс, не торопясь стряхивать радужные искры с намокших ресниц.

— Слишком много всего для пожилой леди, — отозвался Солнце.

Джеймс посмотрел озадаченно

— Чего — всего?

— Всего, — повторил Солнце и забавно наморщил нос. — Болезней. Вещей. Занятий. Ты с нами недавно и еще не знаешь, как часто Брок ее поминает. А Сэм и Тони даже составляли список. Недели через две им наскучило, но и без того выяснилось, что у несчастной старушки застарелая язва удаленного желудка, ампутированные с детства ноги, которые, впрочем, не мешали ей полжизни профессионально заниматься балетом, а еще она разводит колибри на собственной ферме в Оймяконе.

— В Оймяконе? — эхом откликнулся Джеймс.

— Это в России, — пояснил Солнце очень серьезно, — недалеко от Северного полярного круга. Там страшно холодно, во всяком случае, зимой. Это далеко не все, что они тогда записали, но суть, я думаю, ты уловил.

И хотя Джеймс подозревал, что Солнце все это только что выдумал, чтобы его развеселить или, быть может, сгладить его трепет перед Тенью, слушать эти истории все равно было забавно и приятно, и Джеймс бы с удовольствием послушал еще, но Солнце, чему-то вздохнув, встал.

— Люблю, когда ты улыбаешься, — сказал он, глядя на Джеймса сверху вниз, затем наклонился, сорвал маленький красный цветок и сосредоточенно пристроил замершему Джеймсу между косичек над ухом. — Погуляй еще, если хочешь, а я пойду. Скоро представление.

— Я уже нагулялся, — возразил Джеймс и вскочил — резким движением, которое выглядело, должно быть, слишком поспешным, будто он до смерти боялся оставаться один (что было правдой лишь отчасти).

А Солнце добавил:

— И не обижайся на Дикси, пожалуйста. Она неживая, и поэтому ей все время холодно, но греться иначе она, к сожалению, не умеет. Просто в следующий раз не давай ей разрешения. Она не станет навязываться.

— Я хотел бы ее согреть, — проговорил Джеймс — искренне, пусть остатки черного льда отозвались дрожью глубоко в мышцах.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Солнце. — Но это невозможно. Прости, нам следовало предупредить о ней заранее.

Джеймс шевельнул плечом, прогоняя ледяную вспышку боли под лопаткой.

— Вы привыкли, я понимаю.

И после, шагая за Солнцем след в след среди пестрой мозаичной светотени, глядя ему в макушку, где волосы лежали золотыми волнами, Джеймс думал о маленьком полупрозрачном облачке с тонким жалобным голосом и том, как мало еще знает и как хочет узнать больше, а потом, неожиданно для самого себя, выпалил:

— А можно мне посмотреть представление?

*

— Зачем? — растерянно повторил Джеймс и в поисках подсказки обвел взглядом всех — от зевающего Тони до торжественно-серьезного Солнца — всех, кто стоял сейчас перед ним, выстроившись ровным полумесяцем, и ожидал его ответа.

— Да, — Тень смотрел вприщур, под веками сонно тлело голодное пламя. — Зачем тебе надо видеть представление?

Джеймс нервно переступил передними ногами, хвостом смахнул севшую на круп муху и отвел глаза, чтобы даже случайно не встретиться с Тенью взглядом. Мучительный страх как бы затаился, уйдя в глубину, наверное, потому, что самое страшное уже вроде бы случилось, и все-таки там, на далеком дне, под толстым слоем прозрачной воды, проблески его еще жили, особенно если знать, где искать, и смотреть под правильным углом.

Зачем видеть представление? А зачем люди вообще ходят в цирк? Джеймс поразмыслил над этим, разглядывая блестящую пуговицу на рубашке Тони, и первые ответы, что приходили на ум, были похожи: чтобы повеселиться, удивиться, отвлечься, пощекотать себе нервы. Однако все это было не то, и Джеймс думал дальше, сосредоточенно теребя косичку на виске. Чтобы ощутить праздник, хотя бы мельком прикоснуться к диковинному, волшебному, — и это уже было ближе, но все равно не совсем так.

Джеймс снова поднял голову: Сэм подмигнул ему, Ванда улыбалась, светло, по-детски, Наташина улыбка жила в глазах, а Солнца — пряталась в уголке губ, но неумело, словно ребенок, накрывший одеялом одну лишь голову. Брюс стоял, сложив руки на животе, глядел на свою зеленоватую тень с укоризной, а Тони с недовольным видом, будто досадуя, что его оторвали от важной работы, чистил ногти отверткой. Хищное внимание Тени морозным воздухом щекотало Джеймсу нос.

— Я хочу увидеть представление, — медленно начал он, — потому что я теперь с вами. И я хочу узнать вас поближе.

Странная тревога вдруг вонзила в него свои когти, и Джеймс, чтобы не начать в панике всматриваться одно за другим в окружающие его лица, опять уставился себе под ноги, где высохшие кончики травы шевелились на ветру. И так, с прохладным живым ковром перед глазами, он выслушал свой приговор.

— Ладно. Можешь приходить.

Луны-светильники угасали, медленно, постепенно, и серебристо-серая не-тьма, касаясь черного, словно дышащего полотна, сотканного из многоликой темноты, тихонько звучала, или, может, это были отзвуки бравурных мелодий, рвущихся из-под купола — Джеймс не знал. С дрожью внутри, волнующей, но скорее с оттенком приятного предвкушения, он стоял перед чуть заметной полосой света, однако Брюс, единственный, кто остался за пределами шатра, не торопился поднимать полог. Одетый в нечто фиолетовое, текучее и странно бесформенное, он выглядел чужим, и зеленоватая тень его, огромная, торжествуя, тянулась к небу.

— Вам нужен билет, — пояснил Брюс в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд.

Билет? Но ведь у Джеймса не было денег, чем он мог заплатить? И Солнце ничего не говорил ему о том, что вход не бесплатный — Солнце вообще ничего не говорил, и на все вопросы (а их хватало, потому что Джеймс был радостно взбудоражен, как бывают взбудоражены дети накануне праздника) лишь улыбался и уверял, что все непременно будет хорошо.

— Билет, — потерянно повторил Джеймс. — У меня нет денег.

— В таком случае, — сказал Брюс невозмутимо, — вы можете заплатить тем, чего у вас не было утром.

Это предложение вызвало у Джеймса новую волну замешательства, он нерешительно потянул собачку замка на своей мягкой синей, как небо, толстовке, которую Солнце помог ему натянуть, когда закат почти отгорел и потянуло прохладой. Толстовку было жаль, сильно.

— Нет, — покачал головой Брюс. — Не годится. Возможно, утром ее не было на вас, но у вас она уже была.

Услышав эти слова, Джеймс вздохнул от облегчения, и, повинуясь наитию, вытащил из косичек подаренный Солнцем цветок, чуть увядший, и протянул Брюсу, уверенный, что Солнце не будет на него в обиде за это. Ловкие пальцы оторвали от стебелька крохотный листок и вернули цветок Джеймсу.

— Сохраняйте ваш билет до конца представления, — проговорил Брюс. — Надеюсь, вам понравится.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Джеймс, и полог поднялся перед ним, и он ступил вперед, и музыка и огни поглотили его.

Внутри жила пустота, а еще музыка — невидимый оркестр — что-то торжественное, маршевое, и арена, алая, ярко освещенная, и ряды одинаковых мягких кресел с потертой бордовой обивкой, ряды, амфитеатром уходящие все выше и выше и там, наверху, растворяющиеся в подвижном, словно бы кипящем мраке. Пахло пылью и опилками: и пусть на манеже никаких опилок не было, запах был приятен. Оглядевшись, Джеймс медленно двинулся по узкому пространству между барьером и первым рядом, гадая, откуда ему полагается смотреть шоу; в поисках подсказки он даже взглянул на цветок, который продолжал сжимать в руке, хотя на нем, ясное дело, не могло быть ничего написано. Джеймс шел и шел, осторожно перебирая ногами, и звук шагов его отражался от темных стен, существуя отдельно от музыки, как бы в стороне. Он шел и глядел вниз, на бесконечную полосу барьера, шел долго, шел до сих пор, пока в поле зрения, заполненном алой полосой, не появился картонный стаканчик с попкорном и бутылка лимонада. И тогда Джеймс улыбнулся, и осторожно лег, опершись спиной на кресло позади, и поднял глаза: напротив, через широкое пространство манежа, зияла кромешно-черная пасть форганга.

— Я готов, — сказал он.

Позднее, когда Солнце спросил, что понравилось ему больше всего, Джеймс честно ответил, что понравилось абсолютно все, и это была правда: он затруднялся кого-то выделить, каждый номер был хорош и подходил своему исполнителю, как вторая кожа, каждому — за исключением Тени.

Строго говоря, Тень не выступал, он был распорядитель, шпрехшталмейстер, в черном и серебряном, и львов Джеймс так и не посмотрел и не вполне понял, радоваться этому или огорчаться. Увидев Тень в форганге, Джеймс заволновался, как же он будет объявлять номера, с его сорванным хриплым сипящим голосом, но Тень и не объявлял, вместо него говорила тишина — вместо всех них — тишина, и музыка, и пантомима, и не было сказано ни единого слова, но перед каждым номером Тень рассказывал историю, и Джеймс, зачарованный, забывший о попкорне, то улыбался, то грустил, сам будучи не в силах объяснить, чему.

Черный мотоцикл Солнца стал золотистым, и Солнце на нем был быстр, как молния, и необычайно гибок для своего крупного тела; а когда он застыл в потоках золотого света, держа мотоцикл над головой, слившись с ним, неподвижный, будто огромная драгоценная статуя, Джеймс решил, что если бы в зале были зрители — девушки — то Солнце обязательно позвал бы их на арену, без слов, глазами, и улыбнулся бы им, и посадил бы на мотоцикл, двоих или даже троих, и поднял бы с такой же легкостью, а они бы смеялись и визжали от сладкого страха. «Я люблю тебя», — подумал Джеймс в тишину, и тишина ответила ему что-то ласковое.

Новая история — из-под купола, как из черной тучи, пролились алые полотна, в них было что-то отчаянное, и танец Ванды был танцем тоски, потери — кого-то родного, близкого — изумительный танец, и в конце его прозвучали ноты надежды, когда Ванда поднималась все выше, и исчезла в живущей под куполом тьме, и не вернулась, а вслед за ней исчезли и алые полотна.

Новая история — костюм Тони был золотой, как костюм Солнца, и алый, как костюм Ванды. Солнце и Тень, антиподы, метали в Тони ножи и стреляли, но пули осыпались к его ногам, и туда же легли клинки, и Тони, довольный, одарил пустые ряды кресел ослепительной улыбкой. Он хотел, вдруг понял Джеймс, чтобы кто-нибудь из зрителей вышел туда, на арену, под лучи софитов и клубящуюся тьму, и сам убедился в его неуязвимости. Джеймс подождал несколько ударов сердца, однако никто не откликнулся, и тогда он поднялся (потому что был ближе всех, даже первых рядов, и еще потому, что не хотел, чтобы Тони испортили номер) и, оказавшись на мягком бархатном ковре, тяжеловато поднялся на задние ноги, а передними не без удовольствия выбил на груди Тони громкую ритмичную дробь, и вместе с ним насладился громом тщательно воображаемых аплодисментов.

Новая история — Наташа жонглировала горящими факелами, музыка все ускорялась, факелы мелькали быстрее и быстрее, а Тень без устали подкидывал новые, извлекая их из воздуха — до тех пор, пока перед затянутой в черную кожу рыжеволосой фигуркой не встала сплошная стена пламени, а когда оно погасло, на кульминации, арена была пуста.

Новая история — Сэм парил, раскинув невероятные крылья, сияющие так, что больно было смотреть, искры их рассыпались по стенам осколками разбитого зеркала, тень их металась по бордовым креслам, словно разыскивая что-то или кого-то. Солнце и Тень бросали ему снизу разные предметы: расписные фарфоровые чашки, гитару, мяч — и Сэм в воздухе поймал все пять чашек, сыграл что-то из кантри и набивал мяч ногами, плечами и головой, а потом подбросил его и двумя молниеносными движениями крыла разрубил на четыре части, которые растворились, не долетев до земли. Потом Сэм опустился на арену, поклонился и ушел, неся свои крылья, как что-то очень тяжелое.

Новая история — снова Тони, на сей раз с целым выводком блестящих, жужжащих и очень суетливых роботов, среди которых Джеймс с радостью узнал маленького Дубину, того, которого однажды чуть не унес орлан. Повинуясь жестам хозяина, роботы танцевали, изображали сложные фигуры, выстраивались высокой шаткой пирамидой и даже немножко летали, и Джеймс уверен был, что Тони управляет ими мысленно и вполне мог бы проделывать это из-за кулис, а жесты и присутствие нужны ему для вида, чтобы лишний раз покрасоваться на арене.

Это было хорошее представление, и когда оно окончилось, Джеймс жалел лишь о том, что не может аплодировать. Но он сказал «спасибо».

— Почему не было львов? — все-таки спросил Джеймс, уже лежа на соломе в трейлере и доедая остатки попкорна из стакана.

— Они во втором отделении, — объяснил Солнце, он сидел рядом и втирал в шкуру Джеймса мазь для рассасывания рубцов (Джеймс сомневался, что она поможет, но рассудил, что вреда в любом случае не будет, а кроме того, ему нравился массаж).

— Почему не было второго отделения?

— Обычно мы включаем его в программу лишь в тех случаях, когда даем представления рядом с городами, — Солнце взял другую тубу и перешел к верхней спине. — Когда есть зрители и сборы. Для экономии. Так реже приходится кормить львов.

Львы Тени нуждались в пище, только когда выступали? Джеймс решил, что это весьма удобно.

Солнце с силой массировал ему спину, и Джеймс сперва оперся на руку, но держать себя на весу было тяжело, и тогда он, длинно выдохнув, лег, распластался грудью на соломе, и руки Солнца остановились, и долгие несколько секунд ничего не происходило.

— Ба-ки, — выговорил Солнце раздельно, когда Джеймс уже хотел спросить, что случилось; выговорил непонятно — не то звал, не то дразнился — и вдруг опустился, горячий, тяжелый, прекрасный, Джеймсу на верхнюю спину, и прижался, и ткнулся губами куда-то за ухо, и время снова растянулось, словно горячая патока.

А когда секунды опять стали похожими на самих себя, Джеймс, удивленный, размякший и совсем немного застеснявшийся, заставил себя пробормотать: «Мазь сотрется», хотя это сейчас волновало его даже меньше, чем погода в далеком русском Оймяконе, и Солнце просто ответил:

— Намажу еще раз.

И это было правильно.

*

— Баки, — звал голос, далекий, едва различимый, средоточие всего дышащего и светлого, живого. — Баки, проснись.

Джеймс слышал его даже сквозь тяжелый гул, наполняющий его несчастную голову, разрывающуюся от боли и недостатка воздуха, и подчинился бы с великой радостью, но плотные ледяные щупальца сдавливали ноги, и красное, густое забивало легкие, и невозможно было вырваться и подняться наверх, к свету и зовущему голосу. Кожа на бедре горела.

— Возвращайся, — просил голос, — иди ко мне.

Голос был ласковый, сочувственный и огорченный, и огорчение это причиняло почти такую же боль, как безжалостная хватка щупалец.

«Я хочу, — отчаянно подумал Джеймс. — Но как? Оно не отпускает».

— И не отпущу, — в их беззвучный разговор вплелся другой голос, негромкий и вкрадчивый, _множественный_ , змеиное шипение в нем переплеталось с густым бульканьем чего-то очень неприятного. — Ты мой, не сопротивляйся, ты всегда будешь моим, я в тебе, ты во мне, зачем ты противишься, поддайся, впусти меня, стань тем, кто ты есть…

Джеймс не знал, кто он есть, и, пожалуй, хотел бы узнать, но поддаться? Это было отвратительно, недопустимо, и все-таки… Не позволив себе думать дальше, он — через неприятие, омерзение — заставил себя расслабиться, прекратить брыкаться, хотя сил на это потребовалось даже больше, чем на бесполезное сопротивление, и многоголосая, многоголовая красная тьма хлынула в него с торжествующим воем, и щупальца, сомкнувшись, раздробили кости, но после ослабли, а Джеймс, почти обезумевший от боли и отвращения, рванулся вверх.

И открыл глаза.

Он лежал лицом к окну, и за стеклом плыла радуга, она была не такая яркая, как днем, более размытая, и цвета смешивались сильнее, но зрелище все равно было красивое, и Джеймс смотрел на нее какое-то время, содрогаясь от пустых рвотных позывов. Ему было так плохо, что даже когда Солнце позвал его, он не ответил, предпочтя сделать вид, что не слышит.

— Извини, — пробормотал он немного погодя, когда кошмар поблек, а тошнота и слабость сделались умеренными, терпимыми, позволив ему приподняться и опереться о стену затылком. — Я опять всех перебудил?

— Все спят, — Солнце утер ему лицо полотенцем и принес воды. — Я просто не уходил.

Джеймс пил медленно, мелкими глотками, наблюдая, как гаснет выжженное на шкуре клеймо; погаснув окончательно, оно дрыгнуло щупальцами и уплыло куда-то под нижний живот, скрывшись из виду. Потом он поставил пустой стаканчик на пол, поднял глаза и осмотрелся. Та половина, где он лежал, утопала в сумраке, зато вторая половина светилась теплым оранжевым светом: там были два светильника-луны, по обе стороны большого кованого сундука, и вокруг поблескивали россыпи тюбиков и цветных маркеров, а посреди всего этого разноцветья сидел Солнце и, пользуясь крышкой сундука в качестве стола, что-то рисовал на большом листе бумаги. Краской пахло едва уловимо: наверное, потому, что двери были открыты настежь, темный мир за ними казался призрачным сквозь натянутую москитную сетку.

Несколько минут Джеймс следил, как Солнце орудует кистью — то мелко и осторожно, то размашисто, щедро, иногда в задумчивости покусывая деревянный кончик — потом вздохнул и, приподнявшись на дрожащих ногах, сделал несколько шатких шагов. Ноги, слабые, ватные, скоро подломились, однако сил хватило, чтобы добраться до Солнца, и опуститься рядом, и прикрыть глаза, перед которыми заплясали золотистые искры.

— Что ты рисуешь? — спросил Джеймс, отдышавшись.

— Афишу, — ответил Солнце. — Вот, смотри. Это я, это Брок. Вот Тони, Наташа, Ванда, Брюс. Там Сэм. А здесь будешь ты.

— Но я не выступаю, — возразил Джеймс, странно польщенный.

— Ты есть, — уверенно сказал Солнце. — Ты здесь, с нами, значит, должен быть и на афише.

Цвета были искажены не слишком подходящим освещением (Джеймс вообще удивлялся, как Солнце умудряется в таком рисовать), фигурки — узнаваемы, даже лица имели схожесть, пусть и слегка карикатурную — в общем и целом, Солнце, наверное, был весьма неплохим художником, о чем Джеймс ему и сообщил

— Спасибо, Баки, — улыбнулся Солнце. — У тебя большое сердце.

Он не глядя подхватил с пола тюбик и несколькими стремительными мазками — Джеймс только и успел, что поежиться от щекотки — изобразил на груди Джеймса, чуть пониже ключиц, огромное алое сердце.

— Эй… — протянул Джеймс, с шутливым возмущением разглядывая рисунок, для чего пришлось сильно опустить подбородок, и движение тут же отозвалось давящей болью в затылке.

Густая краска глянцевито поблескивала и слегка подтекала, но это, на удивление, не вызывало никаких неприятных ассоциаций.

— Всего лишь гуашь, — успокоил Солнце. — Она легко смывается. Смотри.

Он окунул пальцы в банку с водой, уже не очень чистой, и положил ладонь Джеймсу на грудь, и медленно, с нажимом провел, смазывая рисунок, вниз и вниз, до того места, где начиналась грубоватая на ощупь шкура. Кожа там, где он касался, вспыхивала и горела, в хорошем смысле, не так, как от клейма, и у Джеймса на мгновение перехватило дух.

— Опять щекотно? — спросил Солнце, не отнимая ладони.

Джеймс вздохнул и не ответил, и тогда Солнце задал еще один вопрос:

— Какой твой любимый цвет?

Этого Джеймс не знал и никогда об этом не задумывался, но встретил взгляд Солнца, очень темный в теплом неярком свете, и неуверенно произнес:

— Синий?

Вышло полувопросом, словно он не утверждал, а пытался угадать и выпрашивал подсказку или подтверждение, однако Солнце, вполне, видимо, удовлетворенный ответом, кивнул и начал выбирать тюбики, один за другим.

— Васильковый, — говорил он. — Кобальтовый. Индиго.

Джеймс слушал, завороженный, затаив дыхание, и после каждого слова горячая ладонь проводила по его верхнему торсу, оставляя за собой жар и широкую смазанную полосу оттенков.

— Лазурь. Голубой.

Ладонь скользнула через бок, огладила вдоль нижнего позвоночника, мазнула поясницу над самой границей шерсти.

— Ультрамарин. Парижская синь.

Голос Солнца продолжал звучать в ушах Джеймса даже после того, как умолк, и уверенные пальцы еще несколько минут выводили на коже, превратившейся в своеобразную палитру, что-то невидимое, и Джеймс крупно, часто вздрагивал, не то от щекотки, не то от чего-то иного.

— С… Стив? — позвал он, в конце концов.

Солнце посмотрел на свои руки и тихо засмеялся.

— С… Стив, пойдем наружу.

— А спать? — сказал Солнце с сомнением.

— Я не смогу, — признался Джеймс.

Солнце убрал сетку и подставил Джеймсу плечо, потому что ноги слушались того плохо, и они вместе спустились по трапу на мокрую от росы траву, сверкающую бесчисленными огнями, словно мириадами крохотных зеркал, отразивших золотую россыпь звезд. Со вздохом, глубоким, как бархатно-фиолетовое небо, Джеймс лег и начал медленно тяжело кататься, размазывая и смывая краску, и катался долго, с длинными перерывами, а когда замерз и окончательно выбился из сил, Солнце принес молочный плед, и они, накрывшись, жались друг к другу до тех пор, пока небо над сонными притихшими кронами не начало светлеть.

**Глава 3**

Джеймс проснулся лишь к обеду, совершенно разбитый, и выбрался из трейлера только потому, что мучиться на открытом воздухе отчего-то показалось ему лучшей идеей, чем мучиться в четырех стенах. Ослепительный дневной свет ударил в сухие воспаленные, невзирая на долгий сон, глаза, и Джеймс, опустив тяжелую, почти неподъемную голову, едва ли не на ощупь доковылял до ближайшей тени и обессилено лег, уткнувшись лбом в шершавую теплую кору. Несколько раз его окликали, но он не подавал виду, что слышит, и обеспокоенные взгляды скользили по телу, как птичьи крылья, и ему было тошно: от самого себя, и от того, что из-за него расстраиваются такие хорошие люди, и просто от слабости. Казалось, даже у Мастера ему не было так плохо, вернее, телу его бывало и хуже, но этой подавленности, гнетущей тоски и невнятной давящей вины он припомнить не мог. Кожа на бедре нудно, назойливо тлела.

Солнце принес что-то съестное, уговаривал, трогал, но Джеймс оставался безучастен — во всяком случае, внешне, тогда как внутри готов был разрыдаться от собственной неблагодарности и от того, как был жалок и никчемен, и как ему хотелось, чтобы Солнце продолжал быть рядом. Количество шагов позади его сгорбленных спин постепенно увеличивалось.

— А где Череп-и-Кости? — поинтересовался Тони по обыкновению бодро. — И его живительный хлыст?

Наверное, кто-то (Солнце?) посмотрел на него неодобрительно, потому что в следующей реплике прозвучала обида.

— Ну, а что? В прошлый раз помогло. Вон как живо бегал.

Джеймс вспомнил укусы черной змеи и невольно попытался представить, встал бы сейчас под градом ударов или нет — выходило, что, наверное, встал бы; тем не менее он сомневался, что Солнце одобрит применение столь сильнодействующего средства.

Чья-то нога несильно ткнула его повыше хвоста.

— Какой-то у тебя нынче видок бледноватый, Флаттершай, — продолжал Тони (Солнце одновременно с ним предупреждающе выговорил: «Тони, не надо»). — Я бы даже сказал, синеватый.

— Это гуашь, — не выдержал Джеймс и повернулся, потому что по всему было видно, что вволю пострадать, когда рядом Тони, удастся вряд ли. — Гуашь не отмылась.

— Краска? — удивился Тони; рядом с его правой ногой копошился, тихо жужжа, маленький робот Дубина. — Зачем ты вывалялся в краске?

— Я не валялся, меня С… Стив ночью покрасил, — честно объяснил Джеймс.

Темные брови Тони взлетели куда-то едва ли не на линию волос, это выглядело так комично, что Джеймсу даже немного полегчало.

— Вау, — протянул Тони после короткого молчания. — Так вот чем вы занимаетесь по ночам. Занятные ролевые игры, ничего не скажешь. И как тебе? — он наклонился ниже и перешел на заговорщицкий шепот, слышный, должно быть, по ту сторону дороги. — Нравится присовывать Кэпу?

— Тони! — воскликнули Солнце, Сэм, Ванда и Наташа в один дружный, очень возмущенный голос, только Брюс промолчал, а Джеймс вдруг как-то разом осознал, что перед ним стоит вся труппа, за вычетом Тени, и начал медленно, неудержимо краснеть.

— Что? — возмутился Тони. — Интересно же!

«Смотря кому», — пробормотала Наташа, а Сэм, с отчаянным видом закрывавший глаза рукой, раздвинул пальцы и спросил сдавленным голосом:

— Как ты вообще себе это представляешь? Чисто технически?

Джеймс решительно не знал, чего Сэм намеревался этим вопросом добиться: усовестить Тони или разрядить ситуацию — но, так или иначе, лучше не стало, напротив, Джеймс почти наяву увидел картинки, возникшие в воображении всех, кто его сейчас окружал, и понял, что его уши, кажется, вот-вот вспыхнут и осыплются пеплом. По правде сказать, он был бы не прочь вспыхнуть и рассыпаться пеплом весь, целиком.

— Во-о-т, — сказал Тони очень довольно, — краска на лице появилась, а то прямо немочь бледная. И вообще, двое разумных существ всегда найдут способ сделать друг другу приятно. Правда, Дубина?

Последовала еще одна пауза, во время которой воображаемые картинки резко сменились, Джеймс ткнулся горящим лицом в приятную прохладу травы, рядом, кажется, кто-то упал, а взрыв смеха спугнул птиц с облюбованного ими кустарника.

— Вокруг меня идиоты, — серьезно заявил Тони, когда смешки, наконец, утихли, и с достоинством удалился.

А Джеймс вскинул голову и открыл глаза, и свет летнего дня вдруг сузился до крохотной мерцающей точки. И погас.

— Ванда говорит, виновато клеймо. Эта дрянь создает кошмары и питается его энергией.

— Максимофф что-то делала тогда.

— И приходила в себя до утра, не дергать же ее каждый раз. Клеймо его высасывает, он слабеет, не ест, энергия не восполняется… Замкнутый круг. А его и без того ветром сдувает.

— Капельницы?

— Да, но мы не можем все время держать его на капельницах, скажи, Брюс? И он не может не спать.

— Днем он дрыхнет как убитый без всяких кошмаров. Пусть днем отсыпается.

— Я тоже так думал, но Брюс говорит, что дело в биоритмах, что дневной сон вряд ли сможет полностью заменить ночной, верно, Брюс? Брюс?

— Не трогай Брюси, птичка, он общается с духами предков.

— Если бы он хотя бы не был таким слабым с самого начала… Надо что-то делать с клеймом.

— Оно выжжено, Уилсон. И двигается. Его даже не срежешь. Что с ним можно сделать?

— Это да, но делать-то что-то надо…

— Чучело. Надо делать чучело.

— Не смешно, Тони. Есть у меня одна идейка по поводу кошмаров, попробую воплотить. А что все-таки с кормежкой?

— Вам охота возиться? Давайте просто подождем, пока он сам… того, и набьем отличное чучело.

— Много лишних слов, Старк.

— Тони, ты же вроде как умный, давай ты в качестве исключения перестанешь молоть чепуху и скажешь что-нибудь полезное.

— Пусть Кэп делится своей протеиновой гадостью для надутых качков.

— Молодец, Тони, я в тебя верил.

— Спасибо, птичка.

— Роджерс уже давно отказался от спортпита. Говорит, не нравится.

— А Флаттершай понравится. Жить захочешь, еще и не такое понравится.

— Золотые слова, Тони. Личный опыт?

— Простите, мы все еще говорим о протеине?

— О, глядите, кто проснулся!

— Я не спал, я…

— Да-да, ты медитировал, мы в курсе. Но если оно выглядит как сон…

— Ага, и крякает, как сон.

— Старк, Уилсон, хватит разводить балаган.

— Босс, вообще-то, мы и есть в некотором роде балаган…

— Сейчас вы в некотором роде дотреплетесь до карательных мер.

— Дай угадаю, у нас к ужину картошка, и она еще не чищена?

— Пусть Флаттершай чистит. Мы его и так даром кормим, и протеиновые смеси на дороге не валяются.

Джеймс никогда не пробовал протеиновые смеси (а если и пробовал, то не помнил об этом), но от разговоров о картошке легкое тянущее ощущение в желудке внезапно трансформировалось в отчетливое чувство голода, и он пожалел, что до ужина, должно быть, еще далеко. Выпрашивать еду после того, как Тони вполне определенно выразился насчет расходов на продукты, куда он совершенно точно не вносил никакого вклада, стало очень неловко, и Джеймс хотел предложить почистить эту несчастную картошку, однако застеснялся и открыл глаза лишь тогда, когда почувствовал, что людей рядом с ним стало значительно меньше.

— Ну наконец-то, приятель, — Сэм приветственно похлопал его по колену. — Я же вижу, что ты не спишь, а думаешь, и непременно что-то самоуничижительное.

— Я могу почистить картошку, — выпалил Джеймс первое, что пришло в голову, и сделал движение подняться, но Сэм придержал его за верхнее плечо.

— Эй-эй, не так резко. Картошка никуда не денется, а игла выскочит.

Джеймс удивленно поднял глаза на притороченный к ветке большой прозрачный пакет, проследил взглядом тонкую гибкую трубку, капли наверху отсчитывали мерный ритм.

— Меньше надо в голодные обмороки падать, — сказал Сэм с укором. — Тебе есть надо, а ты нос воротишь.

Он говорил что-то еще, но Джеймс слушал в четверть уха и наблюдал за медленной отстраненной жизнью капель, представляя, как они одна за другой спускаются по трубке, и проникают в его тело, и становятся такой же неотъемлемой его частью, как кровь, выступающая из порезанного пальца.

— Возьмем, к примеру, Стива…

Сэм рассказывал о Солнце, и Джеймс встрепенулся, выныривая из глубины фантазий.

— Вот теперь ты слушаешь, — довольно заметил Сэм. — О чем задумался?

Джеймс мог бы честно признаться, что думал о каплях, или слукавить, будто замечтался о картошке, но и то, и другое было попросту глупо, поэтому он, не найдя ничего иного, перешел в наступление.

— Стив… что? — и обрадовался, заметив, что имя вышло гладко, а не так, словно среди многочисленных его недостатков числилось еще и заикание.

Сэм посмотрел на него с легким подозрением, но допытываться не стал, а просто ответил:

— Его легче убить, чем прокормить, вот что. Никто не будет поднимать мотоциклы, обходясь корочкой хлеба и глотком воды. И у тебя должно быть так же.

— Да? — протянул Джеймс рассеянно.

— По-моему, — проговорил Сэм будто бы сам себе, — кое-кто не в курсе своих габаритов. Тебе не приходило в голову, что вся эта красота, которая с четырьмя ногами и хвостом, она как бы не отдельно от тебя существует и не питается воздухом и солнечным светом? Ты должен есть, как, прости, лошадь. Или хотя бы пони. А ты пытаешься жить на двух кусках, и то через раз.

Наверное, Сэм был прав, но Джеймс почему-то не мог представить себя поглощающим горы продуктов. Быть может, раньше, в прошлой жизни, он таким не был? Впрочем, он легко управлялся со своими четырьмя ногами (когда на это имелись силы), и хвост вовсе не казался ему лишним…

— А регенерация? — продолжал Сэм оживленно. — Уж поверь, Брюс у нас, конечно, волшебник, но культя на третий день не должна выглядеть так, будто ты расстался с рукой полгода назад. И следов от хлыста уже не видно. Ты понимаешь, сколько энергии на это требуется? Как ты еще жив вообще?

Шумно вздохнув, Джеймс по-собачьи поскреб задней ногой нижний живот. Разговор этот был неудобен: от него действительно остались кожа да кости, и слова Сэма насчет больших размеров его тела и необходимости соответствующих объемов пищи звучали вполне логично, однако порой в него попросту ничего не лезло, да и с какой скоростью будет расти его долг?

— Тони не слушай, — Сэм словно прочел его мысли, — он редко говорит всерьез, никто тебя куском попрекать не собирается. И потом, ты же хочешь отработать деньги, верно? А как ты будешь работать, если не будешь есть? Имей в виду, ты нам нужен сытый, гладкий и привлекательный.

— Привлекательный? — повторил Джеймс, окончательно сбитый с толку. — Для кого?

— Для публики, — пожал плечами Сэм. — Не для Стива же. В смысле, ему ты и в виде шатающегося анатомического пособия понравился, а вот зрители решат, что мы морим тебя голодом и безжалостно эксплуатируем, а это вредно для имиджа. С продажами у тебя не сложилось, и босс хочет, чтобы ты катал детей. И кого на тебя посадишь, пока ты в таком состоянии? Недоношенного младенца?

Джеймс моргнул:

— Почему недоношенного?

— Потому что под нормальным ты переломишься, — отрезал Сэм. — Ну ладно, хватит разговоров. Очень надеюсь, что ты все понял и проникся. Есть хочешь? Подсказываю, правильный ответ «да».

— Да, — покорно ответил Джеймс, тем более что это была правда.

Сэм просиял.

— Отлично. Жди здесь, никуда не уходи.

Рассудив, что уйти ему невозможно да и некуда, а значит, это такая шутка, Джеймс растянул в улыбке пересохшие губы, снова перевел глаза на ритмичный бег капель и послушно принялся ждать.

К тому времени, как на тихой дороге раздался шум двигателя и — немного погодя — черный мотоцикл подъехал к серебристому трейлеру, Джеймс уже успел, как выразился Сэм, прокапаться, немного поел и теперь сосредоточенно орудовал ножом в окружении холмиков картофеля — Наташа рядом ополаскивала очищенные клубни и складывала в огромную блестящую кастрюлю.

Лицо Ванды, показавшееся из-под алого шлема, опять было печально, и у Джеймса снова промелькнула мысль спросить, в чем дело, и куда они ездили, и почему она второй раз возвращается с прогулки огорченная, и отчего Солнце тоже задумчив, но тут из трейлера вышел Тень — легко спрыгнул в траву — и Джеймс предпочел опустить голову и сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не обрезать слишком много кожуры.

— Я рад, что тебе лучше, — сказал Солнце, приблизившись.

Джеймс улыбнулся ему, но не поднимал глаз, чувствуя, что Тень стоит тут же, рядом. Пальцы сами крепче сжались на рукояти, но нож все равно выскользнул, и Джеймс перехватил его, прокрутив неожиданно даже для самого себя ловким движением кисти.

— А у него недурно выходит, — заметил Тони, возникший откуда-то, словно кролик из шляпы фокусника. — Как для однорукого инвалида.

В устах Тони это прозвучало редким комплиментом, и Джеймс тихонько вздохнул от удовольствия: первые несколько клубней дались ему нелегко, однако он быстро приноровился, и было приятно, что кто-то это заметил, в какой бы форме это ни было озвучено.

— Точно, — не останавливался Тони, — Флаттершай, поздравляю, теперь мы знаем, что в прошлой жизни ты зарабатывал профессиональной чисткой картошки.

— Или профессиональным владением ножом, — хрипло мурлыкнул Тень, и волоски вдоль обоих позвоночников Джеймса встали дыбом: от сиплого голоса, несущего подспудную угрозу даже при кажущемся благодушном настрое, и еще от чего-то, в собственной голове, глубоко, в сером тумане, что заменял воспоминания.

— Думаешь? — засомневался Тони.

— Баки, — сказал Тень — не то чтобы с издевкой, но имя, данное Солнцем, распадалось у него на языке набором ничего не значащих звуков, и Джеймс даже не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему. — Замахнись на меня.

У него не было хлыста — Джеймс увидел это, когда приподнял голову — и так было легче, но то, что просил Тень, все равно не укладывалось в сознании, и слова, странно разобщенные, унесло порывом теплого ветра. Джеймс снова опустил голову и уставился на недочищенную картофелину, подсчитывая глазки.

— Возьми нож, — выговорил Тень медленно и раздельно. — И замахнись ножом на меня. Живо.

— Пожалуйста, — прибавил Солнце, и это короткое слово, тепло, с которым оно прозвучало, придало Джеймсу решимости.

Он стиснул рукоять и сделал то, что требовали, но рука, пальцы — все стало будто деревянное, без той причудливой, как бы вплавленной в его существо легкости, с которой он прокручивал оброненный нож полминуты назад, и оттого замах получился такой нелепый, что даже сам Джеймс это понял и бессильно опустил руку.

— Все-таки чисткой картошки, — сказал Тень тоном, по которому нельзя было понять, какие чувства он по этому поводу испытывает, совершенно бесцветным, и отошел, а Джеймс набросился на будущий ужин так, что кожура полетела во все стороны.

— Полегче, Флаттершай, — прыснул Тони. — Или ты Кроссбоунса у себя под ножом представляешь?

Наташа тихо фыркнула, а Солнце, сложив на груди сильные руки, осведомился:

— Хочешь помочь?

— Я бы с радостью, — ответил Тони небрежно, — да есть одна штучка, которая требует срочной доработки. Не скучайте.

И он исчез так же быстро, как и появился, и Солнце проводил его взглядом.

— А я, пожалуй, помогу, — решил он, — вот только вымою руки и найду картофелечистку. Вы не против?

Наташа качнула головой, Джеймс тоже был не против. Пожалуй, он был бы не против, даже если бы варился в котле в аду, а Солнце предложил бы чертям свою помощь в подкидывании дров — в присутствии Солнца все, даже самое плохое, делалось если не лучше, то во всяком случае терпимее.

Джеймс успел почистить еще с полдюжины картофелин, когда Солнце, наконец, вернулся — с хорошо уже знакомым сундуком на плече.

— Ты будешь искать там картофелечистку? — спросил Джеймс и тут же заметил, что Солнце несет ее в свободной руке.

— Нет, — Солнце поставил сундук на траву в нескольких шагах поодаль, откинул тяжелую крышку и с забавно-сосредоточенным видом уставился внутрь. — Где-то там мой протеиновый порошок. Оставалось еще полбанки, может, больше… Попробуем начать с него, а потом можно будет докупить.

Решив, что ради столь незначительного расстояния вставать на ноги необязательно, Джеймс положил нож, на коленях подполз к сундуку и — с немалой долей любопытства — заглянул под крышку: сундук был доверху заполнен маленькими разноцветными конфетками эм-энд-эмс, лаково блестящими и гладкими, как пуговицы — удивительно нарядное зрелище.

— Угощайся, Баки, — предложил Солнце.

Джеймс выбрал синюю конфетку, сунул за щеку и, подержав мгновение, раскусил, смакуя теплый вкус шоколада.

— Еще? — спросил Солнце, а когда Джеймс отрицательно мотнул головой, по локоть запустил руку прямо в конфеты.

— Дело в том, — пояснил он, — что я не слишком хорошо помню, как она выглядит. Иногда ты открываешь сундук, и здесь лежит то, что тебе нужно, или даже то, что вроде бы не нужно, но понадобится позднее, пусть ты еще этого не знаешь. А иногда бывает вот так. И чем лучше у тебя получается представить то, что ты ищешь, чем скорее ты это найдешь. А я припоминаю только, что банка была большая и черная, вот и все. Если хочешь, можешь тоже попробовать.

Джеймс медлил: не то чтобы ему не хотелось помочь Солнцу, но впечатления о последней (первой?) попытке создать что-то силой воображения были еще свежи, и теперь он судорожно обдумывал вероятность вытащить какую-нибудь другую «большую и черную» банку, отнюдь не с протеином. И, если так, то кто знает, что опасное, разрушительное или, по меньшей мере, неприятное может в этой банке оказаться.

— Давай же, — подбодрил Солнце, и Джеймс, зажмурившись, с мужеством отчаяния принялся шарить в недрах сундука с другого края.

Ощущения оказались странными: там, внутри, конфет определенно не было, и ничего твердого тоже не было, лишь размытые неясные формы: не то слишком плотный туман, не то чересчур жидкое желе — но время от времени под пальцами оказывалось что-то мало-мальски осязаемое, и тогда Джеймс пытался вытащить это что-то наружу, рывком, словно рыбу из пруда. Иногда оно, словно рыба же, срывалось, иногда — нет, и постепенно возле сундука начала выстраиваться их добыча. Большой термос, пустой контейнер для чая (Солнце сказал, что покажет его Брюсу), огромная дорожная свеча в металлической банке, нечто трудноопределимое, но, по словам Наташи, явно имеющее отношение к декоративной косметике — все черное, как смоль.

— М-да, — Солнце разглядывал то банку ваксы, вполне обыкновенную, если не считать угрожающих размеров, то свои потертые грязно-белые кроссовки, словно бы прикидывая, как эту ваксу к ним применить. — Боюсь, так у нас ничего не выйдет. Следовало просто поставить его на полку, но кто же знал, что он еще понадобится. Наташа, ты не помнишь, как выглядел мой протеин?

— Спроси Брока. — Юркие черные лапы перебирали вымытые картофелины, порой нерешительно подкидывая их, словно Наташа хотела жонглировать, но вовремя себя одергивала. — Вы вместе его покупали.

— Попозже, — решил, к облегчению Джеймса, Солнце и, дождавшись, пока Джеймс уберет руку, захлопнул крышку. — Давайте сперва дочистим.

Какое-то время они молча работали втроем, потом к Наташе подбежала Ванда, повеселевшая, улыбающаяся, что-то горячо прошептала ей на ухо и утащила в трейлер, Наташа только и успела, что виновато взглянуть на Солнце, но тот лишь кивнул, глазами уверяя, что управятся и без нее.

— Куда вы ездили? — спросил Джеймс еще немного погодя — он был не вполне уверен, вправе ли любопытствовать, но печальный вид Ванды после этих прогулок никак не давал ему покоя.

— По магазинам, в основном, — ответил Солнце. — Надо было кое-что купить.

Джеймс кивнул:

— Понятно.

И уставился на полуочищенный клубень, соображая, стоит ли расспрашивать Солнце, или же это будет невежливо по отношению к Ванде, и лучше спросить ее саму. В итоге он решил, что попытка не пытка, во всяком случае, Солнце уж точно не станет его наказывать, даже если вопросы окажутся неприемлемы, а решив, осторожно проговорил как бы сам себе:

— Ванда снова грустная. Как и вчера.

— Она скучает по брату, — легко откликнулся Солнце. — И сегодня она снова его не нашла. Как и вчера.

Джеймс ожидал услышать нечто в этом духе — то, что Ванда переживает потерю — это стало бы ясно каждому, кто видел ее номер; ему только непонятно было, зачем она ищет брата в городе, ведь все потерянное ждало их на краю радуги, так к чему напрасно тратить силы и время?

— Какой он был? — спросил Джеймс. — Ванда рассказывала о нем?

Солнце погладил подбородок уголком картофелечистки.

— Немного. Он был… быстрый. Но, очевидно, недостаточно. Не переживай, Баки, она найдет его. Мы все найдем то, что ищем.

— М, — коротко отозвался Джеймс и вздрогнул, когда их руки соприкоснулись, встретившись над последней картофелиной. — А что ищешь ты?

Он смотрел на длинные пальцы Солнца поверх своей кисти и не поднимал лица, боясь, что ослепнет, потому что Солнце сейчас улыбался так, что второе солнце там, наверху, должно быть, померкло от зависти.

— Ничего, — Солнце рассмеялся негромко и торжествующе. — Я уже нашел все, что хотел, и даже сверх того. Мой Баки… Можно?

— Да, — твердо сказал Джеймс.

«И на этот раз — никаких салфеток», — хотел прибавить он, но Солнце, сомкнув пальцы на его запястье, уже потянул его на себя, в жаркую сверкающую солнечную корону, и он растворился там, рассеялся, вспыхнул, как мелкая космическая пыль, перестал быть.

Джеймс вынырнул нескоро (вернее ему пришлось вынырнуть, потому что дыхание совершенно сбилось и сердце колотилось совсем уж неровно), перед глазами было темно, как бывает, если посмотреть на яркий свет, а кожа казалась чувствительной, словно после ожога, но в хорошем смысле.

— Обожаю пастораль. Это так мило.

Кое-как проморгавшись, Джеймс увидел Тони: тот сидел на траве возле сундука, с пакетом яблок на коленях, и грыз одно, утирая воображаемые слезы, а Дубина, встревоженно жужжа, описывал круги вокруг.

— Разве не чудесно? — продолжил Тони, заметив, что Джеймс на него смотрит. — Любовь в сельской местности. Травка, птички, солнышко… Овечек вот не хватает, зато есть лошадь. Или больше похоже на «Горбатую гору»? Положим, если бы Джек отправился пасти овец без Энниса, а только со своим конем…

— Тебе что-то надо, Тони? — перебил Солнце — он, закатав рукава рубашки, домывал очищенный картофель.

— Меня прислал птичка, — Тони сообщил это очень недовольно, явно не считая нужным скрывать, как относится к данному поручению. — Они с Ведьмой и Вдовой устроили в трейлере филиал «Адской кухни» и так заняты, что не могут оторваться. Впрочем, учитывая заляпанный патокой пол, не исключено, что они действительно не могут оторваться…

Джеймс, в голове, да и во всем теле которого все еще было слишком легко, хихикнул, и Тони швырнул в него яблоко из пакета, неожиданно резким движением, и Джеймс сам не понял, как оно оказалось у него в руке.

— Хорошие рефлексы, — буркнул Тони и поставил пакет на траву. — Птичка попросил передать вам это. И еще он попросил узнать, нашли ли вы протеин.

— Нет, — сказал Солнце, — не нашли. Я не помню, как он выглядит.

— Лузеры, — припечатал Тони, перекатился на колени и открыл сундук.

— Я припоминаю что-то такое, — бормотал он, болтая внутри рукой. — Большая черно-белая банка…

Банка, которую он извлек полминуты спустя, действительно была большая и черно-белая, а еще с дозатором на крышке, и Тони уставился на нее, покусывая губу.

— Вау, — сказал он с приятным удивлением. — Не знал, что ее выпускают в емкостях _такого_ размера.

— Это протеин? — спросил Джеймс, пытаясь разглядеть буквы на банке, но Тони держал ее слишком неудобно.

— Нет, Флаттершай, — осклабился Тони, — это употребляют с другого конца. Но вам тоже пригодится. Учитывая _твои_ размеры.

Пока Джеймс хлопал глазами, силясь понять, что он имеет в виду, Солнце без всякого труда поднял гигантскую кастрюлю, подошел к Тони, отобрал у него банку и вручил взамен кастрюлю, отчего Тони охнул и слегка согнулся.

— Спасибо за яблоки, Тони. Будь добр, отнеси в кухню.

— Я вам курьером не нанимался, — проворчал тот, но послушался и ушел, сопровождаемый взволнованным Дубиной, а Солнце мельком глянул на банку и закинул ее обратно в сундук.

— Не протеин, — подтвердил он. — Но теперь я вспоминаю, что банка и правда была черно-белая, не черная. Ешь яблоко, Баки. Они сладкие.

Яблоко пахло изумительно и на вкус оказалось ничуть не хуже, спелое, сочное, и Джеймс, почувствовав на языке хрусткую сладковатую свежесть, не останавливался, пока от яблока не остался тоненький остов. Джеймс выбросил его в траву, подумав, как будет здорово, если тут, на этой земле, которая к тому времени давно его позабудет, вырастет яблоня.

— Бери еще, — сказал Солнце, и Джеймс с готовностью послушался.

— Сегодня никуда не едем? — поинтересовался он между двумя восхитительными кусками.

— Нет, — ответил Солнце. — И представления тоже не будет.

— Выходной?

— Да. Вроде того, — улыбнулся Солнце и зачем-то подмигнул.

Вскоре пронзительно-синее небо усыпали облачка, круглые белые и пушистые, словно комочки ваты, и лишь одно из них выглядело чуть серым, как бы дымчатым, но дождь, которым оно пролилось, был сильный и по-осеннему холодный, потому Джеймс, по настоянию Солнца, вернулся в трейлер и там, ощутив сонливость, задремал и спал до самой темноты.

Наверное, он проспал бы еще дольше, но его разбудила… рука. Рука ползала туда-сюда и блестела в свете потолочной лампы, будто полированная, у нее были пять пальцев (которыми она довольно громко барабанила по деревянному полу), локоть и вообще все, что полагается иметь приличной руке — за исключением присоединенного к ней тела, а еще на запястье руки красовался большой алый бант вроде тех, какими украшают подарочные коробки. Вероятно, бант руке не нравился, потому что время от времени она останавливалась и пыталась так и эдак дотянуться до украшения пальцами, однако безуспешно — не то из-за того, что являлась левой, не то ей просто не хватало гибкости, что было, как обнаружил Джеймс, попробовав достать пальцами до собственного запястья, вполне закономерно. Какое-то время он наблюдал за рукой, ничего не предпринимая, затем рассудил, что, раз она металлическая, то наверняка из роботов, принадлежащих Тони, возможно, даже сбежала, а раз так, то надо ее вернуть.

Аккуратно переступив руку, Джеймс спустился по трапу и застыл, озираясь: вокруг царила тьма. Он словно окунулся в пузырек с чернилами: не было лун-светильников, не было звезд, один густой кромешный мрак, словно Тень зачем-то призвал темноту и окутал всю стоянку сплошным непроницаемым покрывалом. Это показалось Джеймсу подозрительным, как и то, что его до сих пор не разбудили к ужину, и он, в нерешительности оглянувшись на светлый квадрат дверей позади, тихо позвал:

— Тони, тут, кажется, что-то твое.

— Не-а, Флаттершай, — отозвался ниоткуда голос Тони. — Вообще-то, это твое. С Днем рождения!

И мрак обрушился вниз тяжелым занавесом.

Уже и правда стемнело, но опушка сияла и переливалась: в траве, помимо привычных оранжевых сфер, лежали маленькие шарики всех цветов радуги, и в каждом трепетал огонек; кусты и стволы деревьев опутывали горящие гирлянды, на ветках раскачивались на легком ветру длинные ленты металлизированного серпантина. Труппа в полном составе выстроилась перед изумленным Джеймсом, и на всех были праздничные колпаки, и все (почти) широко улыбались, и Джеймс, ошарашенный, практически испуганный всем этим великолепием (и немного — сочетанием мрачного, покрытого шрамами лица Тени и розового в сердечко колпака), отступил назад, нелепо подпрыгнув на месте, потому что рука, незаметно выбравшаяся из трейлера, схватила его за щетку на задней ноге.

— Ее зовут Вещь, — пояснил Тони, глядя на руку с умилением, как на шаловливого, но любимого ребенка. — Но ты можешь выбрать другое имя, когда мы ее к тебе приклепаем.

Джеймс стоял ошеломленный, неподвижно, только задняя нога его подергивалась, когда Вещь слишком сильно сдавливала ее металлическими пальцами, и взгляд его метался от лица к лицу, перескакивал на украшения и… подарки?.. и снова возвращался к радостным лицам. День рождения, праздник… Джеймс понятия не имел, когда родился, хотя ведь должен он был когда-то родиться. Наверное.

— У меня сегодня День рождения? — прошептал он, глядя на Солнце.

— Мы подумали, что сегодня неплохой день, — откликнулся тот. — Как раз подходящий. Мы ведь еще ни разу не праздновали твой День рождения. Почему бы не сегодня?

— Да, — медленно согласился Джеймс, часто моргая и чувствуя, что вот-вот разрыдается. — Почему бы не сегодня.

Как ни странно, спасла его Вещь, которая выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы отпустить, наконец, его многострадальную ногу, и с завидной скоростью и целеустремленностью ускакать в лес, в результате чего следующие четверть часа прошли шумно и весело. А Джеймс, оставшийся на опушке, получил возможность быстренько всплакнуть, успокоиться и немного переварить новость, что у него будет праздник, подарки и даже, кажется, новая рука, пусть и несколько своенравная.

— Не дрожи, Флаттершай, — успокоил его запыхавшийся Тони, появившийся из-за деревьев с пойманной беглянкой в обнимку. — Когда мы ее приделаем, она будет куда менее самостоятельная.

И хотя Джеймс не помнил своих предыдущих Дней рождения, этот был, несомненно, самый лучший из всех. Большой стол, накрытый к ужину, огромный торт — плод совместной работы Наташи, Ванды и Сэма — пылающий шоколадными свечами (Джеймсу, все еще слегка оглушенному, не пришло в голову их пересчитать — как и загадать желание — а потом их быстро съели), подарки — большой сверток и маленькая коробка — сложенные поодаль, потому что Джеймс решил посмотреть их позже, что было, возможно, не слишком вежливо, но он опасался снова удариться в слезы. Солнце и Сэм сидели по бокам, следя, чтобы он не только любовался, и разговоры текли веселые, легкие, настолько ни о чем, что Джеймс забывал их, стоило прозвучать последнему слову. Это был замечательный вечер.

Потом, в трейлере, Джеймс играл с Вещью длинным куском золотистого серпантина: рука затаивалась в углу и неожиданно кидалась на блестящую ленту, а Джеймсу полагалось успеть эту ленту отдернуть, что получалось у него, сытого и снова сонного, далеко не всегда. Дикси, пятнышко инея на досках в углу, чуть слышно хихикала.

Рука, Вещь, оказалась общим подарком от Тони и Брюса (последний должен был с минуту на минуту прийти, чтобы ее приделать); Ванда сшила синюю попону, которая позади накрывала даже репицу хвоста, а внизу доходила до колен; Сэм смастерил небольшой ловец снов, кружевной, зимний, в форме полумесяца, на переплетении белоснежных нитей сверкали, как звезды, льдистые бусины, а внизу крепились серебристые перья, очень знакомые на вид и на ощупь. Ловец полагалось бы подвесить, но воображать гвоздь в стене трейлера Джеймс не стал, побоявшись того, что могло выйти из этой затеи, и решил позже попросить Солнце раздобыть гвоздь и молоток. Даже Тень, как-то незаметно избавившийся от колпака в самом начале празднества и потому переставший вгонять Джеймса в когнитивный диссонанс, великодушно простил Джеймсу аж половину долга. Солнце же сказал, что отдаст свой подарок позже — и Тони, услышав это, протяжно присвистнул, долго подмигивал Джеймсу обоими глазами сразу и навязчиво выпытывал, куда они дели ту банку с дозатором, которую он нашел в сундуке.

Двери заскрипели, и на стены и потолок легла зеленоватая тень, и Вещь, остановившаяся на середине прыжка, упала, клацнув, на доски и забилась Джеймсу под нижний живот. Джеймс, глядя на нее, мимолетно ощутил, что будет, пожалуй, даже жаль, что рука, став его частью, станет вести себя как обычная конечность — в ее личности было некое очарование.

Вслед за Брюсом по трапу поднялись Тони и Солнце, и в помещении вновь сделалось тесновато.

— Это больно? — спросил Джеймс чуть отстраненно, вспоминая песенку про радугу и кисловатую жидкость из пластиковой бутылки.

— Да, к сожалению, — сказал Брюс. — Но это необходимо, чтобы протез работал как следует. Вам надо прочувствовать друг друга.

— Я могу подержать тебя за руку, если хочешь, — предложил Солнце ободряюще.

— А я — за ногу, — фыркнул Тони, схватив Джеймса повыше заднего левого копыта. — Народ, кто хочет подержаться за Флаттершай? Есть еще три свободные ноги, хвост и…

Джеймс двинул задней ногой, и громкий звон, эхом отразившийся от стен, сделал последние слова совершенно неразборчивыми.

«Молодец», похвалил Солнце глазами, а Тони забавно надулся.

— Неблагодарное непарнокопытное, — укорил он с почти натуральной горечью. — Я потратил на эту руку немало сил. Даже с моими гениальными мозгами пришлось здорово поломать голову насчет того, как внедрить твою ДНК в ее механизм.

— ДНК? — повторил Джеймс. — Откуда?

— А, — отмахнулся Тони небрежно. — Тот кусочек слизистой, который ты себе отгрыз позапрошлой ночью. Брюси решил приберечь его, но для благого дела ничего не жалко. Так что вы с Вещью самая настоящая родня. Ты уже придумал ей имя? Чур я буду крестным отцом! Ты же не будешь обижать мою крошку? Да смотри, не вздумай ею дрочить, пока ей не исполнится хотя бы шестнадцать!

Тони болтал еще много всякого, но это было в некотором роде благом: его бодрые глупости отвлекали Джеймса от неприятных ощущений, действительно неприятных — в какой-то момент он всерьез пожалел, что процедуру решили провести после ужина, а не до; однако сочетание разглагольствований Тони, горячих пальцев Солнца на запястье и нежелания расставаться с вкусной едой помогло ему продышаться и продержаться до конца операции без потерь.

Джеймс еще успел услышать, как Брюс сказал: «Вот и все», и вроде бы хотел открыть рот, чтобы поблагодарить, но уснул — провалился в сон, как в яму.

**Глава 4**

Джеймс вбил в стену не один, а два гвоздя: на одном теперь висел ловец, а рядом — портрет, подарок Солнца, который тот дорисовал в ночь после праздника и воссоединения Джеймса с рукой. Портрет был очень красив, но не слишком похож — возможно, Джеймс мог бы быть таким, если бы на своем жизненном пути не встретился с Мастером и какими-то еще забытыми, однако оставившими неизгладимый след горестями, но он таким не был и не вполне понимал, зачем Солнце его приукрасил. Сэм спорил, указывал на шрамы и худобу нарисованного тела, утверждая, что сходство практически фотографическое, а Джеймс качал головой, удивляясь, почему Сэм не видит. Почему никто не видит.

К новой руке не пришлось долго привыкать, она с самого начала чувствовалась и вела себя, как родная, и даже лучше родной, потому что, подобно крыльям Сэма, была разной: Джеймс ощущал ею гладкую бархатистость цветочных лепестков и в то же время без малейшего ущерба и болезненных ощущений прищемил однажды пальцы тяжелой дверью. Тони признался, что никакого технического обслуживания руке не требуется — мрачно, будто расстроенный отец, чья выросшая дочь улетела на другую сторону земного шара, на прощание наказав забыть о ее существовании.

Время ускорилось, дни теперь шли быстрее, потому что тело, словно получив долгожданное разрешение, сосредоточилось на еде и сне, и Джеймс мало что делал, бодрствуя лишь урывками: завтраки, обеды, ужины, перекусы (Солнце таки нашел протеиновый порошок, оказавшийся, несмотря на заявленный на этикетке шоколадный вкус, порядочной гадостью). Немного погодя, когда сил стало хватать на упражнения, Джеймс начал сопровождать Солнце на утренних пробежках — в странной предрассветной мгле, когда непонятно было, бежишь ты, летишь или плывешь, а перед пробежками они разминались и растягивались. Солнце брал Джеймса за ноги, по очереди, тянул — осторожно, но без послаблений, а Джеймс жаловался на щекотку, и волны жара от горячих пальцев разогревали мышцы как хороший массаж.

Сон более или менее наладился, однако ночи по-прежнему давались Джеймсу нелегко: подаренный Сэмом ловец не мог отогнать плохие сны и шепчущий в голове _множественный_ голос, но просыпаться сделалось проще; и когда густая кровь начинала наполнять легкие, а клеймо, обжигая, проявлялось на шкуре, Джеймс сам выныривал из сна, а потом засыпал вновь. Кроме того, ему помогало чужое присутствие, поэтому по ночам с ним все время кто-нибудь был. Иногда Джеймс, открывая глаза, видел Сэма — в сиянии светильника-луны тот читал книги в мягких обложках или чинил ловец, заменяя истрепанные в борьбе с кошмарами перья новыми. Иногда с ним оставались Ванда и Наташа, обе вязали что-то теплое и бесконечное, переговариваясь едва слышным шепотом. Иногда рядом оказывался Солнце, непременно с карандашом и блокнотом, порой — в компании Дикси, и Джеймс тянулся к нему в полусознании, но проваливался обратно в сон, не успев завершить движение. Раз или два к Солнцу присоединялся Тень; Джеймс потом сомневался, не приснилось ли ему это, что стало бы приятным разнообразием среди образов боли и смерти. Сплетясь, они оставались почти неподвижны, и Джеймс, глядя из-под тяжелых, налитых сном век, смутно подумал, что его самого Солнце бы поглотил стремительно и безвозвратно, как огонь поглощает сухую траву, но Тень даже в этом тесном слиянии сумел остаться собой, резким черным силуэтом, самодовлеющим.

(«Он смотрит». — «Пусть». И темнота).

Ничего не происходило, и это было хорошо.

Перед первым представлением с настоящими зрителями на стоянке был устроен консилиум. Джеймс стоял в центре круга, слегка ежился от всеобщего внимания и, чтобы отвлечься, разглядывал трейлер, через бок которого тянулась нарисованная Солнцем афиша, только не маленькая и бумажная, а огромная и как бы вплавленная в серебристую обшивку. Всякий раз, когда Джеймс смотрел на один край, картинки на противоположном краю начинали едва уловимо двигаться, а стоило перевести на них взгляд, как они застывали, зато движение начиналось на другом краю. Раздосадованный таким коварством, Джеймс переступил ногами и тяжело вздохнул.

— Не вздумай так делать, — Тони погрозил пальцем. — Ты не раб на галерах. И что за скорбь еврейского народа в глазах? Смотри веселее, Флаттершай. Улыбайся.

Джеймс попробовал улыбнуться, и Тони закрыл лицо рукой.

— А давайте его под клоуна раскрасим, — предложил он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. — Намалеванная улыбка и то правдоподобнее смотрится.

Впрочем, к облегчению Джеймса, большую часть труппы волновали другие вопросы, не столь сильно от него зависящие.

— Ну, шрамы, и что? Не гримировать же его целиком, — горячо говорил Сэм. — Внизу попоной закроем, вверху — толстовкой. Вечера уже прохладные, выглядеть будет естественно. Заодно и объемов зрительно прибавится. А лицо и так вполне презентабельное, вон, даже щеки появились.

— Утютю, — пробурчал Тони и попытался ущипнуть Джеймса за подбородок, но Джеймс увернулся.

Тень смотрел так, будто пытался взглядом просверлить в его солнечном сплетении дыру.

— Не свалишься на пятой минуте? — поинтересовался он тоном, явственно подразумевающим, что заботит его единственно имидж цирка, а никак не благополучие Джеймса.

— Я вчера катал Ванду, — сказал Джеймс, подавляя желание потереть грудь в том месте, куда впивался пристальный взгляд.

— Полтора часа, — поддакнул Солнце.

— Последние двадцать минут — рысью, — добавила Ванда со вздохом.

Лицо ее было несколько страдальческое, а движения — чуть скованные, потому что ни Джеймсу, ни Солнцу, ни даже самой Ванде не пришло в голову, что полтора часа верховой езды для непривычного человека всенепременно аукнутся на следующий день. Осознав промашку и переживая, как Ванда будет танцевать, Джеймс все утро рассыпался в извинениях и добился лишь того, что Ванда при виде него нервно улыбалась и пряталась в трейлере.

Тень этот ответ почему-то не устроил, и он истязал Джеймса еще добрых десять минут, прежде чем, наконец, дать добро.

Так Джеймс оказался на земляной площадке возле купола — начищенный до блеска даже в тех местах, которые были совершенно не видны, в новой попоне, любимой толстовке, с сумкой для денег на поясе (ремень сумки, по причине отсутствия седла, заменял луку) и в окружении повизгивающих от восторга, самых настоящих, не воображаемых детей.

Шоу началось — и закончилось — гораздо раньше обычного, солнце только недавно село, на площадке было светло, как днем, и в электрическом свете стены шатра казались сделанными из обычной, пусть и непривычно темной парусины. Изменилось ли что-то внутри, Джеймс не знал, поскольку на представление его не пустили, велев готовиться морально.

На другом конце площадки Солнце с виртуозной скоростью рисовал на детских лицах неведомые цветы, затейливые полумаски и смешные звериные мордашки — непрерывно что-то рассказывая и лучезарно улыбаясь. Наверняка маленькие зрители души в нем не чаяли. Тони изображал живую мишень — он выдавал желающим несколько мячиков и предлагал попасть в себя с определенного расстояния. Мячики, по-видимому, были мягкие, едва ли способные причинить вред даже обычному человеку, не говоря уже о Тони, чья бронированная кожа выдерживала попадание пуль, но чем-то это развлечение Джеймсу безотчетно не нравилось, и он ощутил облегчение, когда Тони свернул свой аттракцион и куда-то исчез. Ванда продавала алые леденцы, которые накануне приготовила вместе с Наташей. Работа Сэма напоминала его собственную: тот тоже катал детей, только не на спине, а на руках, невысоко и недолго — толпа вокруг него собралась порядочная, но Джеймс в этом нечаянном соревновании определенно лидировал. Брюса нигде не было видно, как и Наташи с Тенью: Халк, как успел узнать Джеймс, плохо переносил шум и суету, в особенности, вне привычного круга общения, а своеобразный внешний вид Тени и Наташи, отлично вписывающийся в жутковатую эстетику циркового шоу, очевидно, был не столь выигрышен за его пределами.

Сперва Джеймс пребывал в перманентном ужасе: он боялся ошибиться с деньгами, боялся кого-нибудь обидеть или, не приведи господь, уронить, боялся, что дети станут задавать вопросы и придется что-то отвечать… Но по мере того, как сумка на его поясе толстела, а круг, выбитый на земле его ногами, делался темнее и отчетливее, оказалось, что все не так страшно. Деньги Джеймс считал легко, тех маленьких всадников, кто плохо держался или начинал соскальзывать, отлично чувствовал и вовремя подхватывал. Что касается разговоров, дети по большей части радостно ворковали в свое удовольствие, не требуя от Джеймса участия в беседе, а если что-то и спрашивали, то свято верили всему, что он говорил — так что Джеймс, самому себе на удивление, вполне лихо сочинял ответы на каверзные вопросы вроде «Что ты больше любишь на обед: сено или траву?» и «Как выглядит твоя кровать?». Осмелев, он, воровато косясь на занятого рисованием Солнце, даже прокатил парочку более или менее опытных наездников бодрой рысью и несколько раз согласился взять на спину ребятишек, чей вес, пусть и незначительно, превышал семьдесят фунтов — то и другое ему было строго запрещено.

В таком духе прошло некоторое время, и в какой-то момент Джеймс, ссадив очередного ребенка возле сильно поредевшей очереди, увидел перед собой Тони.

— Прикрываем лавочку, — бросил тот уголком рта, и запах от него был такой, что Джеймс сморщил нос.

Новость о том, что пора заканчивать, порадовала, Джеймс порядком устал — скорее психологически, нежели физически, с непривычки: от шума, звонких голосов, ответственности, и голова слегка кружилась после нескольких десятков проделанных кругов. В последний раз подставив нижние бока под детские ладошки и серьезно пожав несколько маленьких рук, он кинул прощальный взгляд на расстилающийся внизу город и медленно отправился вслед за Тони к стоящему поодаль трейлеру.

Тони был необычайно весел — даже по сравнению со своим привычным бодрым видом, он напевал что-то под нос и, кажется, пытался пританцовывать на ходу.

— Где ты был? — спросил Джеймс.

— В самом злачном заведении этой дыры, какое смог отыскать за крайне ограниченное время, — отозвался Тони охотно. — Пропустил пару-тройку стаканчиков, просадил пару-тройку партий в холдем и растрезвонил всем, кто еще держался на ногах, какой знатный куш мы сегодня отхватили, куда сейчас поедем и как отправимся кутить, оставив на стоянке двоих инвалидов и несметные богатства.

— Мы в самом деле так много заработали? — удивился Джеймс.

— Понятия не имею, — сказал Тони. — Брюси еще не подбил выручку. Но не обольщайся, до золотых гор еще пахать и пахать.

— Тогда зачем ты рассказал, будто у нас много денег? — недоуменно сказал Джеймс. — Зачем вообще говорить про деньги в злачном месте? Это же опасно.

Тони размашисто хлопнул его по верхней спине, причем от собственного движения пошатнулся и пропахал бы носом гравий, если бы Джеймс не подхватил его под руку.

— Ж-жутко опасно, Флаттершай, — согласился Тони, утвердившись на ногах. — Обещай никогда не повторять это дома.

И поскольку дома у Джеймса не было (точнее, он начал считать домом трейлер, где повторить то, о чем рассказал Тони, было бы весьма затруднительно), он с легкой душой и порядочной толикой недоумения дал обещание, за что был вознагражден смешком и еще одним увесистым хлопком по спине.

Над землей плыла ночь; звезды, здесь, вблизи города, сияли не так ярко, желтели, как крохотные латунные пуговицы, потускневшие от времени. Возле трейлера собрались все — даже те, кто в аттракционах не участвовал — и Джеймс, сторонясь Тени, нерешительно протянул в сторону Брюса приятно тяжелую поясную сумку.

— Кидай в сундук, Баки, — Солнце щелкнул ногтем по откинутой крышке, широкие ладони его испещряли пятна подсохшей краски. — Брюс потом достанет.

Джеймс сделал, как было сказано, не преминув заглянуть внутрь сундука — ему стало интересно, конфеты там или что-то другое, но в рассеянном свете, пробивающемся из окон трейлера, он ничего не разглядел, а может, там ничего и не было, одна лишь темная пустота.

— Ты что-то ищешь? — полюбопытствовал Джеймс.

— Наш транспорт, — отозвался Солнце с улыбкой. — Уже, кстати, нашел. Узнаешь? Этот фургон, в котором мы тебя везли.

Джеймс не узнавал: он был слишком оглушен тогда и, если и помнил что-то, то внутри, не снаружи — но фургон выглядел симпатичным, пусть и слегка потрепанным, будто старая любимая игрушка. Джеймс осторожно подхватил его двумя пальцами, оглядел со всех сторон и, вдруг забоявшись уронить или еще как-то повредить, с той же осторожностью вернул на ладонь Солнца. И тогда Солнце отошел в сторону, к черной дороге, поставил игрушку на асфальт и отступил, и между двумя ударами сердца фургон изменился, раздался вверх и вширь, очень быстро и легко.

— Брок, Наташа и Тони отправятся на стоянку, а мы немного покатаемся и позже к ним подъедем, — объяснил Солнце, вернувшись к Джеймсу. — Ладно?

Ванда устремилась к фургону первой, за ней последовали Сэм и Брюс, и Джеймс, глядя им в спины, кивнул, но с чуть заметным промедлением, потому что был озадачен возникшим где-то у сердца странным, очень непривычным чувством — будто Солнце что-то сильно недоговаривает, что-то неприятное. Он вздрогнул, когда рядом, почти вплотную подал голос Тень.

— Он ведь хотел узнать нас поближе. Да, Баки?

Имя, это игривое шутливое имя, рожденное из глубокой приязни, на языке у Тени словно напитывалось ядом, но Джеймс, пусть не понимая еще, к чему это сказано, заставил себя кивнуть, потому что сказанное было правдой.

Солнце смотрел на него, и морщинка между бровей прорезалась вновь, а сияние померкло и едва брезжилось под стать городским звездам, забитым смогом и световым загрязнением.

— Ты хочешь остаться?

Простой этот вопрос угодил в самую душу, ведь Джеймс не хотел, не хотел так сильно, что готов был, сонный и усталый, пешком бежать за фургоном хоть всю ночь. И все же…

— Не хочу, — признался он. — Но… мне надо.

Тони восторженно ухнул и снова попытался хлопнуть Джеймса по спине, однако промахнулся (как ни странно это выглядело).

— Я же говорил! Вот это наш человек! — воскликнул он и, прежде чем Джеймс успел задаться вопросом, что Тони говорил, кому и когда, добавил: — И лошадь тоже наша.

А потом Тень презрительно спросил Старка, обязательно ли было так надираться, и пока они переругивались, Солнце серьезно взглянул на Джеймса и произнес тоном, который звучал тревожно и почти умоляюще:

— Будь осторожен, хорошо?

И Джеймс, зябко передернувшись всей шкурой, выдохнул:

— Хорошо.

Сон не шел: Джеймс весь извертелся на соломе, укладываясь то так, то эдак; в одну минуту ему становилось жарко, и он вставал отодвинуть тяжелую дверь, но стоило снова лечь, как его начинало морозить, и приходилось снова вставать — закрывать дверь и натягивать толстовку, а затем все повторялось снова. В конце концов, зевающий и недовольный, угрюмый, как это бывает после удавшегося праздника, Джеймс вывалился из трейлера в гостеприимную темноту, на свежий прохладный воздух, и там, поеживаясь, огляделся в надежде найти подходящий куст и прикорнуть под ним.

— Эй, Флаттершай, не спится? — Тони, сидящий на ступеньках, помахал Джеймсу отверткой.

Джеймс хотел из вежливости спросить, что он мастерит, но Тони продолжал:

— Правильно, не спи, а то всю веселуху продрыхнешь.

Было не совсем понятно, о какой «веселухе» он говорит: вокруг плыла полупрозрачная тьма, вуалью, и в ней сонно стрекотали ночные насекомые, и близкий лес жил своей негромкой загадочной жизнью, бесшумно принимая искры падающих звезд.

— Не спи, — повторил Тони, — гостей проворонишь.

Гостей? В первую секунду Джеймс решил, будто он имеет в виду Солнце и остальных, что они вот-вот вернутся, и обрадовался, но затем сообразил, что едва ли Тони стал бы называть их гостями, да и нотка предвкушения, с которой он произнес это слово, настораживала. Раздумывая об этом, Джеймс приметил невысокое деревце, чьи ветви ниспадали почти до земли — одинокое, словно бы кого-то оплакивающее — и, в приступе сочувствия, забился под него, не желая никого видеть и не желая, чтобы видели его.

— В засаду залег? — донесся голос Тони, приглушенный расстоянием и темной листвяной завесой. — Молодец, быстро схватываешь.

— Что за гости? — мрачно поинтересовался Джеймс, досадуя, что его никак не хотят оставить в покое.

— О, — ответил Тони, — это особенные гости. Это такие гости, которые подарков не тащат, зато сами норовят утащить побольше.

Пожав плечами, Джеймс удобнее свернулся на траве и прикрыл глаза, погружаясь, наконец, в приятную дрему, но тут до него дошло, и он, рывком распрямив верхний торс, больно стукнулся головой о ветку и ойкнул, не сдержавшись.

— Ты там жив, Флаттершай? — фыркнул Тони, но Джеймс не ответил, лихорадочно соображая.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что кто-то придет? — выговорил Джеймс и прислушался, но дорога была тиха, и звезды все так же падали, угасая в шелестящей прохладе листьев.

— Чуйка, — отозвался Тони. — Из прошлой жизни. На деньги и засранцев, которые намерены меня их лишить. И эта чуйка подсказывает мне, что засранцы уже близко, а когда они окажутся совсем близко, ты, Флаттершай, будешь держать рот на замке и смотреть, как работают настоящие профессионалы.

Джеймс молчал, ошеломленный, а Тони добавил:

— И не делай глупостей, а то Кэп запилит нас нотациями.

Что на такое ответить, Джеймс не имел понятия и обещать ничего не стал — осторожно опершись спиной на ствол, он весь обратился в слух, прикрыв глаза для верности.

И только разбуженный резкими голосами, понял, что «веселуху», во всяком случае, ее начало, все-таки проспал.

Чужаков было трое. Один, когда Джеймс, чуть дыша, выглянул из-за листьев, как раз исчез в трейлере, очевидно, отправившись на розыски тех самых выдуманных Тони несметных богатств, и мысли Джеймса, пересыпающиеся беспорядочно, как песчинки под тяжелыми шагами, переключились на Тень и Наташу — где они? Второй, закинув дробовик на плечо, как-то бестолково топтался посреди опушки, словно не понимал, что вообще здесь делает. А третий держал под прицелом Тони, и по выражению лица Тони никак нельзя было сказать, что он ожидал всего этого и, более того, сам все это и спровоцировал. Он притворялся, наверняка притворялся, но у Джеймса вдруг загудело в ушах, так сильно, что все прочие звуки исчезли, и время, дрогнув, понеслось вскачь.

Темнота за спиной чужака-с-дробовиком поплыла, подернулась рябью и соткалась в резкую черную тень — Тень — и дробовик улетел куда-то в сторону, а Тень насел на обезоруженного противника сзади. Чужак-с-пистолетом обернулся — должно быть, на шум, которого Джеймс не слышал, но стрелять не стал, вместо этого бросившись к Тени и пытаясь его оттащить. Джеймс ждал, что Тони, с лица которого затравленное выражение тут же исчезло, стекло, как плохой грим, что-то предпримет, однако тот продолжал сидеть на траве, привалившись к колесу трейлера. И тогда Джеймс, испугавшись (что Тони каким-то образом все же ранили, что Тень сейчас просто пристрелят, что Наташа внутри, одна, беззащитная), выпрыгнул из своего укрытия, в несколько скачков добрался до дерущихся и рванул чужака-с-пистолетом так, что тот кубарем покатился по земле. Джеймс застыл над ним, не зная, как поступить дальше, растерянный, и очнулся, лишь увидев черный зрачок дула. _Кольт 1911, сорок пятый калибр_ , прошептал знакомый _множественный_ голос, и глаза застило алым. Джеймс встал на дыбы, и чужак-с-пистолетом отшатнулся, роняя кольт, развернулся, но далеко убежать не успел — Джеймс догнал, откуда-то зная, как схватить и какое движение сделать, и шея под его руками жалко хрустнула (он ощутил — не услышал), и то, что секунду назад было живым и дышащим, тяжелым кулем сползло в траву и больше не шевелилось. Угроза ушла, но страх и гнев не уходили, и тогда Джеймс начал топтать куль, вымещая на нем все, чего не помнил и не понимал.

— …ты.

Гул в ушах мало-помалу стихал.

— …дукты!

Тяжело дыша, Джеймс остановился и попробовал прислушаться.

— … продукты!

Какие еще продукты? Джеймс поднял голову и увидел впереди и чуть сбоку чрезвычайно довольного Тони.

— Земля вызывает Флаттершай, — сказал тот и щелкнул пальцами. — О, есть контакт.

— Какие продукты? — удивленно осведомился Джеймс и огляделся.

Все было спокойно, и никто больше не дрался: Тень деловито стаскивал с неподвижного тела одежду, Наташа, стоя рядом с таким же неподвижным телом у самого трейлера, шевелила лапами, будто жонглировала чем-то невидимым. Шум в ушах совсем затих, и воздух снова дрожал от лениво-мелодичного звона.

— Знаешь, это выглядело профессионально, — заметил Тони. — Отточено так. Сразу видно обширную практику.

— Причем тут продукты? — повторил Джеймс.

Тень, не прерывая своего занятия, презрительно хмыкнул.

— Профессионально! У моей бабули и то соображалки побольше, а у нее церебральный атеросклероз и тяжелый Альцгеймер. Свечить на ствол с риском заработать дыру в брюхе? Без надобности месить одного, не проверив, обезврежены ли остальные? Верх профессионализма.

— Верх идиотизма, — с готовностью подтвердил Тони. — Слышишь, Флаттершай? Тебя же просили сидеть тихо. Теперь мы наябедничаем Кэпу, и он тебя отшлепает. Но я вообще-то свернутую шею имел в виду. Ловко получилось. А все моя крошка, с ней-то удобнее.

Удобнее? Джеймс не знал, у него не было с чем сравнивать (не было!), и почему-то никто не отвечал на его вопрос.

— Что за продукты? — повысил он голос, и Тони, наконец, соизволил услышать.

— Продукты, говорю, портишь, — пояснил он. — Одного — Вдове на ужин, одного — котам. А одного нам на барбекю, только там после тебя, небось, ни единого приличного куска не осталось, сплошной фарш. Вдова, забабахаешь нам спагетти болоньезе?

— Я не буду есть людей! — возмутился Джеймс.

И Тони расхохотался.

— Глядите-ка, купился!

Поглядев на него с упреком, Джеймс отошел в сторонку и там застрял, раздумывая, как поступить дальше. Вероятно, стоило возвратиться в трейлер и лечь спать, как ни в чем не бывало, надеясь, что все случившееся — очередной кошмарный сон, что никто на них не нападал, и он никого не у… уби…

— Баки, — позвала его Наташа, — ты мне поможешь?

— Да, — торопливо отозвался Джеймс, с радостью стряхнув неприятные мысли. — Я иду.

Но приблизившись и мельком взглянув на мертвеца, лежащего лицом вверх, он быстро отвел глаза и подумал, что выбрал не самый лучший способ отвлечься.

— Это яд, — сказала Наташа. — Я его укусила.

Джеймс мало знал о пауках: восемь ног, восемь глаз, хищники, пищеварительные соки и пустая, насухо высосанная оболочка, что остается от добычи. Только теперь он сообразил, что Наташа, которая так любила готовить для общего стола и испекла ему такой вкусный торт, ни разу не ела ничего сама.

— Что надо делать? — спросил он.

Вдвоем они вошли в лес, Наташа шагала впереди, а Джеймс неторопливо ступал следом, вспоминая, как несколько часов назад возил детей, маленьких, непоседливых, почти невесомых. То обмякшее и недвижное, что было сейчас перекинуто через его спину, весило гораздо больше семидесяти фунтов — Солнце будет недоволен, когда узнает.

— То дерево, — Наташа отвлекла его, коснувшись рукой металлического плеча. — Поможешь подвесить?

Джеймс помог, конечно же — после того, как Наташа, полуотвернувшись, словно бы стесняясь, расстегнула несколько пуговиц, и жесткие лапы принялись невероятно быстрыми движениями извлекать из-под плотной черной блузки толстые серебристые нити паутины, на ходу сплетая их в веревку. Этой веревкой Наташа обвязала мертвеца поперек туловища, и Джеймс, осторожно взяв свободный конец, сухой, совсем не липкий, встал на задние ноги и перекинул его через толстый сук, и тянул, пока тело не оказалось на нужной высоте, и закрепил вокруг ствола каким-то хитрым узлом, который пальцы вывязали совершенно без его участия.

— Спасибо, — проговорила Наташа, и Джеймс понял, что теперь должен уйти.

Он и ушел — обратно на опушку, потому что больше было некуда. И там, наконец, увидел львов.

Они оказались огромными и белыми, такими белыми, что выглядели вылепленными из свежего снега, шкуры их были гладко-безупречны, гривы шелковисто блестели в звездном свете, а глаза горели холодными бледно-зелеными огнями. Очарованный их призрачным великолепием, Джеймс застыл на краю опушки, и два льва оторвались от трапезы, обратив к нему испещренные темными пятнами морды, а третий подошел и, склонив массивную голову, принялся обнюхивать Джеймсу передние ноги, покрытые засохшей кровью. Дыхание зверя обжигало.

— Это Слоббер, — раздался голос Тени, и Джеймс, с трудом отведя глаза ото льва, вскинул голову.

Тень, выглядевший странно умиротворенным, сидел на ступеньках и курил, темное на темном.

— Потому что любит лизаться, — добавил он, хотя Джеймс ничего не спрашивал. — Ласковый. Если дать ему достаточно времени, слижет тебе мясо с ноги до кости.

Возникший порыв попятиться был после такой новости вполне естественен, но Джеймс стоял неподвижно, опасаясь, что попытку отступить хищник воспримет как бегство.

— Двое других — Гамлет и Каспер, — продолжал Тень. — Ты, говорят, все рвался на них посмотреть. И как тебе?

Горячий язык, прошедшийся по пясти, действительно был шершав, будто терка, и Джеймс, как ни сдерживался, вздрогнул.

— Красивые, — выдавил он, весь напружинившийся, готовый в любую секунду сорваться с места.

— Красивые, — со смешком повторил Тень. — Брысь, Слоббер. Сейчас все сожрут без тебя.

Лев, низко рыкнув, послушался, отошел — плавным неслышным шагом, и натянутая пружина внутри ослабела. Переступив на месте, Джеймс с удивлением понял, что у него мелко дрожат ноги — а еще, что он ни за что не вернется в трейлер мимо насыщающихся львов, но и здесь не останется тоже.

— Я пойду… — выговорил он, кашлянул и повторил еще раз, тверже: — Я пойду погуляю.

— Иди, — легко разрешил Тень. — Далеко все равно не уйдешь. Советую начать с вон той тропинки, там озеро, смой мозги с копыт.

Стараясь убедить себя, что последняя часть фразы никогда не звучала, Джеймс начал разворачиваться, но спохватился, пересилил себя и, потупившись, попросил:

— Ты можешь не говорить Стиву?

Тень выпустил три аккуратных кольца дыма, почти таких же светлых, как львиная шерсть.

— О чем? Что ты пытался сделать из трупа отбивную?

— Нет, — внутри обдало холодом. — Что я… подставил живот.

К дымным кольцам, что повисли, не растворяясь, во тьме, добавилось четвертое.

— Ты все равно разболтаешь все сам, — сказал Тень.

Являлся ли этот ответ положительным или отрицательным, Джеймс так и не понял, но переспрашивать было, очевидно, бесполезно, и он снова повернулся, намереваясь уходить.

— Эй, у меня тоже есть вопрос, — вдруг окликнул Тень, и Джеймс остановился.

— Что ты ищешь? — спросил Тень. — В конце радуги?

— Я? — глупо переспросил Джеймс. Он честно попытался подумать, но в голове царила пустота. — Я… Не знаю.

И, не дожидаясь, пока Тень скажет что-нибудь еще, Джеймс поспешил укрыться под сенью деревьев.

Когда вернулся Солнце, Джеймс совсем потерялся во времени и в себе, бродя по колено в черной воде, теплой и мягкой, словно шелк, но очнулся рывком. Солнце был не один: за ним из-за деревьев показались Брюс, Сэм и Ванда — все, кто отправился «покататься», возвратились обратно, и Джеймс от облегчения лег бы на песчаное дно, если бы не тень Брюса, которая, тут же распластавшись по берегу, дотянулась и до воды, заставив его посторониться.

— Вот и мы, — Солнце приветственно взмахнул рукой (в ней было что-то зажато).

— А-а-ага, — Сэм уронил на песок стопку одеял, приблизился — не очень-то твердыми шагами — к самой кромке, тяжело сел и поплескал в лицо водой. — Боже, я в хлам. Как ты здесь, приятель?

Джеймс молчал, сгорбившись и опустив голову, и слушал приглушенный песком звук шагов, который вскоре сменился плеском. На металлический локоть легла горячая ладонь.

— Баки?

В глазах защипало, и Джеймс медленно опустился на колени и ткнулся лбом в рубашку Солнца, повозил, морщась от ощущения впившейся в кожу пуговицы.

— Я убил человека, — выдохнул он. — Сломал ему шею и затоптал… и еще встал на дыбы на линии выстрела, и помогал Наташе нести ее… ужин, хотя он был тяжелый, вот.

Выпалив все это на одном дыхании, Джеймс замер, ожидая приговора, но даже притом, что он не знал, чего ждать и какова будет реакция, ему все равно сделалось немного легче, словно со спины сняли часть непосильного груза.

— Я принес тебе хот-дог, — сказал Солнце.

— Спасибо, — всхлипнул Джеймс, сильнее вжался лбом в злополучную пуговицу и поднялся с колен.

Приняв картонный лоток, обернутый салфеткой, он выбрался на сухое и устроился на песке рядом с Сэмом, который, укрывшись крыльями, похоже, дремал сидя. От смешавшихся запахов алкоголя и жареной сосиски к горлу тяжело подкатило, однако спустя секунду тошнота сменилась волчьим голодом, и Джеймс набросился на еду с такой свирепостью, что Сэм, вздрогнув, поднял голову.

— А, — пробормотал он. — Это ты, приятель. Прости, я сейчас не в форме, выпил лишнего. Если хочешь, можем поговорить, но завтра, ладно? А то я тебе сейчас такого наплету, что сам не обрадуюсь.

У Джеймса вовсе не было намерения разговаривать, однако оно вполне могло появиться позже, поэтому он просто кивнул и подобрал крошки, размышляя, очень ли невежливо будет облизать пальцы.

— Отлично, — Сэм проглотил зевок. — Тогда спать.

— Мы не будем возвращаться? — удивился Джеймс.

Сэм потер лицо.

— Босс выгуливает котов, — пояснил он. — Лучше ему не мешать… и не мешаться. Ночевка под открытым небом, очень романтично.

С этими словами Сэм улегся на собственное крыло, накрылся другим, распушившимся, как облако, и, кажется, мгновенно отключился.

— Удобно… — к Джеймсу подошла Ванда, сонная, с усталыми глазами. — Одеяла не надо…

Из стопки одеял, шерстяных, клетчатых, Ванда выдернула самое верхнее и тоже легла — одеяло было достаточно большое, чтобы ей хватило и подстелить, и накрыться.

Немного постояв над ней, Джеймс огляделся: Брюс остался у деревьев, очевидно, забывшись в очередной медитации — Джеймс подумал отнести ему одеяло, но зеленоватая тень, съежившаяся, едва видная на темном песке, предупреждающе дрогнула и вздыбилась, стоило ему приблизиться, и Джеймс благоразумно отступил.

Что до Солнца, тот исчез, только одежда лежала у воды, и Джеймс, прислушавшись — ушами и тем неведомым органом, чутко воспринимающим сделавшееся таким родным теплом — вошел в озеро, а когда дно исчезло из-под ног, поплыл.

Они встретились посреди бархатистого черного ничто, насыщенного небесным сиянием, и на мокром лице Солнца сверкнула улыбка.

— Сюда упала звезда, — сказал он, его волосы, пропитавшиеся расплавленным светом, липли к высокому лбу. — Я нырял за ней.

— Достал? — спросил Джеймс.

Солнце покачал головой.

— Кажется, это все равно, что достать ее с неба. Но я попробую еще.

И он пробовал снова и снова, пока Джеймс, прикрыв глаза и лениво шевеля ногами и руками, покачивался на поверхности, гладкой, будто обсидиановое зеркало. А в последний раз Солнце, спросив позволения глазами, погрузился неглубоко и там, внизу, обхватил Джеймса за пояс, распластался по его спине, прижавшись всем телом, и вода вокруг будто бы разом вскипела, став почти невыносимо горячей. Стряхнув дрему, Джеймс сделал долгий дрожащий вдох и поплыл в сторону берега.

— Тебе огорчает, что ты отнял жизнь? — спросил Солнце.

Сейчас он, растянувшийся у Джеймса на нижнем боку, был гораздо тяжелее, чем в воде, но не слишком, и кроме того, его горячее тело грело лучше всякого одеяла, так что Джеймс был совсем не против.

— Нет, — признался он, подумав. — Меня огорчает, что это чувствовалось… привычно. Будто я делал это раньше. Ломал шеи, умел разбираться в оружии… Вдруг я был преступником?

— Или военным, — возразил Солнце; его рука поглаживала Джеймса внизу верхней спины, то спускаясь туда, где кожа становилась грубее, превращаясь в шкуру, то вновь поднимаясь — по неясным для Джеймса причинам это место его практически гипнотизировало. — Я тоже умею ломать шеи и разбираюсь в оружии. И Сэм. И Брок с Наташей.

Джеймс с трудом мог представить себя на военной должности, как, впрочем, и Наташу, но упоминание о ней перевело мысли в другое русло.

— Наташе часто надо… питаться? — спросил он, надеясь, что голос его звучит не слишком отчаянно.

— Вовсе нет.

— А львам?

— Зависит от того, сколько они выступают. В общем и целом, чаще, чем Наташе, но им, в отличие от нее, годится и другое мясо: говядина в основном, еще курятина, крольчатина… Другое дело, что каждому необходимо фунтов по четырнадцать-пятнадцать, а мы не можем просто вытащить из сундука корову, — он помолчал. — Я оправдываюсь, да? Обычно у нас хватает денег на мясо, мы покупаем, когда получается, но…

«Получается не всегда, а тут само в руки идет», мысленно продолжил Джеймс, невольно представил застрявшую в сундуке рогатую, жалобно мычащую голову и вздрогнул не то от истерического смеха, не то от острой жалости.

— Из сундука вообще нельзя вытащить ничего живого, — добавил Солнце. — А съедобное можно, протеин же мы с тобой искали, помнишь? Но обычно сперва надо его туда положить.

Корова в воображении Джеймса исчезла, сменившись почему-то Тони, который дюжинами скупал на заправках упаковки шоколадного драже и ссыпал в сундук. Вряд ли это было так, скорее уж, и из этого правила существовали исключения…

Джеймс пробормотал что-то в знак понимания и, помедлив, попросил:

— Можно я в следующий раз поеду с вами?

В глубине души он надеялся, что следующего раза не будет, что они скоро найдут радугу — что бы это ни значило — и все как-то… изменится, а понадеявшись, впервые позволил себе задуматься, что именно изменится, что станет с цирком и с ним самим, и мысли эти отворили перед ним бездну, почти такую же, что открывалась при мыслях о собственном прошлом. Бездна глянула на него в ответ, и очередной вдох смерзся прямо в легких, и мышцы напряглись, зажимаясь, сильно, словно в судороге, и перед глазами полыхнуло красным.

Солнце, прильнувший так тесно, что ближе было бы только под кожу, конечно, не мог не чувствовать происходящего, но молчал, лишь ласкающая ладонь чуть замедлила темп, а ровный жар вдруг вспыхнул, пробирая до костей и глубже, и лед растаял без следа, и Джеймс, коротко дернувшись, обмяк, слепо глядя в темноту и тяжело дыша.

— Разумеется, — откликнулся Солнце спустя несколько минут, словно разговор ничто не прерывало. — Сегодня ты остался только потому, что захотел сам.

— А для чего остается Тони?

Джеймс мог понять Наташу (и посочувствовать, потому что там, в лесу, рядом с деревом, превратившимся в обеденный стол, в ней не было ни жадности, ни предвкушения — только смирение), также он в какой-то мере понимал Тень, такого же хищника, как и его львы. Но какую пользу от происходящего имеет Тони, Джеймс никак не мог взять в толк. Неужели ему просто нравилось?

— Я не знаю, — сказал Солнце. — Но для Тони, по крайней мере, это безопасно. А для тебя — нет.

Больше он ничего не говорил, а Джеймс не спрашивал.

Вскоре дыхание Солнца сделалось совсем медленным и глубоким, и Джеймс, слыша и чувствуя его всем существом, тоже хотел бы уснуть, но бездна, так внезапно раскинувшаяся внутри, не ушла, продолжая тревожить своим присутствием. Задремывая, Джеймс видел себя подползающим к черному краю и заглядывающим через него, и тут же просыпался — это был не кошмар в полном смысле этого слова, но спокойно забыться сном он мешал столь же успешно, как склизкие объятия алых щупальцев.

Джеймс даже на другой бок перевернуться не решался, не желая потревожить Солнце. Однако бездна все ширилась, угрожая добраться до него и затянуть в свои глубины, и беспокойство все сильнее шевелилось внутри, и в конце концов Джеймсу начало казаться, будто под шкурой у него поселилась колония муравьев. Честно потерпев еще некоторое время (которое могло оказаться как двумя минутами, так и двумя часами), он мысленно попросил у Солнца прощения и приподнялся на локте.

— М… Баки? — сонным голосом позвал Солнце.

— Все хорошо, — шепнул Джеймс. — Мне просто надо… отлучиться.

— Далеко не уходи, — попросил Солнце едва разборчиво, скатился на песок, безошибочно нащупал стопку собственной одежды, подсунул ее под голову и, похоже, снова уснул — если, конечно, вообще просыпался.

Замерзнуть ему, горячему как печка, вряд ли грозило, и все-таки Джеймс сходил за одним из оставшихся одеял, накрыл Солнце, проверил мирно спящую Ванду, нашел неподвижные очертания Брюса возле черной стены деревьев и, вздохнув, отправился к Сэму, чувствуя, как совесть начинает глодать его с удвоенным аппетитом. А при виде мягкого и наверняка очень уютного кокона из перьев, который тот себе соорудил, аппетит этот утроился.

Ощущая себя законченным мерзавцем — не в последнюю очередь потому, что это ощущение все же не заставило его отказаться от первоначальных намерений — Джеймс опустился на колени и осторожно пихнул Сэма туда, где предположительно находилось плечо, рука ушла в серебряные перья по самое запястье.

— Сэм?

Он ожидал, что будить Сэма придется долго и мучительно, однако после первого же оклика кокон зашевелился, и на Джеймса уставились темные блестящие глаза.

— Что случилось? Горим?

— Нет, — Джеймс на всякий случай огляделся, но вокруг по-прежнему были песок и вода. — Не горим.

— Уже хорошо, — рассудил Сэм, мотнул головой, тихо застонал и уткнулся в ладони.

Когда он поднял лицо, то посмотрел на Джеймса уже куда более осмысленно.

— Поговорить, да?

Джеймс кивнул — совесть со смаком обсасывала ему ребра, стремительно жирея и сдавливая легкие, дышать становилось все труднее.

— Господи, приятель, ты уверен, что не подождешь до утра? — жалобно спросил Сэм. — Не то чтобы я был против, но пьяные разговоры еще никого до добра не доводили.

Джеймс попытался что-то ответить, однако подавился воздухом и уставился на Сэма с немым отчаянием.

— А ну-ка, — строго велел Сэм, легонько хлопнув его по руке. — Вдох на четыре счета…

Дыхательные упражнения Джеймс помнил и после некоторого сопротивления со стороны организма принялся призывать легкие к порядку.

А Сэм, убедившись, что приступ если и не миновал, то под контролем, по очереди расправил крылья, поднялся и со словами: «Дыши пока, я сейчас…» — побрел к озеру, по дороге сбрасывая одежду. Джеймс, машинально дыша на счет, следил за ним с некоторой тревогой: соваться в воду в нетрезвом состоянии было попросту опасно, а кроме того, не потащат ли Сэма на дно промокшие крылья? Но Сэм глубже, чем по пояс, заходить не стал и вообще никуда не плавал, а только несколько раз окунулся с головой — развернутые крылья при этом лежали на черной воде, отражая звездный свет. Освежившись, Сэм, дрожа и чуть слышно поругиваясь, поспешил к одеялам, обернул одно вокруг пояса, а еще одно бросил в сторону Джеймса.

— Хочу наутро помнить, что тебе наплел, — пояснил он, усаживаясь рядом с Джеймсом. — Средство верное, но перья теперь и до утра не просохнут. А руки для разговора не нужны, так что будем говорить, а ты вытирай.

Такое решение показалось Джеймсу вполне справедливым, и он, дотронувшись до крыла, с удивлением обнаружил, что перья перешли в какое-то промежуточное состояние: не пушистые, но и не металлически-твердые, они теперь состояли словно бы из мягкого пластика. Стирать с таких воду было определенно легче, чем пытаться промокать тканью нежный пух.

Несколько минут, Джеймс работал молча, чтобы собраться с мыслями, и Сэм, видимо, решил ему помочь.

— Ты хочешь поговорить о том, что сегодня увидел?

— Нет, — отозвался Джеймс.

— Правда?

Сэм явно удивился, и Джеймс попытался объяснить, как мог:

— Это я понимаю. Наташе нужна пища, львы доедают… лишнее. Мне только не ясно, зачем Тони остается смотреть, но это, наверное, не мое дело.

— Возможно, — согласился Сэм. — А все-таки, что ты хотел обсудить?

Вздохнув, Джеймс выпалил:

— Что будет, когда мы доберемся до края радуги?

— Мы все найдем то, что ищем, — слова были знакомы, и Джеймсу понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить, где и от кого он их слышал. — Понимаю, звучит довольно обтекаемо, но суть такова.

Джеймс поерзал, волнуясь.

— Да, но что будет? Что изменится?

Интуиция подсказывала ему, что ответ на этот простой вопрос не может быть столь же прост, и не подвела.

— Я правильно понимаю, — спросил Сэм, — что тебя устраивает та ситуация, в которой ты сейчас находишься, и ты беспокоишься, как эти перемены на ней отразятся?

Догадка была бы идеально верна еще день назад, но после того, что случилось нынешней ночью, Джеймс уже не был в этом так уверен, поэтому вместо ответа неопределенно протянул:

— Все чего-то хотят, да?

Сэм обеими руками провел по коротким волосам, выжимая из них воду.

— В этом заключается главное условие. Предположительно. Но я хочу, чтобы ты понимал: все, о чем мы сейчас говорим, по сути гипотеза, а точнее аксиома, и ни то, ни другое не имеет отношения к науке. Мы приняли что-то на веру и руководствуемся им в дальнейших действиях, хотя не способны доказать, что изначально все именно так, а не иначе.

— Главное условие, — повторил Джеймс бездумно, а Сэм продолжал:

— Исходные данные таковы. В радуге семь цветов, один цвет — одно желание. Надо собрать семь желаний, причем не общих в духе: хочу миллиард баксов, остров в океане и мир во всем мире — а сильных, эгоцентричных и, знаешь, таких… прицельных. Полагаю, еще желательно, чтобы они возникли на основе трагических событий. Или, по меньшей мере, были устремлены на исправление чего-то негативного, а не на достижение позитивного из нейтрального.

Пауза, которую он сделал после этих слов, звучала отчего-то вопросительно, но Джеймс не мог на нее отреагировать: слова облетали его пусто и плавно, как осенние листья.

— Мы, — проговорил Сэм, не дождавшись ответа, — все несчастны. Я каждую ночь прыгаю в небо — и падаю, только не вниз, а вверх, а рядом падает мой друг, вниз, и мы все отдаляемся друг от друга, а потом я понимаю, что он уже упал, а я буду падать вечность. Ванда ищет брата — в каждом городе и в каждом лице. Брюс больше времени проводит в собственной голове, чем в нашем мире, и не потому, что ему это нравится. И Наташе совсем не в радость ужинать людьми, пусть даже не самыми хорошими. Тони под своей броней пуст, как воздушный шарик, он заполняет эту пустоту цинизмом, жестокостью, болтовней и придурочными шутками, считай, той же пустотой, и понятно, с каким результатом. Босс… Как ни странно, его желание — не избавиться от шрамов, а найти того, кто эти шрамы ему оставил. Заметь, он твердо уверен, что в этом обязательно должен быть кто-то виноват. А так босс утверждает, что мужчину шрамы украшают, и утверждает весьма убедительно, вот только с отражающими поверхностями, как ты наверняка заметил, у нас беда: отражают что угодно, но не того, кто в них смотрится. Бреемся на ощупь, грим накладываем друг другу…

Снова воцарилась тишина, и Джеймс осторожно заметил:

— Получается шестеро, а Стив…

— Да, — кивнул Сэм. — Стив пришел к нам сам и стал седьмым. Но радугу мы не нашли.

_А что ищешь ты? — Ничего. Я уже нашел все, что хотел, и даже сверх того._

— Потому что он ничего не ищет? — догадался Джеймс.

Сэм пожал плечами, отчего крыло, которое Джеймс придерживал рукой, пошевелилось.

— Он так утверждает. Но это не обязательно является правдой. Стив, несомненно, хочет, чтобы мы были счастливы, а для этого надо отыскать радугу. А еще, по-моему, ему тут… не то чтобы скучно, ему здесь нравится, но со временем он начал считать, что способен приносить больше пользы, чем приносит тут. Не на войне: там он уже был. Просто… в каком-то другом месте или мире, я не знаю. Он стал чаще уезжать, это началось еще до тебя, и мы не знаем, куда он ездит и что там делает. А когда мы найдем радугу и обретем то, что искали…

— Он уйдет? — спросил Джеймс ровно, но внутри что-то умирало. — Исчезнет? Все исчезнут? Все… перестанут быть теми, кто есть теперь? Цирка больше не будет?

Сэм положил руку ему на колено, сдавил.

— И вот мы вернулись к моему первому вопросу.

Силой заставляя себя не сжимать так крепко пальцы на перьях, Джеймс продолжал машинально натирать их шерстяной тканью. Семь цветов — семь желаний. Возможно, желания Солнца были недостаточно… эгоцентричны? Направлены скорее на других, чем на него самого, и потому не считались?

_А ты бы бросил? — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что он нам нужен._

Теперь Джеймс понимал, почему Тень решил его купить — надеялся отыскать все-таки седьмого. И совершенно зря. Потому что Джеймс ничего не хотел для себя — разве что остаться с Солнцем, а для этого им ни за что, ни в коем случае нельзя было находить край радуги. Считалось ли это желанием? А если все-таки считалось, то не являлась ли вся ситуация одним большим противоречием?

Джеймс вдруг почувствовал, что несчастная его голова вот-вот взорвется, с грохотом, дымом и разлетающимися осколками. Наверняка эти рассуждения зияли дырами и провалами, но обнаруживать и латать их попросту не было сил — больше всего на свете Джеймсу сейчас хотелось вернуться к Солнцу, снова затащить его на себя и забыться до утра, и для исполнения этого немудреного желания никакая радуга не требовалась.

— Брок спросил меня сегодня, — выдавил Джеймс, — что я ищу. Это потому, что ничего не работает? Он считает, что я бесполезен?

— Может, так, а может, нет, — мягко проговорил Сэм и повернулся, подставляя другое крыло. — Может, мы найдем край радуги завтра. Или не найдем никогда. Может, все наши знания ошибочны — такое тоже не исключено. Никогда не угадаешь заранее. И не принимай близко к сердцу: ты тут в любом случае ни при чем, и даже если у тебя нет подходящих желаний, это ничего. У Стива тоже нет, но он с нами. Возможно, мы просто попробуем найти кого-то еще… когда-нибудь. Знаешь, больше народу — веселее.

— Да, — прошептал Джеймс. — Веселее.

Он проснулся внезапно, но не от кошмаров, а от того, что Тень стоял над ним и смотрел — цепким внимательным взглядом насытившегося хищника. Небо наливалось бледным светом, было очень холодно, и вокруг разведенным молоком плескался туман.

— Хватит морозить задницы, — хрипло проговорил Тень. — Поднимай всех, и возвращайтесь в трейлер.

Он качнулся назад, и туман беззвучно поглотил его, потому что ночным теням полагается исчезать наутро, а Джеймс вздохнул, успокаивая заколотившееся сердце, и огляделся. Как он и предполагал, предрассветный холод прогнал всех (кроме Брюса) с облюбованных мест, и теперь все лежали на нем и вокруг него тесной кучей из тел разной степени раздетости: от совершенно обнаженного Солнца, которого промозглая сырость явно не беспокоила, до Ванды, превратившейся в тесный клетчатый сверток. Даже Наташа была здесь (Джеймс совершенно не помнил, когда она пришла), край ее одеяла потемнел от влаги.

Тень был прав. Следовало возвращаться.

**Глава 5**

Минуло еще несколько представлений — многолюдных и, наверное, приносивших неплохие сборы. Никто не тревожил покой цирка по ночам, Наташа ходила оживившаяся и порозовевшая, а Тень еще один раз кормил львов: кроличьими тушками, не людьми — Джеймс посмотрел мельком из своего окна и слышал глухое ворчание, которое преследовало его потом даже во сне. Сам Джеймс усердно работал: несмотря на сумятицу, воцарившуюся в его голове, и еженощные кошмары, тело его с каждым днем крепло, и аттракцион, пользующийся неизменным успехом, давался ему все легче. Эти площадки, полные яркого света, веселой музыки и детского гомона, отвлекали от тяжелых мыслей, позволяли забыться; невеликий вес маленьких наездников на спине странным образом успокаивал.

В какой-то момент, после того, как очередная площадка угасла задутым огоньком и артисты возвратились к трейлеру, Тень подозвал Джеймса и сказал, что остаток долга он отработал и дальше будет получать зарплату, но Джеймс только кивнул, вместо радости чувствуя облегчение, и некую завершенность, и еще — когда поднимался по трапу — тяжелый взгляд в спину.

Как-то ночью (Джеймс давно потерял счет дням) он, вопреки обыкновению, не видел кошмаров — по той простой причине, что никак не мог уснуть. Он вертелся, и переворачивался, разбрасывая солому, и смотрел на поблекшую радугу, заглядывающую в окно, и считал овец до тех пор, пока те не начали блеять и артачиться перед воображаемой оградой, но ничего не помогало.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Сэм, оторвавшись от книжки, встревоженно смотрел на него в рассеянном оранжевом свете. — Что-то болит?

Джеймс прислушался к себе: он был сыт, здоров и ни в чем не нуждался, только под сердцем саднило, слабо, но настойчиво, однако эта боль не имела ничего общего с физическим недомоганием.

— Все хорошо, — ответил он, подумав. — Просто не спится. Пойду погуляю.

Сэм, наблюдая, как он поднимается, сказал с сомнением:

— Ничего не наденешь? Там уже не лето.

Уже не лето? Джеймс не заметил, как оно прошло, потому что дни — те, которые не проливались дождями — оставались ласковы и солнечны, а вечерами он был слишком занят, чтобы обращать внимание на погоду, и новость эта потрясла его сильнее, чем он готов был признать. Хотя, казалось бы, какое ему дело до поры года?

— Нет, — решил Джеймс. — Все нормально.

Одежда казалась лишней. Рука казалась лишней — Джеймс снял бы и ее, если бы знал, как. Более того, он сам казался себе лишним. Это было странное и очень неприятное ощущение.

Трейлер, успевший сделаться домом, теперь выталкивал его, будто нечто чужеродное, но Джеймс все же остановился перед самыми дверями и оглянулся, окидывая взглядом обитые деревом стены, и портрет, едва различимый в полумраке (после того, как Дикси заинтересовалась картинкой, один угол подмок и немного покоробился), и тускло поблескивающий ловец снов, и свою соломенную подстилку, и Сэма, снова уткнувшегося в книгу. Понадеявшись, что его дырявая, будто решето, память удержит эти образы, он решительно отвернулся и, задержав дыхание, нырнул в холодную темноту.

Было сухо, но ветрено, ветер нашептывал о близком дожде, пускал мурашки по коже, и Джеймс, вздрогнув, поспешил укрыться среди деревьев. Скорее нащупав, чем увидев заросшее подобие тропы, он пустился по ней быстрым шагом, порой переходящим в бег, по-прежнему убеждая себя, что это лишь прогулка, и торопится он только для того, чтобы спастись от холода. Ветки, которые Джеймс не заботился отводить с пути, чувствительно жалили кожу, стылая темнота, совсем не похожая на летний бархат, щетинилась треском и щелканьем, сверху начало капать, а Джеймс спешил вперед, не замечая поворотов и развилок, полностью доверившись собственным ногам. И когда изнутри поднималось желание остановиться, Джеймс давил его, убеждая себя, что погуляет еще немного. А потом — еще. И еще.

Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока его прогулку, больше напоминающую бегство, не прервало гигантское мертвое дерево, поверженный великан, упокоившийся поперек заросшей тропы, и справа был непролазный бурелом, и слева — тоже, и надо было поворачивать назад и искать другую дорогу. Но Джеймс понимал, куда понесут его ноги, если он развернется, и не знал, что теперь делать, а потому по-собачьи сел на подмокшую лесную подстилку, запрокинул голову и уставился вверх, туда, где огромные высохшие ветви, голые и скрюченные, но по-прежнему величественные, немо взывали к высокому черному небу.

— Сверкаешь как новогодняя елка на Рокфеллер-плаза, — сказали позади, и Джеймс, придя в себя, всполошенно обернулся.

Вот теперь он точно оказался в ловушке: даже путь назад был перекрыт, там стояли Тень и один из его львов (Джеймс не умел их различать). Ночная темнота выцвела, истончилась до прозрачной серости, земля под их ногами текла и переливалась сотнями мигающих огоньков, находящихся в беспрерывном суетливом движении, и Джеймс смутно поразился, как не замечал их прежде.

— Светляки, — проговорил Тень под нос. — И снова не по времени. Медом, что ли, им на тебе намазано?

Мелькнувший в голове Джеймса вопрос насчет того, как Тень сумел его найти, тут же обзавелся ответом, и Джеймс бросил на насекомых, что карабкались по его бокам, укоряющий взгляд.

— Я гулял, — сказал он, защищаясь. — Я ведь вернул долг, я могу идти, куда хочу.

— Вернул, вернул, — покладисто согласился Тень. — Иначе хрен бы так далеко зашел. А мы, пожалуй, погуляем с тобой, проследим, чтобы ты не забыл дорогу назад.

Белый лев, словно откликаясь на это «мы», протяжно рыкнул, и у Джеймса все волосы на теле встали дыбом.

— Это Гамлет, — представил Тень льва — так радушно, словно Джеймс пришел к нему на семейный ужин. — Тот еще толстяк. Моцион будет ему полезен.

Лев, услышав свое имя, опять подал голос, и дерево-исполин с целым лесом отмирающих ветвей вдруг показалось Джеймсу не таким уж непреодолимым.

— Зачем я тебе? — голос, как Джеймс не пытался с ним совладать, предательски задрожал. — Я ничего не хочу и ничего не ищу.

— Совсем уж ничего? — деланно удивился Тень, поглаживая Гамлета между ушей. — А как же память?

Джеймс с трудом проглотил истерический смех. Память? Если что и пугало его больше расставания с Солнцем, то разве что перспектива целиком и полностью вспомнить то, что окровавленными лоскутьями и тошнотворными вспышками приходило к нему в кошмарах и вкрадчивом _множественном_ шепоте. К черту такую память.

— Нет, — отрезал он. — Радугу вы со мной не найдете.

— Ага, — протянул Тень, — вижу, Уилсон успел изложить тебе свои теоретические выкладки. А он случайно не упомянул, что это все может оказаться фигней на постном масле?

— Может, — стоял на своем Джеймс. — А может, и нет. Зачем тебе именно я? Ты просто найдешь кого-нибудь другого, кого-нибудь…

Лучше. Удобнее. Кого-нибудь, кому не надо будет столько еды, с кем не надо будет сидеть по ночам, кого не надо будет лечить, кто не будет отнимать у тебя внимание Солнца…

В этих словах не было как будто ничего предосудительного, но Тень вдруг словно взорвался, тьма выхлестнула из него упругими потоками, тяжелыми каплями, как из огромного пузырька с чернилами, с размаху брошенного об стену. Белый лев, ощерив сияющие клыки, припал к земле. Не в силах решить, кого из них бояться больше, Джеймс беспомощно вжался боком в дерево, почти не чувствуя боль от острого сука, впившегося в нижний живот.

— Зачем мне именно ты? — прошипел Тень — голос его, и без того не слишком разборчивый, чудовищно исказился. — Да нахрен ты мне сдался! Ты мне не нужен, зато ему нужен, и если ты сейчас утащишь черт знает куда свою трусливую задницу, то он уйдет за тобой! Уйдет! Слышишь? Я согласен тебя терпеть! Я опустился до того, что согласен его с тобой делить! Но остаться — по милости безмозглого жалеющего себя осла — совсем без него? Нет уж, на это я не подписывался! Хочешь валить? Вали! Только убеди его тебя отпустить и отправляйся хоть к чертовой бабушке!

Тень был страшен сейчас, но Джеймс сделал свой выбор и, едва дыша, в ужасе глядел на льва, явно изготовившегося к прыжку; в горле стоял ком, сердце колотилось так, словно собиралось выскочить из положенного места через горло и убежать совершенно самостоятельно. Той памятной ночью он не испугался вооруженного человека, но эти прекрасные призрачные звери вселяли в него дикий, совершенно животный страх, от которого хотелось, напрочь потеряв голову, нестись хоть в огонь, хоть в кирпичную стенку.

Время застыло тонкой, докрасна раскаленной иглой.

— Гамлет, — буркнул вдруг Тень, — место.

И свирепый зверь исчез, просто испарился, а Тень, присев, пошарил среди расползающихся светляков, поднял что-то и, выправив из-под рубашки цепочку, начал возиться с ней, прилаживая найденное.

— Отлепись от дерева, идиот, — бросил он, не поднимая головы. — Пулей брюхо не продырявил, так деревяшкой пропорешь.

Джеймс, бессильно хватающий воздух, не до конца сообразивший, что, кажется, спасен, подчинился; еще несколько секунд ушло на то, чтобы сообразить, что он задыхается, и вспомнить о втолкованных Сэмом дыхательных упражнениях. Те снова не подвели: к тому времени, как Тень спрятал цепочку обратно под рубашку, Джеймсу уже не казалось, что легкие вот-вот вырвутся через ребра гроздью готовых лопнуть пузырей.

— Стив отпустит, — тихо сказал он; глубокую царапину, оставшуюся после острого сука, наконец, защипало. — Он готов был отпустить меня за грань.

Узкие губы Тени разъехались в неприятную усмешку.

— Это ты меня утешать пытаешься? Оставь утешения для того, кому они нужны. И я на твоем месте не был бы так уверен. Тогда он не знал тебя и дня, и с того времени многое изменилось, а он вовсе не святой, что бы ты о нем ни успел нафантазировать. Поэтому сейчас мы возвращаемся, ты преспокойно ложишься в кроватку и завтра утром, если еще будешь намерен делать ноги, разговариваешь с Роджерсом, и после этого у тебя будут два варианта. Вариант первый: он тебя благословляет, и ты свободен, как птица. Дадим тебе жрачки, денег на первое время, если надо, довезем до ближайшего города. Вариант второй: он намыливается уйти с тобой. И уж тогда, не сомневайся, я придумаю, как тебя остановить. Или вас обоих, если понадобится. Это понятно?

— Стив тебе не принадлежит, — напомнил Джеймс, съеживаясь от собственной смелости.

— А мне насрать, — грубо отрезал Тень. — Возвращаемся. Пойдешь впереди, я за тобой. Вздумаешь чудить, выпущу кота.

— Я не буду чудить, — Джеймс сделал несколько шагов, стараясь не наступать на светлячков. Потом остановился. — Если я не был тебе нужен, то зачем ты меня купил?

— Дураком был, — отозвался Тень. — Что послушал Роджерса.

Джеймс не двигался с места, и Тень досадливо поморщился.

— Мастер подошел к нам после шоу, сказал, что может продать мяса для котов по дешевке. Я спросил, что за мясо, он рассказал, добавил, что ты уже начал гнить заживо и даже на чучело не годишься. Я… хотел отказаться, — желтые глаза Тени глянули на Джеймса предостерегающе, и тот проглотил вертящийся на языке вопрос. — Как чувствовал. Но Роджерс меня уговорил. Все. Точка. Доволен?

Джеймс кивнул.

— Тогда марш назад и перебирай ногами поживее. Если ты завтра обвешаешься соплями до колена, то ни одна здравомыслящая мамаша к тебе дитятко и близко не подпустит, и я вычту убытки из твоей зарплаты.

Солнце с красным зонтом ждал около трейлера, и с каждым новым шагом на Джеймса все сильнее наваливался стыд — в том числе, хоть это было и глупо, за свой внешний вид, потому что дождь многократно усилился, а кроме того, на обратном пути Джеймс умудрился пару раз сильно поскользнуться и весь извалялся в траве, земле, мокрой трухе и бог знает в чем еще.

— Мы гуляли, — невозмутимо заявил Тень в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. — Встретились в лесу, решили вернуться вместе. Спокойной ночи.

Сказав это, он исчез в трейлере, а Солнце, посторонившийся его пропустить, перевел чистые синие глаза на Джеймса, и тот, промокший до костей, замерзший и совершенно вымотанный морально, попытался улыбнуться, не преуспел и не нашел ничего лучше, как разрыдаться.

Уже внутри, пока спокойный Солнце и встревоженный Сэм в четыре руки приводили его в божеский вид, Джеймс, дрожа и всхлипывая, кое-как передал суть случившегося, впрочем, умолчав о льве и угрозах Тени.

— Да уж, — вздохнул Сэм, смазывая ему оставленную суком царапину. — Вот знал же я, что не стоит заводить эти разговоры на нетрезвую голову. Значит, ты решил тихонько сбежать, но босс тебя нашел и убедил сперва поделиться с коллективом? Звучит гладко, только… Извини, приятель, не хочу показаться навязчивым, но почему ты в таком состоянии, будто он тебя уговаривал хлыстом и жестоким шантажом?

— Это не хлыст, — Джеймс скосил глаза вниз, на россыпь припухших следов на коже. — Это ветки. Я… забывал их отводить.

— Да уж, — повторил Сэм. — Ясно. Пойду сделаю чего-нибудь горячего. Чай, кофе, какао?

— Чай, пожалуйста, — пробормотал Джеймс убито.

Сэм ушел, и они остались наедине. Все еще всхлипывая, Джеймс уставился на соломинки, устилающие пол: поднять глаза казалось подвигом, равносильным тому, чтобы побороть всех львов Тени одновременно.

— Баки, — позвал Солнце.

— Я не хотел… — выпалил Джеймс осипшим от слез голосом. — Я правда думал, что просто иду гулять, но чем дальше уходил, тем больше мне было… нужно. Я… Я…

— Баки, — повторил Солнце, легко коснувшись его руки. — Если тебе действительно нужно, ты в полном праве это сделать. Ты больше ничего не должен — ни Броку, ни мне, ни кому-либо еще. Если я скажу, что не огорчусь твоему уходу, это будет неправда. Если я скажу, что никто из нас не огорчится твоему уходу, это будет грубо и тоже неправда. Ты хороший человек, и мы все успели тебя полюбить. Ну, возможно, кое-кто — не тебя лично, а деньги, которые ты зарабатываешь для цирка, но большинство — все-таки тебя.

Джеймс слабо улыбнулся вздрагивающими губами.

— Но никто не имеет права держать тебя здесь против твоего желания, — продолжал Солнце. — Ты волен уйти, когда захочешь, лишь бы не ночью под дождем, без одежды, еды и денег.

Джеймс кивнул, соглашаясь.

— И еще я все-таки попрошу тебя кое о чем.

— Все, что скажешь, — выговорил Джеймс и на мгновение зажмурился, потому что перед глазами поплыло. — Для тебя — все, что скажешь.

Солнце пощупал ему лоб, и между светлыми бровями появилась знакомая морщинка.

— Я прошу у тебя три дня, — сказал он. — Всего три. Если не передумаешь, я не стану тебя отговаривать.

— Все, что скажешь, — повторил Джеймс, потирая тяжелую, будто свинцом налитую голову.

Сэм, возвратившись, принес не только чай, но и электронный термометр, который бесцеремонно сунул Джеймсу в рот.

— Ну вот, — огорчился он, когда термометр, пронзительно пискнув, продемонстрировал результат. — Если это от нервов, то, скорее всего, проспишься и пройдет. А вот если ты умудрился подхватить простуду, то вряд ли. Может, ударную дозу «Терафлю», пока не поздно?

— Не стоит пока, — решил Солнце. — Если станет хуже, позовем Брюса. Пей чай, Баки, и спи. Я с тобой посижу.

Джеймс отключился, едва Солнце забрал у него пустую чашку.

*

Первое, что увидел Джеймс, пробудившись, было лицо Солнца — тот склонился над ним, словно пытаясь что-то высмотреть, и Джеймс хотел спросить, что он старается увидеть, но Солнце заговорил первым.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Жар, похоже, прошел, во всяком случае, голова была легкая и не болели глаза, а небольшую слабость вполне можно было списать на вчерашнее нервное потрясение. Пожалуй, сейчас Джеймс был бы даже не прочь перекусить.

— Нормально, — ответил он, щурясь на окно.

По стеклу стекали капли, вспыхивали в ярком свете — шел солнечный дождь.

— Уже поздно?

— Почти обед, — улыбнулся Солнце и сунул ему шоколадный батончик в яркой обертке. — Перекуси и пойдем, все ждут.

Торопливо разорвав упаковку, Джеймс откусил сразу половину и принялся жевать, не чувствуя вкуса. Все ждут? Его? Но куда? Если на обед, то зачем перед этим перекусывать? Снедаемый любопытством, он поторопился вслед за Солнцем наружу, одним прыжком оказался на мокром черном асфальте, огляделся и прирос к месту.

Небо было лазурное, синее, вымытое, и с него, совершенно чистого, сыпался легкий мерцающий дождь, летний и теплый, сияющий россыпью бриллиантов. Вокруг, куда ни глянь, расстилалось золотое поле — черная полоса дороги делила его надвое и терялась где-то вдали — урожай был уже собран, и коротенькое жнивье топорщилось, как блестящая подстриженная шерсть. И туда, на это переливающееся поле, обрушивались, упираясь в стерню, полупрозрачные разноцветные столбы, сквозь которые просвечивал далекий горизонт.

— Край радуги, — растерянно выговорил Джеймс.

— Спасибо, Капитан Очевидность, — отозвался Тони, но без привычного запала, он казался притихшим, как бы пришибленным.

Все были здесь, совсем все, даже роботы, даже Дикси — маленькая, едва различимая на фоне дождя, она парила над плечом Тени. И хотя никто не давал команды, все сделали первый шаг одновременно, и вместо твердого асфальта под их ногами зашуршали хрупкие острые стебли. В полном молчании, клином, как улетающие птицы, они шагали к тому, что так долго искали, шагали быстро, будто боясь не успеть, а добравшись, наконец, встали полукругом. На мокрых лицах заиграли цветные отблески.

— Знаете, — нарушил светлую благоговейную тишину Тони, — как-то это совсем не интересно.

— Почему это? — возмутился Сэм.

— А потому, — пояснил Тони, — что было бы гораздо забавнее, если бы эта радуга не в поле упиралась, а в край пропасти. И мы бы не знали, что случится с тем, кто в нее войдет. В смысле, вот отправится сейчас Флаттершай в радугу, и, если ничего не сработает, он просто пройдет насквозь и вернется, никакого интереса. А вот если бы там была пропасть…

— Ясно, ясно, куда уж забавней, — фыркнул Сэм. — Ты вообще в курсе, что у него крылья ненастоящие?

— В курсе, — кротко сказал Тони. — В этом и соль.

— Именно поэтому, — вставила Наташа, — мы бы отправили первым не Баки, а тебя. Если бы не сработало, ты бы не разбился. И еще громко матерился бы в полете и упал бы тоже громко, и остальным сразу бы сделалось ясно, что ничего не вышло.

Джеймс прыснул, и Тони покосился на него негодующе.

— А я все равно пойду первым, — сказал он. — Сил больше нет смотреть на ваши кислые рожи.

И хотя голос его вновь зазвучал с обычной бодростью, Джеймс перестал улыбаться, как-то разом осознав, что шутки закончились и действительно пришло время прощания.

Ступив вперед, Тони ткнул в радугу пальцем, пожал плечами и развернулся. Роботы взволнованно жужжали и копошились у его ног.

— Брюси, — сказал он торжественно. — Ты единственный в этом балагане, кого мне будет не хватать. Обещаю назвать нового робота в твою честь. Халк, к тебе это, увы, не относится.

Брюс пожал ему руку и кивнул, явно растроганный.

— Ведьма, — продолжал Тони, — ты хорошенькая, поэтому я тебя обниму.

Ванда, уже вся в слезах, засмеялась, позволила обхватить себя за талию, но что-то очевидно, пошло не так, потому что через секунду она, взвизгнув, треснула Тони по щеке.

— Ручку не отбейте, мисс, — осклабился тот и сказал Наташе: — Ты, Вдова, тоже ничего, но извини, мой лимит объятий на сегодня исчерпан.

— Очень надо, — хмыкнула Наташа.

— Птичка, — Тони посмотрел на Сэма, изобразившего каменное лицо. — Знаешь, мой лимит рукопожатий на сегодня тоже исчерпан. Могу пожать крыло.

С тем же неподвижным лицом, Сэм протянул кончик крыла, и Джеймс поморщился от скрежета металла о металл.

— Мало я тебе перьев повыдергал, — проворчал Тони, а Сэм, наконец, расхохотался и с неожиданной прытью повис у него на шее.

— Да пошел ты! — кое-как отбившись, Тони пригладил мокрую рубашку и повернулся к Солнцу и Тени.

— Кроссбоунс, Кэп… приятно было познакомиться. Да, Кэп, даже с тобой. Предохраняйтесь. ВИЧ не дремлет.

Солнце тяжело вздохнул, а Тень продемонстрировал средний палец. Тони довольно улыбнулся.

— Флаттершай? Ты парень неплохой, но чучелом был бы краше. Береги мою крошку и можешь не предохраняться: лошади ВИЧ не болеют, а остальное лечится.

В ответ на такое напутствие стоило бы последовать примеру Ванды, но пока Джеймс решался, Тони уже исчез в переливающейся колонне, и роботы во главе с Дубиной, вереща и сталкиваясь, бросились за ним. Лишь только последний из них скрылся, как радуга вспыхнула, и желтый цвет осыпался вместе с дождем, на секунду превратив его в стену расплавленного золота.

Джеймс сглотнул вставший в горле комок.

Получилось.

После короткой тишины вперед шагнул Сэм.

— Долгие проводы — лишние слезы, — проговорил он. — Правда, ребята?

Обнявшись с Вандой и Наташей и пожав остальным руки, Сэм хлопнул Джеймса по плечу.

— У тебя все будет хорошо, приятель, даже не сомневайся.

А Джеймс, смутившись, пробормотал:

— Высокого неба.

Они проводили Сэма глазами, и радуга лишилась голубого цвета.

Зеленоватая тень Брюса начала расти и шевелиться, встревоженная, и он ушел следующим, скомканно пожелав всем удачи, забрав с собой зеленый цвет.

Ванда рыдала так, что Джеймс всерьез за нее забеспокоился, а на светло-синей рубашке Солнца мокрого пятна не осталось лишь потому, что ткань успела промокнуть от дождя. Решив ее развеселить, Джеймс наклонился, чтобы Ванда могла обнять его за шею, а потом резко выпрямился, и Ванда, ойкнув, смеясь и плача одновременно, заболтала ногами в воздухе. В конце концов, Наташа подхватила ее под руку, чуть ли не силой отрывая от Джеймса, взмахнула на прощание лапой, и они растворились вдвоем, и в завесе дождя алый переплелся с оранжевым.

 — Ну вот, — сказал Солнце очень просто и обыденно. — Мы остались вчетвером.

Джеймс не сразу понял, почему вчетвером, но тут спину обожгло холодком, и Дикси, все это время молчавшая, совершенно забытая, пискнула:

— А радуга совсем худая стала, но все равно красивая. Лошадка, ты выздоровела? Можно на тебе покататься?

Джеймс невольно шатнулся в сторону, а Тень строго сказал:

— Позже. Гляди, Дикси, какой тебе цвет больше нравится?

— Оранжевый, — тонкий голосок капризно зазвенел, и, в общем-то, Джеймс ее понимал: синий и фиолетовый — не самые привлекательные для ребенка цвета. — Но его забрала тетя-паук.

— Придется, — ответил Тень, — выбирать из тех, которые остались.

Дикси принялась кувыркаться в воздухе, задевая спину Джеймса то краем платья, то пальцами, от чего кожа мгновенно леденела, а на шерсти оставались полоски белого инея, впрочем, сразу тающие под дождем.

— Тогда синий, — решила она. — Но я туда не пойду.

— Там тепло, — принялся соблазнять Тень, голос его зазвучал на удивление мягко. — А потом покатаешься на лошадке, да?

Локтем он ткнул Джеймса в ребра, и тот, подпрыгнув, судорожно закивал, ничего не понимая. Тень собирается уйти вместе с Дикси? Забрать последние два цвета и оставить их с Солнцем вдвоем? Оставить Солнце Джеймсу? Это никак не вязалось с тем, что Тень рычал вчера в лесу… Неужели они с Солнцем договорились о чем-то, пока он спал?

— Никто не вернулся, — жалобно протянула Дикси, и, хотя она больше не касалась его, Джеймсу снова стало холодно. — Я не хочу без вас.

— Никто не вернулся, потому что не захотел, — спокойно возразил Солнце. — У всех есть другие интересные дела… в другом месте. А если захотеть, то обязательно вернешься. Вот, смотри.

И не успел Джеймс испугаться, как Солнце окунулся в радугу — одним широким шагом прошел ее насквозь, а потом еще раз, обратно.

— Видишь? — он подмигнул. — Я захотел и вернулся.

Джеймс, незаметно для самого себя успевший покрыться холодным потом, перевел дыхание: разумеется, это было совсем не то, Солнце никуда не уходил и ниоткуда не возвращался, он просто ничего не хотел, поэтому радуга не сработала, да и оба цвета остались на месте. Но Дикси восприняла увиденное всерьез.

— Тепло? — спросила она.

— Чуть не сжарился, — серьезно заверил Солнце. — А чтобы ты не боялась, Брок пойдет с тобой.

Тень бросил на него взгляд, долгий и пристальный, и Солнце посмотрел в ответ: за долю секунды между ними случился молчаливый разговор, содержание которого осталось для Джеймса тайной.

— Идем, Дикси.

Стоило маленькой полупрозрачной фигурке скрыться из виду, как пролился синий дождь — на Солнце, Джеймса и… Тень, который, как и Солнце, просто прошел остатки радуги насквозь.

Пригладив короткие, торчащие надо лбом волосы, он развернулся и выразительно пожал плечами.

— Все-таки нет, — сказал Солнце, совсем не удивленный, и Тень, возвратившись к нему, положил руку ему на спину.

— Кажется, — проговорил он, — где-то в глубине души я подозреваю, что просто надрался до чертиков и уснул на гриле.

В голове Джеймса промелькнуло, что, судя по характеру шрамов, Тень скорее решил вздремнуть в чане с кислотой или в доменной печи, и он чуть не выдал эту ценную мысль вслух. Но мелкая водяная взвесь перед ним вдруг сгустилась и превратилась в ребенка — маленькую девочку с длинными рыжими волосами и большими глазами, одетую в пышное зеленое платье, но совершенно босую.

Растерянно оглядевшись, девочка протянула руки к Солнцу и громко заревела.

— Ты чего? — тот подхватил ее на руки и закрутил, смеясь. — Ты же вернулась! Живая! Теплая!

Дикси рыдала, и в плаче ее неразборчиво звучали слова «мокро» и «ярко», но у них не было ничего, чем прикрыть ее от дождя — Джеймс не прихватил ни попону, ни толстовку, а рубашки Тени и Солнца давно промокли. Свою рубашку Тень и вовсе снял, и на груди его блестела цепочка с тремя одинаковыми подвесками в виде львиных фигурок.

Солнце предложил Дикси вернуться с Тенью в трейлер и подождать там, но та цеплялась за него, мотала головой и тщетно вытирала зареванное лицо о его рубашку. Джеймс решил было, что эта река слез никогда не остановится, но тут Дикси икнула, замолчала на мгновение и вполне отчетливо воскликнула:

— Лошадка! Покататься! Ты обещал!

И все трое посмотрели на Джеймса, а он — на них, а потом — на то единственное, что осталось от радуги.

Вот и все.

— Это твое, Баки, — тихо сказал Солнце.

Цвет был фиолетовый, но совсем не темный, приятного теплого оттенка, и когда Джеймс подставил металлическую ладонь, она словно покрылась фиалками. Там, внутри этого красивого цвета, жила его жестокая кровавая память, и туда ему предстояло уйти, в эту память, совсем одному. Она оплетет его склизкими щупальцами и больше не отпустит, как бы он того ни хотел, а Солнце и Тень останутся здесь, с Дикси, на золотом поле под ярким, умытым небом. И будут счастливы.

Наверное, он должен был злиться, что все так вышло.

Наверное, он это заслужил.

Мысленным взором Джеймс окинул прошедшие дни: бусины в волосах, чудесный сундук, Вещь с красным бантом, праздничный торт, руки и губы Солнца, улыбки, признание и принятие, детский смех…

Что ж, передышка и без того слишком затянулась. Он должен быть благодарен и за это.

— Спасибо, — выдавил Джеймс, бездумно поворачивая руку под потоком света, глядя, как он вспыхивает на гладком металле. — За все.

— Ты вернешься, — хрипло сказал Тень. — Задни… Э-э-э, задним мозгом чую. Ты вернешься, и у нас будут большие проблемы.

— Мы их решим, — уверенно добавил Солнце. — Баки?

Джеймс все же оглянулся на него — не смог не оглянуться — и всем телом качнулся в последний цвет радуги.

**Эпилог**

Он упал на колени, и вскочил, и снова упал, и, разглядев перед собой человеческую фигуру, с криком встал на дыбы. Горячее стекало по щекам, по задней ноге, бедро пылало болью, и ужас от содеянного застилал ему глаза.

— Брок, держи Дикси, отходите, отходите!

— Да он взбесился! Стив, не лезь! Он тебя в кашу растопчет!

— Баки, Баки, тише, это я, ты вернулся, все получилось, все хорошо.

Но это была неправда, ложь, полный абсурд! Ничего не было хорошо, даже близко. Как хоть что-то могло быть хорошо, когда он… он…

— Стив… — простонал Джеймс (потому что его на самом деле звали именно так, Солнце угадал) и опустился на все четыре ноги, а потом — на колени, и застыл так, крупно дрожа. — Кем я был… Что я делал… Господи…

Отчаяние и ужас снова завихрились вокруг, грозясь захлестнуть его, и раздавить, и размолоть остатки в пыль, однако голос, знакомый, мягкий, но настойчивый голос велел:

— Баки. Открой глаза.

Не сразу, но Джеймсу удалось разлепить ресницы — Солнце держал его за щеки большими горячими ладонями и смотрел в самую душу. И то, что он там видел, не заставляло его кривиться в страхе и отвращении, он не называл Джеймса убийцей, не отдергивал руки, не отворачивался в презрении, и мало-помалу дыхание Джеймса успокаивалось.

— Я не знаю, какие у тебя были причины, — негромко сказал Солнце. — Но наш договор о трех днях по-прежнему в силе. Что касается твоих воспоминаний, это целиком и полностью твое дело. Ты можешь рассказать и уйти, а можешь рассказать и остаться. Ты можешь ничего не рассказывать, а потом уйти или остаться — все, что захочешь, это тоже твое право. Ты понимаешь меня?

На словах все звучало просто, слишком просто, так просто, что верилось с большим трудом, но в голове вертелось чересчур много всего, поэтому Джеймс лишь кивнул, и Солнце, улыбнувшись, чмокнул его в нос.

— Молодец. Давай, вставай.

Дождь кончился, и радуги больше не было, и мокрое жнивье под ногами переливалось на солнце. Тень стоял в стороне, прижимая к себе Дикси, смотрел с недоверием.

— Ой, — прошептала девочка. — Лошадка поранилась.

Вспомнив о резкой боли, ожегшей бедро, Джеймс повернулся посмотреть: там, где светлело клеймо, теперь зияла свежая рана, и темная кровь вольно бежала по ноге, смешиваясь с дождевой водой.

— Ого, — расстроился Солнце.

Из кармана шорт он выдернул белый платок и некоторое время осторожно изучал пострадавшее место.

— Обширная, но неглубокая, — был его вердикт. — Будто лоскут шкуры срезали. В трейлере найдем, чем обработать, будем смазывать, может, и шрама не останется.

Не заботясь, что испортит одежду, Солнце пихнул запачканный платок обратно и улыбнулся Джеймсу.

— Идемте?

— А покататься? — одновременно с ним встрепенулась Дикси.

Тень начал было качать головой и что-то объяснять, однако Джеймс его перебил.

— М-можно, — всхлипнув в последний раз, он утер остатки влаги со щек. — Мы же обещали.

Тень глянул с сомнением:

— Уверен?

— Да, — отозвался Джеймс. — Меня это успокаивает.

И правда, вес на спине (пусть едва ощутимый, потому что Дикси не особенно потяжелела, превратившись из призрака в настоящего ребенка) будто по волшебству настроил его мысли на более или менее спокойный лад.

С неба приятно пригревало, золотистые стебли хрустели, сминаемые его шагами; Дикси обнимала его за пояс, хватала за мокрые косички и щебетала, словно птенчик — что-то непонятное, но легкое и веселое. Солнце и Тень шагали по обе стороны от него, придерживая Дикси за босые ноги.

Возвратившаяся память, сколь горька бы она ни была, изменила в нем что-то, сделала его целостнее, крепче. И хотя Джеймсу еще многое предстояло объяснить и заново пережить, хотя рану тянуло и кровь не унималась, хотя предсказанные Тенью большие проблемы наверняка были отнюдь не за горами, Джеймс как никогда отчетливо ощущал в себе силы все это пережить.

Солнце сказал верно: они справятся. Он справится.


End file.
